


Falling Face First (Into Jerks)

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maniatale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Bad Puns, Bloodcandy - Underfell Sans/ Maniatale Papyrus, Cravings, Dark Humor, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dust Addiction, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maniatale Papyrus, Maniatale Papyrus is a sweet bean, Maniatale Sans - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mild Cannibalism, Multi, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Self-Loathing, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, cute moments, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: We were bored, and we aren't sorry. Our six skeletons are forced together through AU shenanigans and form a dysfunctional family as everything hits the fan.  If they can stop fighting for more than five minutes, maybe they'll survive it!





	1. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Welcome to our AU shenanigan madness. None of this is canon to any of our other works.
> 
> Underfell Sans: Red  
> Underfell Papyrus: Edge  
> Maniatale Sans: Salt  
> Maniatale Papyrus: Toffee  
> Swapfell Sans: Razz  
> Swapfell Papyrus: Slim
> 
> Whats Maniatale and who are Maina!Sans and Mania!Papyrus? Glad you asked, you can learn more [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887231/chapters/31953438), but, you don't need to know anything about them before reading this, you can meet them with the Underfell and Swapfell bros!

Everything had been normal up until this point, going on patrol with his younger brother, making puns that he tried his hardest not to laugh at. You know, normal everyday things you’d expect down here. As they had been walking the air around them warped and twisted in a way neither had ever seen before in their lives. Before Sans could even reach out for his brother they fell, and fell, until he’d fallen directly onto something. Or actually,  _ someone,  _ a very angry and loud someone who Salt quickly jumped off of.

Only for his eyelights to go out upon seeing the world around him, buildings rose high into the air, there were lights, monsters everywhere. Monsters staring directly at him, Salt took a step back from the monster he’d fallen on. Looking down his soul gave a lurch, this monster looked an awful lot like, himself. Eyelights rekindled he looked up only to find another skeleton that looked scarily like his little brother but,  _ not _ . What in the stars had happened? Where was he? This wasn’t the cold tundra he called home!

Salt began to back away from the pair of skeletons who looked way too much like him and his bro- where was his brother?! Frantically he searched the area only to find that he was nowhere in sight, he was alone in this strange place. But where did Papyrus go? Fear thrummed though his soul, Salt had never been apart from Toffee like this before.

"Who the fuck are you!?” The loud angry someone who looked too much like Salt demanded, crossing his arms across his chest plate. Salt took a step back his soul pounding within his rib cage.  _ Where was his brother!? _

“Hey, it’s alright,” The taller skeleton said grabbing Salt by his shoulders. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a fur hood and towered over Salt far more than his little brother ever did. Suddenly Salt was feeling his height more than he ever had in his entire life, but he wasn’t scared of them. No matter how much bigger they might be than him, he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

A snarl tore from him right before fangs sunk into the offending hand, immediately afterwards Salt fled, nearly tripping over himself in his panic. Unsure where to go, what this place even was, who these monsters were. The taste of dust on his tongue didn’t help his mental state, not after being clean for so long.

As Salt ran through the crowd of monsters a sharp  _ Ting _ noise rang out and Salt  found himself unable to move. His soul was glowing blue in his rib cage and with horror Salt realized he was being pulled back against his will to the two strange skeletons. Salt snarled and flailed in the air as he gravitated back towards them, the shorter angrier one’s voice ringing out.

“Why would you touch him, you idiot!” The short one scolded the taller one and he huffed holding his hand out, controlling the blue magic that seemed to have an iron grip on Salt. “And you! Who do  _ you _ think you are!” The short one growled and not waiting for an answer, Salt was dragged forward, into one of the wooden buildings and tossed onto a strange purple and black carpet.

They lived in houses!? Were they mad? The elementals would surely burn them down. Salt scrambled backwards staring at the two familiar yet strange skeletons before him, only stopping when his back hit a wall.

“He looks like you M’lord,” the tall one observed, holding his arm where marrow trickled between the cracks of his fingers. 

Salt’s eyelights darted in every direction, this place was so different than anything he’d ever seen before in his life. But it wasn’t long before his attention settled on the taller skeleton’s hand where he’d bitten out of panic, trace amounts of dust clung to his teeth which he swiftly licked away. Eyelight settling on him, but the panic was fading away to be replaced by a indescribable  _ hunger _ he thought he’d finally escaped. Growling lowly he managed to stand up off the floor, braced against the wall.

“Hey, we’re not going to hurt you, little guy,” The tall one said with a small smile and he grimaced frowning at the wound on his arm.

“Speak for yourself, Mutt!” The shorter snapped. “And heal your fucking arm.”

In the blink of a socket Salt had shot forward once more burying his teeth into poor Slim’s hand, shaking his head not unlike a dogs. But this only lasted for a few moments before he’d gotten a small amount into his mouth, that being all he wanted Salt backed down. However that didn’t mean he was staying put, because he darted up the stairs like the place was on fire.

Slim yelped in pain, stumbling back and Razz huffed angrily as he  watched the short new comer tear up the stairs like a wild animal. Razz ran quickly, catching the small monster trying to jump out of Razz’s bedroom window and he tossed the slightly shorter monster to the floor, before stomping on the newcomer's rib cage drawing out a small surprised whimper of pain.

“I’m really not in the mood for this shit, so you’re going to chill the fuck out,” Razz growled his ice eyelights misting, and he summoned a bone like sword, sliding it under the little skeleton’s jaw. “Understand?”

Breath hitching as the weapon was held to his neck he tilted his head up enough to get a better look at the other skeleton, bullet jingling inside his skull with his movements. Not trusting himself to speak to the other without just outright screeching at him, Salt nodded very so slightly, accompanied by another jingling noise.

“Good.” Razz drawled scanning him over before removing the weapon from his jaw, dismissing it letting it dissolve to tiny specs of blue dust. “You’ve got a lot of nerve! Attacking me, biting my dog,” Razz huffed crossing his arms. Salt blinked on confusion. Dog? He hadn’t bitten a dog, had he?

“You hurt what is mine. There are  _ consequences _ for that,” Razz growled. Slim chose that time to stumble through the door drawing out a long suffering sigh from Razz.

“M’lord leave him alone, the poor small thing is clearly terrified!” Slim said his golden eyelights looking at Salt with worry. “Stop stepping on him like that.” 

“If I let him go he’s going to run and get himself killed outside,” Razz scoffed pouting slightly.

A few moments of silence, Salt blinked twice, killed outside? Was he insane?! It was more dangerous to be inside than outside!

“Are you kidding me?! They’re going to burn this place down, I’m not staying in here!” Protested the smaller skeleton who wriggled under the other’s boot, wincing slightly as it shaved off a bit of his HoPe.

“Maybe you have a death wish, great, but I don’t! So get off so I can find my brother!” Exclaimed the other still trying to pull himself free of the offending boot, eyelights shrunken with panic.

Razz clicked in disapproval at the other skeleton’s antics and he lifted his boot lest the idiot kill himself trying to escape. The small skeleton immediately ran for the window half way out of it before Razz lazily turned his soul blue, dragging him back in, holding him in the air so he couldn’t hurt himself.

“Look if you’re so desperate to get murdered, who am I to stop you? Unfortunately, you have my fucking face. Which means if you do something  _ stupid _ out there, I’ll get blamed. Do you understand my problem?”

“M’lord lets just help him look for his brother?” Slim suggested fidgeting nervously. Salt glanced at the tall one, noting he had healed the wound Salt had made, a thin scar remaining where Salt had bitten.

Being caught up in blue magic for the third time today Salt did about all he could do right now, curl into himself in an attempt to calm his panicking soul. But between not knowing where he was, where his brother was, who these skeletons were and his rekindled need for dust Salt was at his wits end already. Which resulted in a number of things happening.

First and foremost he started screeching out of frustration before summoning his own magic, black and red tinged bones shooting up from every direction in the room. Ruining everything within in a matter of seconds, both Slim and Razz caged in by the dark colored magic.

“ **Let. Me. Go.** ” Ground out the smaller skeleton, voice warping strangely around his words.

“Stop! He only has one HP!” Razz screamed eyelights landing on his brother with worry before Razz lowered Salt to the floor, his hold on his soul releasing. Slim squirmed as the bones drew closer, confused. For whatever reason he couldn’t teleport, as if the bones blocked out all attempts at magic.

When he was finally released Salt once again fled, bone attacks dispersing into small black specs as he entered the streets once again. Taking a moment to get a better idea of his surroundings, soul pounding in his chest. This place was just so strange looking, there was no way in hell he was home anymore. He was about to run off into the forest when a shout from behind garnered his attention, Salt whirled around and was met with the sight of his and his brother’s double coming towards him again. He turned completely towards them now taking up a fighting stance, he was going to put an end to their interference once and for all.

“But M’lord…” The tall one seemed to be pleasing with the shorter.

“Shut up, Mutt before I muzzle you  _ again _ . I’m not letting this fucker run around with  _ my _ face like a wild animal,” Razz huffed and he smirked at Salt summoning a wave of icy blue bones.

“Lets see how good you are at dodging,” Razz said with a vicious grin, the ice blue bones launching at Salt, the smaller skeleton was quick with his own magic. Summoning a wave of black bones that seemed to devour the ice blue like they were nothing. Salt didn’t even wait for Razz to make another move, summoning a pair of jagged twin daggers into his hands as he shot forward.

Razz snarled summoning a icy blue whip made of magic with a bone handle.Slim winced involuntarily, taking a few subconscious steps back. Razz grinned nastily, running forward to meet Salt, cracking his whip at the shorter skeleton, it wrapping around one of the daggers and Razz wrenched it from his hand. Salt didn’t even flinch, flinging his second dagger directly at Razz’s chest while his whip was still busy with the first dagger. Though the whip would soon disperse as if something were eating away at the magic that made it up.

Razz blocked the dagger just barely summoning a bone sword, knocking it back and he growled as his whip dusted, blue sparkles raining down into the snow and the bone dagger embedding into the sapphire slush. 

Razz growled raising his sword. “C-can’t we just try and reason with him?” Slim asked quietly, eyelights flickering between the two angry Sanses.

“Mutt if you say another fucking word my fists going to  _ reason _ with your skull!” Razz snarled, charging at Salt sword in hand. He met Razz halfway summoning new daggers clashing with him as they met. Daggers slicing through his sword, just like his whip, and his bone attacks.

Razz snarled as his sword dispersed and he kicked the little skeleton back before he could imbed his strange little daggers into him. Razz sent two waves of bone attacks a wave sweeping in from the side and a wave coming from behind. Salt yelped as he was kicked backwards slipping onto his tailbone, snarling he jumped back up onto his feet to face Razz. Only for more bone attacks to come for him, growling he ducked and rolled off to the side coming to a stop just a few feet in front of Razz. Taking this chance to jump forward and punch him in the ribs, summoning his own bone attacks from above.

Razz snarled in fury, blue eyelights flashing to a bright magenta and his grin widened. “Oh, you want to play rough?~ We’ll play rough.”

Razz rolled out of the way of the black bone attacks from above him and Razz turned the little heathen blue, crashing him into the snow face first, Salt yelped as he was thrown down like a rag doll.

“Bad dog,” Razz scolded walking over to the skeleton and stomping down on his spine. Slim winced at the sound, slowly following his lord to the little skeleton. Salt cried out at the pain lancing though his spine, thrashing wildly under his boot.

“Hmm~” Razz hummed digging the hell of his boot against the small skeleton’s vertebrae. “What to do with you?” Salt made a pained noise as his spine was further damaged.

“M’lord...he’s clearly from another universe… He looks a lot like Classic. He probably just wants to go home?”

Razz’s eyelights flashed angrily as he turned to stare at his brother as if he had suggested they should go live in the forest and give up civilized life.

“What did I say about that fucking mouth of yours? I thought I told you to shut it?” Razz growled before he tugged at the chain hanging from his brother’s collar pulling his brother’s skull down to a more reachable level and he cracked the back of his hand across his brother’s face.

Slim cried out and fell back from the strength of the blow, his struck cheekbone dusting gold. Salt didn't know what they were talking about at all but took this chance to grab Razz's ankle, shoving hard at him.

Razz cried out in shock losing his balance and falling on his tailbone with a surprised huff, right next to his brother. Razz’s blue hold on the other had faltered with the fall and Salt snarled and pounced on him rolling around in the snowbank, wrestling with the much larger skeleton.

Razz growled, before slamming his elbow into the Salt’s eye socket. Salt cried out with pain as the cracks already there deepened, his eyelight fracturing from the impact. This earned Razz a bite to his arm just above his glove, tearing through the material to his bone. Salt shook his head violently like a wild dog.

Razz screamed at the pain and his fist cracked into the other’s cranium. What a vicious little beast. He’d make a perfect attack dog, far better than his passive brother who never wanted to hurt anyone or fight anything. Salt refused to release his arm even when hit, teeth digging deeper into the bone of his attacker. Any sounds of pain muffled by the mouthful of asshole skeleton Salt had.

Razz snarled, dust and marrow filling Salt’s mouth from the bite and Razz summoned a bone like club, smacking it into Salt’s side with vicious crack. Slim winced slowly standing back up looking nervous and wary. Salt yelped releasing his arm but still not getting off Razz, instead snapping at him for another bite, his eyelight blown with  _ hunger _ .

“You could help me!” Razz barked at Slim, punching Salt in the face and jumping back avoiding the bite. Salt slid back shaking his head at the pain but soon faced them again, ready to attack. Slim stood up from his place in the snow and he hunched his shoulders slowly walking forward. Salt snarled viciously at Razz leaping at him again, not even bothering to summon a weapon.                     

Slim turned Salt blue mid leap, dragging him back from Razz, giving his brother the advantage before releasing his blue hold. 

“You idiot! Why did you let him go!?” Razz demanded charging towards Salt.

“T-two against one’s not very fair M’lord…” Slim mumbled. Razz gave Slim a look of angry disbelief.

Salt growled low in his throat summon a wave of bones surrounding the both of them, caging them like animals. Slowly he stalked forward towards Razz, staring at him like one might a favored meal.

“Are you fucking serious Mutt!?” Razz demanded staring at Slim as if this was all his fault, which, it kind of was. Razz growled looking back as Salt stalked closer. Salt suddenly stopped sockets going wide as if realizing something, he looked from one brother to the other before taking off into the forest. His attacks soon fading away into nothing and setting them free, but now the unknown near feral skeleton was lose in the forest.

Razz snarled, blue bones rising around him from the snow in anger. “Great. Now i have to hunt him down in that fucking forest! This is all your fault mutt!  If that freak causes any trouble  _ you _ are going to suffer for it!”

***

Underfell

Red’s eyelids began to droop as he made a half-assed attempt at staying awake. Boss was due to stop by any moment now, as he did every day at this time and Red didn’t want to get punished for falling asleep on the job.  _ Again _ . Red stretched and yawned, before his skull hit the table a snore escaping him. It was unclear how much time passed as he snored away at his post, a sharp yell from above shattering the silence. Right before something fell directly on top of Red with a loud clang.

“Holy fuck!” Red wheezed from the snow, staring up at the person on top of him. For one confusing moment he was sure it was his brother.

“I’M S-SORRY, BOSS! I wasn’t asleep I swear!” Red yelled. When no blows came Red peeked up and frowned. This wasn’t his brother. The teeth were flat and blunt, the eyelights magenta and bright, no crack over the left socket,although there were chips along the skull and most confusing there was so no anger in his expression just confusion.

The other skeleton seemed dazed, slowly getting up off of Red.

“What happened brother?”

“Uhhh…” Red stared at the other before he growled taking several steps back from the other. “Stay right there!” Red warned summoning a single red bone like dagger to his palm that flickered slightly as if losing power. “Don’t come any closer.” Red growled.

“What, why? I didn’t hurt you did I?!” The other unknown skeleton fussed, smaller than his brother for sure. And his armor, it was literal junk, made of scrap metal. Was that...a baking sheet tied to his chest? It was.

Red slowly let the dagger fade and stepped a little bit closer to the other. This was definitely a version of his brother, perhaps a kinder one, most of them were kinder than Boss.

“I’m fine, ya just surprised me,” Red grumbled sliding his hands into his jacket pocket. He frowned looking at Red for a moment, then at the area around him. Wait a minute, where was his brother?!

“Sans?!” He cupped his hands calling out to his brother, who he couldn’t see anywhere.  

“Just you, kid,” Red said eyeing the new Papyrus. He was still s taller than Red but a great deal shorter than Boss. This seemed to further distress the small Papyrus who started pacing wringing his hands.

“But, where could he have gone? Why are you here? Where even are we, I need to find him before something happens! What if he’s hurt or-or!” He feared a lot more than his brother just being hurt but wasn't about to voice that. “I need to find him right away!”

Red blinked looking this Papyrus over. He didn't look like a swap Papyrus so the overbearing concern for the other took him by surprise. “Hey kid, relax. I'm sure he’s fine, yeah? This is Underfell. This is probably gonna confuse ya, but, there are different worlds, or timelines. I’m the Sans of this world and my . . . I have a brother named named Papyrus. We’re alternate versions of ya, you get it? Yer bro’s probably around somewhere...lets hope he  _ didn’t  _ fall on my boss…”

“I don’t know what any of that means but I don’t have time to worry about it, he could be anywhere!” He protested still wringing his hands, having made a small long dent in the snow he paced in. “This is bad!”

“Hey, we’ll find him,” Red assured. The other couldn’t have gone too far right? They both had to come together, right? “But listen, this universe is a lil’ dangerous so I need ya to keep calm and listen to me, aight?”

The small Papyrus frowned at Red slightly pausing in his restless pacing, as if he didn’t believe him. “How dangerous?”

“Could be a lot worse than yer used to, could be better than yer used to, it’s hard ta gage ya,” Red said looking the skeleton over warily. While at first glance this Papyrus did seem more like Classic’s brother than any other Papyrus he had me this skeleton also held himself with a certain poise and confidence that told of experience.

“Lets just say ya can’t trust most monsters not to try an’ kill ya for some EXP, but they won't openly try ta kill ya in the middle of town cuz they’re afraid of the guard. Out here, it’s free game. Ya can call me Red, by the way. What should I call ya, other than Papyrus?”

“Well, that sounds a lot better than home!” He exclaimed seeming to perk up at this information though he soon frowned slightly. “Oh, okay, Red. But, I don’t know what you could call me.” He hummed frowning down at his hands, it would be strange to have another name.

“Hmm yer kinda sweet but ya seem like ya can handle yerself. Sweet and salty.Toffee?” Red suggested.

“Toffee?” He tilted his head looking over at Red curiously. “Isn’t that some kind of human food?”

“Mhm. Comes down here occasionally, it’s pretty good between the teeth.” Red said with a grin, his golden tooth glinting.

“Why do you have a rock in your mouth anyways?” He inquired slowly drawing closer as if still wary of the smaller skeleton.

“What?” Red blinked looking confused. “I aint got a rock in my- oh! The gold tooth? Hah!” Red burst into laughter.

“This.” He came closer before placing a single finger on his gold tooth. “Why would you put a rock in your mouth?”

Red huffed crossing his arms. “It aint a rock. . . well okay it is. But it’s shaped like a tooth, and cuz I lost my real tooth. If I didn’t have it in there, I’d talk funny.”

“You already talk funny,” Toffee said with a frown. Red narrowed his sockets at him. Before Red could say anything a sharp piercing voice rang out.’

“SANS!”

Red’s eyelights shrank. “Shit! It's Boss,” Red swore looking around debating whether he should try and hide Toffee or not. The choice was made for him because Toffee was already heading straight for his brother.

“You don’t need to yell! I’m sure he can hear you perfectly fine!” He called back to the much bigger Papyrus. Red audibly groaned. Now he would have to explain to the missing Sans why his Papyrus was a pile of dust.

"Who the fuck is that!?” Edge demanded stepping into the clearing, ruby eyelights narrowing at his smaller counterpart. Edge towered over Tof by at least 2 feet and he walked up to the smaller glowering down at him.

“Uh, well, I guess I’m Toffee according to Red?” He offered frowning up at Edge, clearly not the least bit frightened of him, if anything he seemed highly curious.

“H-hey Boss,” Red said nervously sweat beginning to bead on his brow. “Uh yeah. Not sure what universe he’s from but he kinda dropped in,” Red said with a small grin at the pun, knowing his brother would miss it since he didn’t have the full story.

“No puns!” Tof groaned at Red, it certainly wasn't lost on him. “I still don't know what you're talking about, but I guess I have to believe you when I'm looking at another version of myself and my brother. Who I need to find right away!”

Edge raised a brow bone looking Toffee over looking unimpressed. His eyelights lingered on the other’s makeshift armor looking slightly amused. “What’s your brother’s LV?” Edge asked crossing his arms.

"LV? Oh, you mean LOVE? Seven.” He offered shrugging his shoulders, like that was normal. Edge looked taken aback, not expecting either this papyrus or his brother to have any LOVE.

“Oh really? And yours?” Edge asked,.

"Mine is ten last I knew, and I haven't killed since then.” Tof explained.

Edge snorted looking the other skeleton over. “Bullshit,” Edge said and he glanced at Red. “We should collar him before he gets killed.”

“I’m not lying, and collar? What for?” Toffee said with a frown.

“There’s no way  _ you _ have a LOVE of 10,” Edge scoffed.

“How would you know? You don’t actually know anything about me.” Tof huffed in annoyance at his counterpart.

Edge snorted initiating a check.

***PAPYRUS 01001101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100001 01101100 01100101**

**LV 10**

**ATK 444**

**DEF 500**

**HP 1677/1677**

*** Is very angry that you are checking him.**

***Is tougher than he looks**

“Excuse me! That is very rude!” The smaller Papyrus growled and Edge would suddenly find himself flat on his back in the snow with Tof on top of him, holding him by the scarf. In the time he’d checked Toffee he’d been tackled to the ground and pinned.

Edge growled eyelights flashing.

“Don’t hurt him,” Red said softly.

“I won't,” Tof assured.

“He wasn’t talking to you, you idiot,” Edge growled before his fist smacked into Tof’s face. But his smaller counterpart didn’t let go, in fact, he looked  _ pissed _ . Growling lowly he gripped the scarf tighter drawing his fist back before punching Edge in the jaw with a crack, a surprising amount of power behind the hit.

Red blinked in surprise at the force of Tof’s hit and Edge gave a small grunt of pain as a splintering crack danced up his mandible from the blow. Tof got up off Edge releasing him to fall back into the snow, content to exchange a blow for a blow. Not that this was going to sit well with Edge.

Edge snarled red eyelights misting, jagged bones appearing at his side, all aimed at Toffee. “Boss stop!” Red said standing in front of Tof.

“Get out of the way Sans!” Edge snarled. Tof scoffed and stepped out past Red, making a shooing motion at him.

“If he wants to fight, then so be it Red. I have no issue taking him down a peg.” He snarled his eyelights flashing dangerously as he summoned his own magenta bones mid air.

“Go sit down whelp, the tall people are talking,” Edge snapped and Red growled underneath his breath eyelights shrinking in rage.

“You ass-” Red started and he swore teleporting out of the way as Edge released a wave of sharp horizontal bones at Toffee. Red grit his teeth watching nervously from the side.

Tof brought his own attacks forth, meeting them halfway showering the pair in red and magenta sparks as they destroyed both attacks. Without waiting he held a palm up a long jagged bone fell into his hand and he charged at Edge, kicking up snow as he leapt up bone aimed down to impale Edge.

Red made a small noise of distress and Edge summoned a long bone like sword hitting Tof’s bone hard enough to disperse both weapons, resulting in Tof crashing into him sending them both to the ground with a crash of metal and bone. Red quickly ran over with worry. “Aight, enough both of ya!” Red pleaded as Edge wrapped his hands around Toffee’s cervical vertebrae and Toffee summoned a sharp jagged bone to his hand both covered in cuts and bruises from the crash. Despite his protests he brought down the bone though Edge’s shoulder, the arm holding his throat.

Edge screamed as his shoulder gave under the stab, the bone of his shoulder splintering and marrow and dust flowing from the wound. Tof twisted the bone in his shoulder, before yanking it back out and jerking out of Edge’s grip.

“Had enough?”

Edge snarled furiously. He would not let a level 10 beat him like this! Especially a version of himself! Edge snarled summoning a bone spear with his good arm and he went to stab it through the other’s makeshift armor, aiming it at the baking sheet, Edge’s killing intent ringing out to both Red and Tof that he intended the bone to go right into fucker’s soul and dust him when the bone disappeared from his hand with a soft pop.

“SANS!?” Edge snarled.

“Ya c-can’t kill him Boss!” Red said nervously. “It ain't right…”

Tof snarled grabbing Edge in his blue magic, dragging him forward until they were socket level with one another his arms crossed over his chest.

“This was cute at first but I have had it up to here with this, I need to find my brother, I don’t have time to play with you right now!” He snarled before flinging him backwards into the snowbank beside Red’s sentry station.

Edge snarled in rage. Cute!? Edge snarled giving Toffee an  indignant look. The fact that his opponent didn’t deem him as enough of a threat to continue their battle was so insulting! He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! The Captain of the royal guard!

“Red, would you be so kind as to escort me? I don’t know the differences between here and home. I’ve wasted so much time already.” He sighed as though he hadn’t just stabbed Red’s brother in the arm.

“U-uh sure?” Red agreed nervously. Anywhere away from his increasingly pissed off brother sounded like a good idea just now.

“WELP, YOU WILL NOT HELP HIM!” Edge snarled and Red flinched.

Tof glared down at Edge slowly drawing close, narrowing his sockets at his counterpart.

“Actually he will be, I need to find my brother and get home. Your objection is duly noted, but I don’t care. So can you for the love of stars please shut up.”

Edge snarled eyelights flashing and the snow rumbled beneath Tof.

“Shit shit shit shit!” Red cursed and he grabbed Tof’s arm teleporting them to the side as a giant skeletal hand burst up where Tof had been standing, intending to crush him.

“SANS! YOU MISERABLE WHELP! STOP HELPING HIM!” Edge shrieked in rage.

“S-sorry Boss,” Red said and he teleported he and Toffee to the center of Snowdin. Red covered his face with his palms and groaned. He was in so much trouble. He was really going to get it later. Tof staggered slightly from the sudden teleportation, shaking his head slightly.

“What was that? How did we get here so quickly?” Tof murmured softly looking around, everything looked so much different, it was staggering.

Red looked up from his palms. “Heh. We took a short cut,” Red winked.

“Oh, okay.” He mused looking around at the monsters with a deep frown.

“Red I think we may have another problem on our hands.”

“What?” Red asked looking around as if expecting his brother to materialize from the snow with unholy vengeance. Red didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

“I fear everyone here will think my brother a baby bones. He is, smaller than you. And everyone here is so tall. I mean, he’s not wearing stripes but...” He explained looking nervous all over again, worry for his brother spiking.

“Oh, shit. Then he’s probably been taken to the royal guard for gold. The guard pays good money for kids, the younger the better,” Red mused. “Boss is captain but he doesn’t tend to deal with that department much unless he’s recruiting the graduates,” Red mumbled.

“Gonna shortcut us there, okay? Try to be tof, I know it's hard to get used ta,” Red mused with a smirk.

“Red!”

“Hmm?” Red said innocently.

“No puns!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to update at least a couple times a week. (to be decided)
> 
> While monsters in this AU compilation can get addicted to EXP and lose themselves to it (falling) There is also dust addiction, (from eating dust) from Mainiatale. [Salt's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8da2UDuJFTY) just having a great time.
> 
> Meanwhile [Red's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geSgCh8E3ck) a little weary about this new Papyrus who can stand toe to toe with his boss.


	2. It's Been One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week, let's check on our boys! Let's hope no one is in any more trouble this time!

Swapfell

One week later

  


“ _Eighteen_ fucking monsters! This is ridiculous.” Razz growled shoving his blue heeled boots on. Slim shrugged lazily, zipping up his jacket.

“Maybe there’s a fallen or two in the woods.” Slim suggested walking around Razz to the kitchen to grab a lunch. Razz huffed in annoyance, stomping a foot. 

“We cleared out all the fallen last month!” Razz snapped and raised a brow bone as his brother packed a lunch.

“Maybe you missed one?” Slim suggested and he frowned seeing his brother’s look. “W-what?” Slim asked.  
“I didn’t miss one! You’re, bringing a lunch?” Razz asked and Slim swallowed hard trying not to look nervous.

“U-uh huh?”

“About fucking time you brought actual food and not that disgusting barbecue sauce!” Razz said and Slim visibly relaxed. “I’ve only been trying to get you to eat healthy for years.” Razz scoffed. “But better late than never. I guess.”

In the past week or so Salt had dug himself a den under the snow, every once in a while he’d come across Slim’s sentry station. Curiously he’d inspected it, finding it was made of wood but otherwise it didn’t seem dangerous. Slim was there a few times but only in the middle of the second day had he dared approach the other skeleton. Salt didn’t trust him yet but would tolerate him at the very least for speaking up on his behalf.

Over the next few day they’d begun to talk, learning about one another, Salt was almost always coated in a sheen of dust. But never said anything when it was brought to attention, in fact that was the quickest way for him to clam up. But he didn’t think Slim even knew what dust addiction was, food was plentiful here, monsters didn’t eat each other. Salt wasn’t opening that can of worms with anyone if he could help it, it was bad enough his brother knew. It made his soul cringe knowing he’d gone back on all his brother’s hard work to help him overcome it. It had been an accident, he’d forgotten how strong the pull was, he couldn’t escape it on his own. And he didn't entirely want to. 

The more he talked to Slim, the more he began to understand his situation. It had to be more than just a coincidence that Slim’s name was Papyrus and his brother’s name was Sans. The more Salt explored the area the more he could see the similarities to home, just with buildings and a larger population.

“What should I call you?” Slim said thoughtfully, leaning back in his stool at his sentry station. “I can’t call you Sans, and you probably don’t want to call me Papyrus.” Slim said looking perplexed.

“I still don’t even understand how this is possible or what’s going on.” Salt sniffed the bottle of barbecue Slim had brought for him and made a face at it. Food was food though, and he pocketed the offensive smelling snack. Slim had been bringing food for him for the past few days now.

“What if I called you Salt?” Slim suggested.

“Salt? That, uh, this right?” He reached out to pick up a salt packet, frowning down at it. Why would he want to call him that of all things? “I don’t get it…”

“Because you're salty.” Slim smirked.

The other skeleton’s comment made his skull flush a bit, he’d learned a lot from Slim over the past few days. So he crossed his arms and gave him a half hearted glare, but Slim would know he didn’t really mean it. He'd proven himself to be trustworthy though, and he had no one else here to explain this world to him.

“I am not, if anyone is salty it’s your brother.” Salt retorted stubbornly, turning off to the side. “...I saw him in here earlier…”

Slim’s bones paled, his eyelights shrinking. “Wait, what? He was here!? Shit!” Slim cursed looking around as if expecting Razz to appear out of thin air. “When? Was it when I was at Muffets or- or when I took a nap by the ruins or-”

“Shh...you had gone home for the day, it was at night.” he explained in order to calm his poor nerves, Salt couldn’t understand why Slim was so worried for him. They were strangers really, but he’d offered food, spoke to him and even tried to keep Razz at bay. Culture shock wasn’t even the right word for how he’d felt that first day they spoke.

“He probably knows it’s me killing the monsters, and I know that you know it’s me.” He informed him, tilting his head with a jingle. “I saw you watching me that one time.” While Slim had seen him dust another monster he hadn’t seen him fall upon the dust like a rabid animal.

“What are you going to do? You shouldn’t go against your brother, family is everything, right?” he sighed softly rubbing at his broken mandible, Toffee plagued his mind at all times. But there was no foreseeable way home from this place, and each kill brought him closer to madness. Salt could feel it eating away at him like it had never stopped in the first place, as if the last three years of being clean never happened.

Slim visibly relaxed slouching back against his station. “M’lord does suspect you but he’s not very close to catching you.” Slim admitted toying with one of his BBQ sauce bottles. “I love my brother, but, . . . I like you. You seem like a good person.”

“You literally saw me dust someone.”

“I see a lot of monsters dust other monsters.” Slim sighed shrugging. “I don’t know I just- I know you don’t need my protection, but when I look at you I want to protect you?” Slim offered with a shrug. “I know we don’t really know each other but, I don’t want you getting caught, and I like talking to you.” Slim said looking away with a blush.

Salt watched as he explained himself before looking away, noting the blush that appeared on his skull. It seemed to him that despite it all he was still very much like his brother, unsure what to do with this information he hopped up to sit on the edge of the sentry station’s counter.

“Well...I don’t really know anything about all that but, thanks...you, you didn’t have to.” he told him softly before turning further so they faced each other again. “And, I like talking to you too. But, I’m afraid this might be the last time we do. Can you do something for me though?”

Slim frowned, not liking the idea that this might be the last time he talked to his new friend. “Sure, what do you need?”

“I don’t know if you will but, if you do, can you give this to my bro if you see him?” he asked before shedding his coat, handing it off to Slim. A long sleeve grey shirt underneath. “Make sure he gets it, okay?” Without letting Slim speak he scooted off the counter and into the snow, giving his new friend a tired grin.

“Thanks, I can’t really make it up to you. But it means a lot to me that he gets it, I don’t want to lose it.” Finally Salt took his leave, Slim was left alone with his well worn and most precious possession.

***

The small skeleton didn’t come back the next day, or the day after that one, or even the third day. Monsters had started disappearing at an alarming rate, all from the forest, but never once did anything happen to Slim. No one but Slim and Razz came near the forest anymore, it wasn’t safe. 

Slim grew more and more worried. He should have tried and stopped Salt, talked to him. Asked him why he wouldn’t be seeing him anymore. Maybe his LOVE was too high? Maybe he was going to fall? It would explain the increasing rates of death. Slim kept the cargo jacket in his room, and kept an socket out for a skeleton he expected to resemble himself. What was he supposed to say if he did find his brother? Here’s your bro’s jacket, sorry, I think he’s fallen?

Slim sighed cradling his head in his hands kicking his sentry station. He should have done something, should have stopped Salt. He could have helped him safely withdraw from EXP, he’d helped his lord do it more than once. Why hadn’t he said anything? Why had he just let his new friend go? He was so stupid. So _useless._

“MUTT!” Slim jumped slamming his head off of the top of his sentry station with a whine. Why was his own damn sentry station too small for him? Razz rolled his eyelights stomping towards him.

“M’lord,” Slim shifted nervously glancing at his brother warily.

  
“I don’t want you working out here anymore! It’s too dangerous. I’m relocating you to Waterfall,” Razz snapped tapping his foot against the snow impatiently.

“What!? But I like my station,” Slim said holding onto the station he had just been cursing for being too small.

“It’s not a negotiation, it’s an order. Monsters keep dying out here!” Razz said firmly his eyelights scanning the area. “It’s not safe!”

Suddenly Razz was thrown to the ground by a full body tackle followed by a snarl, Salt skidding in the snow on all fours like an untamed beast, eyelights blown. However rather than attacking he backed away, eyelights grazing over Slim for a moment before turning onto Razz once more. Snorting through his nasal passage Salt took off into the forest once more, if nothing else it had become clear he hadn’t fallen. But Salt’s eyelights no longer held any semblance of rationality. Soon enough he was long gone, only having appeared in order to aid Slim as best he could.

“THAT FUCKER!” Razz roared jumping to his feet. “I knew it was him! I knew it!”

“Don’t hurt him!” Slim said quickly his sockets widening. “It’s not his fault. . . He’s EXP addicted or something,” Slim said softly. Razz scowled his sockets narrowing.

“You knew it was him, didn’t you!? Have you been protecting him from me!?” Razz took a step towards Slim who fell back off his stool into the snow.

“N-no! I wouldn’t do that,” Slim said dusting the snow off of himself and standing up quickly.  Razz scowled his ice eyelights glinting dangerously.

“Oh? And all the times you told me there were sightings to the south?”

“T-there were,” Slim said wringing his hands together nervously. “I wouldn’t lie to you M’lord,” Slim said softly.

“For your sake, I hope that’s true,” Razz growled and he sighed staring into the dark forest his eyelights cold and calculating. Slim slowly exhaled. “He’s not fallen. I’ve never seen anything like this,” Razz huffed talking more to himself than Slim.

“I want to capture him alive,” Razz announced and Slim sighed with relief.

“H-how are you going to capture him?” Slim asked nervously.

“Hm. I don’t know, how do I know I can trust you?” Razz drawled crossing his arms.

“M’lord! I’d never betray you,” Slim said softly.

“Hmm. We’ll see. We could put a magic damper on him. Leaving him defenseless.” Razz mused thoughtfully, a smirk forming on his features.

“How would we even get that close?” Slim shifted nervously, his sneakers scuffing around in the snow.

“You’d teleport behind him. You’re the only one who hasn’t been attacked. He must trust you, right?” Razz growled.

  
“I-I wouldn’t know,” Slim said softly swallowing hard. He didn’t _want_ to help capture his friend. But. . . Salt hadn’t fallen. Maybe he could still save his new friend? Maybe he could convince his lord to let Slim help Salt through the EXP addiction? Razz could be reasonable. _Sometimes_.

Razz paused looking thoughtful and he grinned evilly a plan forming. “Come on Papyrus, you’re the only one who can do this! Just… find him and slip the magic damper on. Don’t you want to help him? It’s for his own good. What if he gets hurt?” Razz said softly, turning to look at his brother. “If we don’t do anything he’ll kill until he falls. You can do it, right Papy?” Razz said sweetly.

Slim shifted nervously. “Why do...why do you want to help him M’lord?” Slim asked softly with growing suspicion. It’d been a long time since his brother had referred to him as anything other than ‘Mutt’ ‘dog’ or ‘idiot’.

“I mean. . . look at him. He’s me,” Razz said. “Isn’t he? He looks just like me. Do you really think I want someone with my face to end up like that? Come on Papy, we need to help him. He can't help himself like this.” Razz said pressing a small metallic cuff in Slim’s hand, a magic damper.

“O-okay M’lord,” Slim sais grasping the magic damper. It was for Salt’s own good right? And Razz even said he was going to help him. They could get him through his EXP addiction. For once his brother was on his side, this was going to work out. Slim nodded and teleported to one of the nearby trees, surveying the forest below, looking for the small skeleton.

After tackling Razz to the ground Salt had taken off into the forest again, back to the den he’d dug out near the ruins under a large tree. As of now he was shuffling around inside, clearing out snow that had fallen into it, scowling in annoyance at the cold fluff. After which he poked his head out to see if anyone else was around he could dust, hunger constantly gnawing at him.

Slim paused, his golden eyelights landing on the small figure peeking out of a cave. It could be Salt. It was hard to tell. Or it could be a rogue fallen and Slim might get murdered. Slim sighed at himself, who was he kidding? Salt would have killed any lurking fallen by now. Slim teleported down next to the figure, to see that it indeed was Salt.

The sudden appearance of his friend starlted Salt in ducking into his tunnel, scowling out at him from underground. Knowing Slim was much too big to get into his den, no one but him would ever fit.

“Hey, Salt,” Slim said shifting from side to side his eyelights scanning the area. “Are you okay? I didn’t expect you to. . . to knock m’lord over earlier. Thanks for that by the way,” Slim said and he swallowed hard. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to betray his friend?

Slim scolded himself for that thought, he wasn’t betraying him, he was helping him. They were going to take him home, help him through his withdrawals, and help him find his brother. Slim had to do this, for the sake of his friend.

When it seemed like nothing was going to come from Slim being there, Salt expected Razz to be close by, he slowly crawled out before him. Head tilting slightly in confusion, bullet jingling as he did so. He waited to see what it was Slim wanted.

Slim sighed and smiled at him looking his feral friend over. “I. . .really want to help you, you know? I want to help you find your brother and- and get better,” Slim sighed eyelights darting away his smile fading. “I hope you forgive me. . .” Slim sighed.

Slim moved quickly, gripping Salt’s wrist pulling the smaller skeleton forward and he clasped the damper around the wrist with a click. Slim winced as Salt began to pull away and he looked anywhere but at his friend. He couldn’t bear to see the look of betrayal in Salt’s eyelights. It’d kill him, but this was for Salt’s own good. They were going to _help_ him, but why did it feel so wrong? Slim sighed and teleported them back to his sentry station, back to Razz.

Already Salt was attempting to remove the offending device with a low growl, tugging harshly at it, even digging under it leaving scratches on his wrist in his fetal attempts to shed it. The look he gave Slim was one of both confusion and hurt, why was he doing this to him? A whine escaped Salt when he found himself unable to remove it. His attention focused on the skeleton who’d placed it on him rather than the actual threat.

“I’m sorry,” Slim whispered his soul breaking at his friend’s struggles. “I’m sorry, i’m _sorry._ Your addicted, you need to withdraw. We’re going to help you.”

“Heh,” Razz chuckled his icy eyelights scanning the feral skeleton over. He marched forward grabbing Salt’s mandiable sharply, raising his face and exposing his throat. Razz clasped an ice blue collar around the struggling monster easily. Another whine closely followed by a growl left Salt as he found himself wearing a collar which he began yanking at. When he couldn’t get this off either Salt began to openly snarl at Razz. Lunging forward he snapped his jaws shut on the retreating hand, trying much harder to hurt him than he had Slim when they first met.

Salt didn’t stop this time either, shaking his head, yanking Razz across the snow with his entire body weight, even if it wasn’t much. But without his magic there was only so much the small skeleton could do in this situation, finally releasing the other’s hand and giving Slim a pleading look.

“M-m’lord there’s really no need to collar him. . . I don’t see how that would help with withdrawal?” Slim said wringing his hands together. His soul lurched nauseously seeing the bloodied, jagged wound Salt’s teeth had made of Razz’s hand. “H-he didn’t mean to bite don’t hurt him!” Slim said quickly his sockets widening.

“You feral little beast,” Razz snarled ignoring his brother and the back of his hand cracked across Salt’s face hard, causing the small skeleton to fall back into the snow. Razz clicked in disapproval, pulling out a chain attaching it to the blue collar of the stunned little skeleton.

“M’lord!” Slim hissed.

“Shut up, mutt. This little piece of shit clearly needs to learn a few manners.” Razz snapped yanking on the chain hard dragging Salt forward. “Let’s take him home.”

The collared skeleton resisted being pulled along, whining as he strained against Razz’s hold, and for the first time since they’d met looking every bit as helpless as a babybones. Salt kept giving Slim pleading looks, asking for the help he would never receive.

Slim winced seeing his friend’s pleading looks, his soul twinging with guilt. This was for the best, wasn’t it? Razz was just being Razz, but he was still going to help Salt withdraw safely? Right?

“Hurry up, Mutt,” Razz snapped over his shoulder to Slim, pulling his new dog eagerly at a quick and unforgiving pace.

This left Salt no choice but to either follow or be dragged carelessly through the snow, opting for the less painful option he did his best to keep up. But at the pace set by Razz it was increasingly difficult to keep up, Salt’s stamina had never been the best to begin with. By the time they reached the brother's house he appeared ready to collapse.

Slim looked at his friend with worry. “I can set up the guest room f-for him? I think the first withdrawal is the shakes, so there’s not much we can do for him until the nausea?” Slim said thoughtfully.

“Oh he’s not going to withdraw,” Razz waved his brother off. Slim frowned.

“But. . .you said-”

“I don’t even think he’s EXP addicted,” Razz said thoughtfully looking Salt over. “But even if he is, it doesn’t matter. I have plans for him.”

Slim’s soul sank and he frowned at his brother. “What are you talking about? What plans? We’re supposed to be helping him!”

“He’s going to help me instead,” Razz smirked and he pulled on the leash hard dragging Salt forward opening the closet before throwing the smaller skeleton in. “He’s vicious. The way he killed those monsters? He’s going to kill for me.” Razz said smirking.

Slim stared in disbelief at his brother.”M’lord! No! He’s a person! You can't just- just leash him like an animal and keep him in a closet and have him kill people for you, that’s barbaric!”

“You’re opinion is noted, and overruled,” Razz drawled. Slim scowled.

“ _Sans._ No.”

Already being tired Salt sprawled on the closet floor before dragging himself up onto his hands and knees before shoving his shoulder against the door, he didn’t want to be in here! But he was so tired already, even if he got out how could he get away from Razz? Realization dawned on him and a choked sob escaped the small skeleton, likely inaudible over their conversation.

“Excuse me?” Razz demanded softly, his icy eyelights shrinking. “What did you say?”

“I- I said no. This isn’t right M’lord!” Slim said with a deep breath trying not to lose his resolve, he needed to stand up for his friend's well being.

“Because it sounded like, you called me Sans,” Razz stepped forward his voice low, dripping with danger causing Slim to take a step back. “And I thought I made it very clear that you don’t get to call me that.” Razz growled and Slim took another step back his spine hitting the wall with a soft grunt.

Listening quietly to them on the other side of the door made Salt growl lowly despite the betrayal he felt towards his friend right now, Razz had deceived his brother to meet his own ends. Moving back away from the door he looked it over before throwing himself into it, jarring it and everything else in the closet with it. This would happen a few times before a crunch resounded through the room, followed shortly by a howl of pain from Salt.

The closet door slammed open spilling light in before Razz marched in pulling Salt up by his collar, clicking in annoyance. “Wow, no wonder your friends. You’re both stupidly self destructive,” Razz snapped tilting Salt’s mandible earning a pained whine from the small skeleton.

“Well if you’re not going to behave. . . “ Razz said as he pulled Salt sharply out of the closet, out the door and to the shed.

“M’lord no!” Slim followed close behind shouting his protests. Salt glanced around the small shed and he frowned at three pairs shackles, one fastened to each wall. Razz dragged Salt over harshly before fastening the chain leash to the shackles, securing Salt to the wall.

“M’lord please, stop. He-he’s my friend. You said we were going to help him withdraw and find his brother-"

  
“Shut up,” Razz snapped turning to scowl at his brother. “Not another word mutt! You're already in trouble.”

Slim scowled staring defiantly at Razz. “I- I won't let you do this!” Slim crossed his arms. Razz laughed his eyelights glinting in amusement.

“Oh, _you_ won’t let _me_ will you _?_ ” Razz hissed with a wide grin.

Behind them Salt hadn't bothered to struggle, the pain in his skull his biggest concern. Upon opening his left socket he inhaled sharply, vision split in half but the crack he'd managed to make bigger. Leaving the eyesight broken in half, further warping his already distorted eyesight. Hissing softly he closed his sockets and remained where he was, thoughts far away as he thought of his brother instead of this place. Even their home with all of it's problems wasn't so bad if he was there, but he wasn't here. Salt began to sob silently, no attention given to the arguing brothers before him.

“I won’t let you! This is wrong! He’s a person- hell he’s _you_ Sans, and I’m not going to let you-” Slim yelped in surprise as his soul turned blue and he was thrown against the wall across from Salt like a ragdoll.

“You know, Mutt, you keep seeming to forget your place! Let me help you out. It’s down here,” Razz moved his hand slamming Slim onto the floor. “In the dirt,” Razz smirked nastily. “But since you care so much about my new attack dog, why don’t you keep him company?” Razz drawled slamming Slim against the wall adjacent from Salt once more, holding him still with blue magic and he clasped the pair of shackles on that wall around each of his brother’s wrists, as well as a magic damper.

Slim groaned in pain. blinking in confusion. “Maybe a few nights out here with the cub and you’ll remember how to behave?” Razz hissed giving his brother’s cheekbone a firm slap before laughing. Razz released the blue hold on his brother’s soul now that he was secured to the wall. Razz’s ice eyelights flickered over his two dogs. An old one who needed reminding of his place and a new one to break in, this was going to be fun. Grinning he left slamming the door loudly behind him, leaving them alone in the dark.

A startled hiccup left Salt as his attention was drawn back to Slim, watching with watery eyelights, one of which was nearly broken. Lowly whining at the larger skeleton now that Razz had left.

“I’m sorry,” Slim said softly glancing at Salt. “I thought . . . I believed my brother when he said he wanted to help you,” Slim sighed looking down at the floor, he was such an idiot.

Everything felt like so much shit, his skull ached, vetabre ached from being dragged around, his soul kept screaming for more dust. Missing his brother, the betrayal of Slim but also Razz’s actions left him feeling raw. Salt bowed his head without another sound, succumbing to the whirlpool of feelings that easily sucked him in. He already wanted to give up, maybe his brother had ended up in a nicer place, some where he could forget his dust addicted brother. A place be could have friends and be happy.  


The smaller skeleton continued his quiet sobbing, no matter what he told himself he wanted his brother here with him. Salt just couldn't let go, they'd been through hell together. Sniffling he looked at Slim who reminded him so much of his own brother yet so different.

Slim shrank into his coat, taking what little comfort he could from the old warn gift. The tiny skeleton’s sobs from across from him broke his heart. This was all his fault, Slim should have known better than to think Razz would actually help Salt. If Slim wasn’t such a failure or so naive Salt would still be in his cave relatively happy.

Sure, he’d still be killing monsters and losing himself to LOVE but . . .it sounded like his brother had no intentions on halting Salt’s body count. At least before Salt could choose his victims, now he was going to be forced to kill whoever Razz wanted him to. Slim curled up his knees resting his arms on them before burying his face in them. All of this was his fault. Salt’s suffering, his broken eyelight, the small sobs escaping him; all Slim’s fault.

There was still the lingering question of his current state of mind, Salt wasn't a fallen, didn't appear high on LOVE, and hadn't gone for the kill when he tackled Razz to the ground. None of it pointed to a known problem within monster kind, leaving a lot of questions and no answers to his friend's condition. Salt’s sobs would die down over the course of a few minutes, exhaustion overpowering every other thing his body wanted to do. Soon he was asleep against the wall, breathing evenly.

Slim’s soul panged with guilt as he stared at his friend and he sighed. There was nothing he could do right now, so he might as well try to get some rest. Maybe he could break through to Razz in the morning? Appeal to his better half? Slim snorted. If Razz’s better half even existed. Slim sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he could get some form of rest.

***

Also a week later

Already Toffee had been in Underfell for a week and no one had seen his brother. To say that the smaller version of his brother was getting increasingly antsy was an understatement. The guy couldn’t sit still for more than a few seconds, even tossing around while he tried to sleep. But it was what it was, his brother could not be in Underfell he had to be somewhere else. But from what Red said there were countless other places he could have ended up. As per usual he was wearing a hole into the living room carpet, he’d been staying with the Fell brothers, much to Edge’s chagrin. But as Red had pointed out Toffee had nowhere else to go and didn’t always handle things like he should, or rather he handled them how one would handle them back home. And that was usually not how things worked in Underfell.

“Your going to wear a hole in my carpet,” Edge scolded slamming a pan down in the kitchen and marching out over to Tof. “You said you were the younger brother and your Sans has a LV of 7 I’m sure wherever he is, he is fine. Some of the universes are completely peaceful where monsters don’t dust each other at all,” Edge huffed making a face as his mind went to undertale.

“You don’t understand Edge! It’s not entirely him I’m worried about, where ever he is could also be in danger! If, if he falls back in again, he could….” Tof made a frustrated noise never stopping his pacing. His armor lay off to the side beside Red’s pet rock on the table.

“I know I told you about dusters already, what if…” He hadn’t actually told them that his brother had a dust addiction, but he’d told them about dusters and how other monsters ate one another where he was from. And why Underfell of all places was so much nicer than his own universe.

“Well we’ve never seen a universe with dusters before. Maybe I can make a few phone calls, see if anyone’s seen him from the other universes that we know and have numbers for,” Red suggested.

“Sure, do that,” Edge rolled his eyelights going back to the kitchen, growling as he heard Tof begin his pacing again.

“Tof, I swear to the stars if you wear a hole in my rug I’m going to put a hole in you.” Edge growled.

“Shut up Edge, I couldn’t care less about your stupid rug.” He spat out venomously at the taller skeleton. “Maybe you don’t care about your brother but I care about mine, I’m sorry that’s such a hard concept for you to understand!” He’d been watching their interactions for the entire week, Red would flinch for seemingly no reason when his brother was angry or even around. And more than once he’d caught Edge actually striking him.

“I have no idea where my brother is, he could be anywhere, and for all I know he could be a duster!”

There was a loud crash as Edge slammed down the pot he had been holding before storming back into the living room an aura of angry red magic rising from him like fire. Red visibly flinched taking a few nervous steps back. Despite the fact that he looked like a demon that had clawed its way from the pits of hell ready to breathe fire, he spoke relatively calmly, albeit sharply. “You don’t know _anything_ about me and my brother, so keep your preconceived notions to yourself! As for your brother there’s literally nothing you can do more than you are already doing, so forgive me if I don’t want you destroying my rug. Pace outside asshole,” Edge snapped.

A growl rumbled deep from within the smaller’s chest as he glared up at Edge with all the contempt in the world.

“I've seen enough, I'm not going to waste my breath on trying to get anything in that thick skull of yours.” Tof snapped before storming outside, he didn't have it in him to do this dance again today. It was a waste of time and energy, the door slamming behind him as he left.

 “What the fuck Boss? Could ya at least _try_ to be civil?” Red groaned. He’d think Edge could dig up some compassion for a literal alternate version of himself, but no, Edge was as much of a dick as ever.

“Shut your mouth,” Edge growled.

“I’m just sayin-”

Edge marched forward swinging his arm back to slap his brother in the mouth. Red yelped falling back landing on his tailbone with a hiss.

“I said shut your fucking mouth.” Edge snarled. Red swallowed hard and nodded quickly looking at the floor until Edge stomped back to the kitchen. Red grumbled under his breath wiping his mouth hoping it didnt crack and went outside to check on Tof.

Outside Tof was sitting on the steps instead of pacing, skull in his hands visibly shaking. Red frowned and sat next to him hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder.

‘You aight?” Red asked softly.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He spoke quietly, Tof tended to be more soft spoken than most other Papyruses but still retained a lot of their natural energy.Red made a face.

“Well ya know, I should know better than to _mouth_ off to boss,” Red punned. Must be a crack on his mouth or jaw after all.

“Red, please. Don't make light of your abuse. It's really not funny.” He sighed magenta eyelights flicking up to look him over for damage.

“I-it ain’t abuse,” Red scoffed looking away. “A-anyway. Any distinguishing features yer bro has i can describe to the other Sanses and Papyruses?””

“I suppose if helps if you lie to yourself.” Huffed Toffee shaking his head before looking thoughtful nodding. “Yeah, he has a massive hole in the left side of his mandible. The cracks run right up into his socket. And as I said he's even shorter than you are.”

Red nodded looking thoughtful. “Aight…”Red said taking out his phone, calling Blue.

“OH MY STARS RED! I Haven’t heard from you in forever!” Blue’s cheerful voice rang loudly and Red winced at the noise.

“Fucking hell blueberry tone it down. Ya seen any new sanses? This one’d be a lot shorter than you with a hole and cracks running up his mandible?” Red said.

“Oh, no, sorry Red. Did you and Edge meet new brothers!? What are they like!? I-” Red growled and hung up.

Red sighed and called Sans.

“I wasn’t Red-y for you to call, but I picked up anyways,” Sans greeted.

“Well, I’ve been sans a phone lately, but, I just got it back and thought i’d give ya a ring,” Red grinned. “Listen here’s a new pair of bros, and the Sans is missing. Looks like you, obviously, but even shorter with a hole in his mandible and crack up to his eye, ya seen him?”

“Even shorter than me? That’s punderful,” Sans said cheerfully. “But no, haven’t seen any other sanses in awhile, but I did find Edge’s favorite pair of boots.”

“...They’ve been missing for half a year, where’d ya find them?” Red asked curiously.

“In the box I put them in, Gyftmas’ll be coming and I thought it’d be nice present.”   

“...Ya stole his favorite boots so ya could gift it to him later?” Red snorted.

“Yep.” 

“Well enjoy breathing while ya can,” Red shook his head, hanging up. All that was left was swapfell, if they'd even pick up. Razz never answered his phone, but Slim did, when he could. Razz didn’t ‘allow’ Slim to talk to them, because they were ‘bad influences’ or some shit. Maybe he should text instead? Yeah that sounded like a safer plan.

 

**Red-y to roll: slim ya around?**

**Slim Dog:  He’s busy~**

**....................../´¯/)**

**....................,/¯../**

**.................../..../**

**............./´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸**

**........../'/.../..../......./¨¯\**

**........('(...´...´.... ¯~/'...')**

**.........\\.................'...../**

**..........''...\\.......... _.·´**

**............\\..............(**

**..............\\.............\\...**

 

Red scowled down at the middle finger on his phone. Great. Razz had Slim’s phone. Of course he did, why wouldn’t he?

**Red-y to Roll: asshole. we got a new papyrus here from an au. ya seen any nicer versions of you?**

*** Slim Dog is sending an attachment.**

Red frowned staring at his phone before he hesitantly clicked the attachment. Red’s phone immediately flashed red, 0’s and 1’s appearing on the screen before the small machine began smoking.

“THAT FUCKER!” Red snarled dropping the phone as it lit on fire. This seemed like the same virus Red had sent to Razz’s phone a little over a year ago, but he had never expected to see it again, seeing as HE made it. Razz must have had his Dr. Undyne salvage the virus from his destroyed phone.

“Red your little machine is melting the snow.” Tof observed.

“...Yeah Toffee. Yeah. I need a new one now,” Red sighed.

“Clearly, but I take it no one has seen him?” He sighed with a frown, kicking a lump of snow off the steps.

“Well I didn’t get a yes or a no from the swapfells, so that’s still a possibility if I can get ahold of Slim- that world’s Papyrus, instead of that world’s Sans. But no one’s seen him from all the others,” Red sighed.

He nodded but deflated, just like the rest of the week they’d come up empty handed. He was no closer to finding his brother than he was when he first got here. And he was starting to miss home, this place was nice and all but it just wasn’t the same.

“What if my brother hasn’t gone anywhere at all? What if he’s still home?” He mused quietly, but he doubted it because they were together when this happened, he’d told Red as such too  


“Well I coulda get ya home no problem, but not back,” Red muaed.

“Yeah I know, that’s the problem. If I do and he’s not there, I don’t know what I’d do. Red, what _do_ I do?”

“Ya just… gotta have faith that he’s alright and not give up. There’s nothin’ else ya can do but, i’m here for ya. I’d be losing my mind if it was my bro who was missin’,” Red sighed.

“It’s hard Red..my brother used to be addicted to dust. He could have fallen back in and if he’s all alone he won’t be able to help himself…” He explained quietly to his friend, this was what scared him most.

Red winced and nodded some. He didn't know what it was like to be addicted to dust, but he did know a fair bit about addiction. The first thing he’d do himself if Boss was lost was go to Grillby’s and drink himself under the table.

“Ya gotta have faith that he’s okay, Tof. Or at least that there’s someone there to help him. You’ll driver yerself crazy otherwise,” Red said softly.

“He wasn’t with the ones you knew and one of them didn’t even answer you Red, this doesn’t, how can I?” He sighed deeply rubbing his face in frustration. “I don’t think I even told about that, did I? What dust addiction does to a monster.”

“No ya didn’t,” Red said quietly.

“You told me about EXP addiction, and that’s the closest thing I’ve heard of that I can compare it too. But, even after you withdraw from dust. It never goes away, you never stop wanting it. My brother told me as much, even after three years of being clean, he still wants it.” He told him softly, gripping at his pants tightly. “You don’t get away from it, no matter how far you run.”

Red frowned looking down. “ ‘M sorry Tof, that sounds really hard,” Red said unsure of what to say. He couldn’t assure the other was fine, he might not be fine at all.

“I’m worried that when I do find him, it’ll be too late.”

Red looked at Tof with worry and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. “Well I’ll do everything I can to get ya back to him,” Red said firmly.

“You already have, Red.” He told him softly, reaching up to place a hand over Red’s to squeeze it in return. “But you have enough to worry about without me making more work for you.”

Red flinched slightly at the movement but he didn’t pull away once he realized he wasn’t about to get hurt. “Aw come on, I’m bored as hell,” Red huffed with a grin. “If you weren’t here i’d be sleepin’ at my station.

Tof frowned when Red flinched like that, had he expected to be hit? By him? Sure he’d attacked Edge before but those were actual fights. “I would never hit you, Red. Not without a really good reason. And all you’ve done is help me.”

Red glanced away looking embarrassed. “S-sorry. It’s not really a - a conscious thing,” Red mumbled softly. “I know ya’d never do that.”

“Maybe, but I wanted to tell you that anyways.” He replied giving his hand a final squeeze before releasing it from his grasp. With a sigh he lugged himself up off the stairs and into the street. “Well, I better get moving. Or else Edge might be pissed there's no hole worn in the snow.”

Red made a small noise of protest at the absence of Tof’s hand and direct presence watching Tof warily. “ ‘M sorry ‘bout my bro, he’s not always such a dick,” Red grumbled. Speak of the devil himself and he shall appear. The door opened and Edge scowled out at them.

“I have to go take care of something at work,” Edge said giving them both an unimpressed look,. “Dinner’s on the stove and put the leftovers in the star damn fridge this time Red, there’s a food shortage,” Edge muttered before giving Tof a distasteful look eyelights lingering on Tof’s sweater for an extended period of time. “And heal that fucking crack!” Edge snapped looking away and he walking off.

“Why does he hate my sweater so much Red?”

Red glanced at Tof and the sweater he adorned, a red sweater with yellow stars and he snorted with a grin. “No idea,” Red chuckled. Tof huffed after Edge before approaching Red, cupping his face to look at the damage, it wasn’t terrible at least. Humming to himself he started to heal it for Red, since he’d arrived he’d been using his healing magic more than he usually did. But he was starting to get really good at it thanks to that.

Red sighed in relief as the sting and ache went away. “T-thanks,” Red murmured softly. Tof gave him a warm smile, no matter what happened the lost skeleton was always nice to him. Even if he did hate the puns he made, Tof didn’t do something without a good reason behind it first.

Red blushed his eyelights darting away, realizing Tof was smiling at him still holding his mandible. “Red? You’re turning well, red again. Are you okay?” He asked leaning in to closer inspect his face not removing his hands.

Red cleared his throat some, sweat beginning to bead at his brow at Tof’s closer inspection. “I- I'm fine. Really,” Red mumbled softly.

“Are you sure? Because now you’re getting sweaty. And this happened last time too, are you sure you’re alright?” He inquired still inspecting his face, gently turning it this way and that with his hands.

Red squeaked, face flushing even redder and he shrunk down some into his coat some. Tof frowned further but finally relinquished his poor face, giving Red some much needed space. Red took a few deep breaths, his face still cherry red.

“I suppose you should go eat Red, don’t forget to put the food away this time. Or that annoying dog will eat it!” He scolded much like Edge, but without an ounce of heat, so unlike Edge.

“Aw, dog’s gotta eat too though. Yer not gonna eat too?” Red asked with worry.

“I’ve still got food in my inventory Red, don’t worry about it.” He assured the other with a smile, but he’d been saying that same thing all week now. But it seemed to be true because Tof seemed fine, and if he was hungry he did a damn good job of hiding it.

“Boss keeps making enough for three ya know, it’s why we keep having leftovers, usually we don’t. Its snow trouble,” Red winked.

“I’m fine Red, and if there’s a food shortage even more reason. Really, I have food.” He tried to assure him again, hands on his hips.

“Well...aight,” Red sighed looking at Tof with concern before going inside. Stars he needed a drink. It’d been a week since he last drank not wanting to drink while Tof was around but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out but for some reason he didn’t want Tof to see him like that. Actually he hadn’t even told Tof about Grillby’s since he was usually in a state of near panic. But maybe he ought to take him there, loosen him up a little?

That’d be a good idea, and then he could be sure Tof ate something. Red put the untouched food in the fridge lest Edge murder him and walked back out to Tof. “Change of plans, i ‘m gonna take ya to my favorite place,” Red said with a grin.

“Your favorite place?” He asked curiously, he hadn’t really looked at Underfell while he was here, maybe it couldn’t hurt?

Red grinned and led Toffee to Grillby’s bar. As they walked in several of the usual patrons greeted them. The purple fire elemental looked up looking curious about Toff who was at Red’s side. Tof suddenly went ridgid at Red’s side but kept pace not missing a beat, grabbing the back of Red’s jacket tightly. His magenta eyelights trained on Grillby as they walked up to the bar be stood behind.

Red glanced at Tof with concern, he’d never acted nervous around anyone before now and had daily fights with his brother. What could possibly get this kind of reaction if he wasn’t even slightly scared of the Royal guard’s Captain? He let go of his jacket once they’d stopped walking, sockets narrowed.

“Ya alright, Tof?” Red asked quietly, sitting at his usual stool. Grillby slid a bottle of mustard to Red and glanced to Tof.

“Pick your poison,” Grillby purred.

“Poison?” Tof inquired with a frown as he took a seat beside Red, keeping far too still.

“He means whaddya wanna drink,” Red explained, handing Tof a menu.

“Mm…” He hummed unfolding it to look it over, going so far as holding it upright so he could still keep an eye on Grillby. “I haven’t had most of these things…”

“I like the burg and fries with mustard but most papyruses prefer one of the  salads and a milkshake,” Red mused thoughtfully.

“Hmm….No I don’t think I want to eat leafs thanks.” He replied continuing to look over his menu. “What is that?” He pointed to another item on the menu curiously.

“Pizza? It’s pretty good, bread, cheese and tomato,” Red explained taking a sip of mustard. Oh stars, yes, that was the stuff.

“I think I’ll try that then.” He agreed now looking over the drinks section on the menu. Red grinned, his tooth flashing.

“Who’s yer new friend Sansy?” Grillby asked with an interested smirk, Tof still hadn’t looked away from Grillby and gave him a frown.

“I suppose you can call me Toffee.” He answered before Red could.

“Alright~ Nice to meet you Toffee,” Grillby said with a wink making Tof frown further, he didn’t know what that was about. “Did you get something in your eye?”

Grillby laughed at that. “Wow, you really got a innocent one don’t ya?” Grillby said, grinning at Sans. Tof grumbled under his breath going back to his menu while still keeping some attention on the fire elemental.

Red huffed crossing his arms. “Ya, he’s with me,” Red said clearly. He wasn’t about to let this fire elemental corrupt Tof. “Well that much is obvious Red, it’s not like I came here with anyone else.” Tof interjected entirely oblivious on what the two were even talking about. “Well, sometimes I’m with Edge I guess.”

“Edge would never come in here,” Grillby said with a chuckle.

“I can see why, but Red wanted to go.” He mused pointing to a drink from the menu glancing at Red. “And this?”

“Heh, a mudslide is sweet kinda, like chocolate, if you’ve ever had it,” Red tried to explain.

“No, I can’t say that I have. Any that came down from the falls is ruined. So, I guess I can try that?”

“Sure sugar,” Grillby said walking off into the kitchen. Red huffed making a face before Tof grabbed his jacket pulling the smaller skeleton closer as he leaned over.

“Red, are you sure we should be here? Fire elementals are dangerous…” He whispered as quietly as he could.  Red blinked in surprise, looking at Tof with concern.

“Grillbz wouldn’t hurt anyone, well, unless he had ta. He’s my best friend. I promise he won't hurt ya,” Red said quietly though the look Tof gave him suggested he didn’t entirely believe that.

“If you say so…”

Grillby came back holding Tof’s milkshake with a glove, placing it in front of him along with a few slices of pizza and gave Red his burg and fries.

Red grinned looking delighted, putting mustard all over the fries and burger.

“Do you really have to do that? There’s hardly any food left, it’s all mustard Red.” Tof frowned accepting his own food from Grillby with a nod. “I’ll never understand how you two do it Red, really.”

“Aw it’s great Tof, ya gotta try it sometime,” Red said with a grin before finishing his first bottle of spiked mustard. Grillby slid him another one.

“No thank you, I don’t like spicy things. Hot sauce was bad enough.” He grumbled still remembering that rather well.

“Aw suit yerself,” Red said with a grin. Red’s cheekbones began to dust a light red and he gave Tof a cheeky smile, before sliding over some french fries for Tof to try.

“Red they're covered in mustard, I saw you.”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Red said innocently earning a look from his friend who shook his head before picking up a slice of pizza, taking a bite from the end of it. It was decidedly better than canned soup, for sure. He ate a few more bites in silence before setting it down, picking up the milkshake to give that a try as well.

Red gave Tof a mischievous look before taking a bite of his pizza. “Sans behave,” Grillby scoffed walking by handing him another mustard.

“Red! You got mustard on it!” Tof complained at him with a huff, hands on his hips after setting his drink down. He looked over at Grillby with a slight nod. “They’re both very good, thank you.”

Grillby smiled looking pleased. “Your welcome~ Want another milkshake?”

Red giggled giving Tof an innocent expression. “Whoops.”

“No thank you, this should be enough for me.” He replied frowning at Red before rolling his eyelights and going back to the pizza slice _without_ mustard on it. Grillby gave a nod.

“Aw, guess ya just couldn’t mustard the courage ta try it,” Red mused.

“No puns! And we should probably go back after we’ve finished.”

“Mm,” Red mused finishing his third mustard and Grillby gave hima  4th. “Guess so, but I really relish our time here.” Red agreed and Tof smacked a hand over his mouth.

“I said no more puns! Don’t think I won’t leave you here Red.” He grumbled before going back to his half finished milkshake, finding he rather liked chocolate.

Red sniggered and licked the hand over his mouth playfully.

“Red! That’s gross! Don’t do that!” Red chuckled deeply, amusement clear in his eyelights as Tof removed his hand.

“Sure sweetheart,” Red said.

“Red I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m going back now.” He huffed at him frowning as he stood up hands at his hips.

“Put it on my tab Grillbz,” Red said standing up swaying slightly. Tof watched Red swaying with concern but shook his head before heading towards the door. Red followed Tof and gripped his hand slyly as they walked. He looked down at Red but didn’t comment on it, it wasn’t really all that weird. Though he hadn’t held someone’s hand in a very long time now, so they made their way back home in this manner hand in hand.

When they got to the house Red giggled slightly face flushed his namesake. Now that they’d made it to the house Tof pried his hand from the grasp of Red’s, shooing him into the house and closing the door behind himself.

Red hummed softly giving Tof a mischievous smile.

“Yes Red?” He asked plopping down on the middle of the couch, magenta magic dusting his cheekbones lightly. For the first time since he’d come there Tof actually felt relaxed, though he also felt warmed than usual, strange.

Red walked over to Tof, leaning forwards pressing his teeth against Tof’s. Tof blinked owlishly at Red, giving him a questioning look.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissin’ ya,” Red breathed softly.

“Okay, but why?”

“Cuz’ yer cute n’  ya been sad and I wanna cheer ya up~” Red purred.

“Nuh uh, Red, you’re the cute one cuz you’re small.” He retorted smiling at Red. Red flushed even redder

“I- I aint small!” Red whined.

“Yeah-yeah you are look!” he easily picked Red up under his arms and lifting him so his feet didn’t touch the floor.

Red squeaked and flailed blushing more, Tof looked at him for a moment before laughing.

“You squeaked! That’s adorable Red!”

“Noooo! I aint adorable,” Red said puffing his cheekbones out in a pout. “I’m...I’m ferocious, yeah…” Red huffed. This only made his friend laugh more, setting Red on his lap. “Nuh uh, you’re too cute to be scary. You’re all red, like a-a a cherry!”

Red flushed again and whined. “A-am not! Ya- ya take that back,” Red crossed his arms.

“No way Red, you’re small an cute an red like a little cherry.” He repeated with a giggle leaning back into the couch.

Red whined loudly covering his burning face in his hands. “Don’t tease me,” Red pouted at him cutely.

“I’m not, you’re just cute you know?” He told him before hugging Red against himself with a tired Sigh. “Thank you though.”

Red froze in the hug before promptly bursting into tears, his fingers clinging to Tof tightly and he buried his face in Tof’s shirt. His friend gave him a squeeze, nuzzling his skull against Red’s gently.

“What’s the matter Red?” He asked him quietly.

“N-nothin,” Red said quietly, sniffing and wiping his eyes, clinging to Tof tightly. “Just happy.”

“But you’re crying, doesn’t that mean you’re sad?” He asked with a slight frown.

“I just...can’t remember the last time I...hugged someone,” Red mumbled under his breath. Tof made a noise hugging him tighter. “Me either, he doesn’t really like to hug. Not anymore.”

Red nuzzled against Tof, hugging him tightly. Well, he’d hug Tof if Tof’s brother wasn’t going to. The other’s arms would slacken after a while as he fell asleep on the couch, Red still loosely held in his arms.

Red purred nuzzling against him, sockets growing heavy. The front door slammed open, Edge stepping it only stop and stare at the two, Tof still asleep on the couch and Red in his falling arms. Edge raised a brow bone and Red’s face flushed cherry red again. Tof didn’t stir in the slightest, his head falling back against the couch with a soft snore.

Edge stared silently at them for a moment, Red shifting nervously, before Edge took out his phone, and snapped a picture.” You’re going to freak out over this tomorrow~” Edge said before going upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, they are.
> 
> It's okay Red, your new friend doesn't think any [less ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LCOiwtCAZE) of you.
> 
> Slim you really need to learn how to make better life [choices! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6oYmHdMWzw)
> 
> Zi: Chaos, you need to stop enabling my shitposting.
> 
> Chaos: NEVER! ALL THE SHITPOSTING!
> 
> Zi: To all readers, I now have an excuse for all my bullshit, I will hear no complaints!


	3. We might be in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell are you skeletons even doing, how the fuck did any of you even get into these messes? You'r'e all trouble and you're all in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zion: Consistency? What's consistency? This wasn't even supposed to be a fic. Just take it guys, take it and enjoy.
> 
> Chaos: mwahaha

***

SWAPFELL

The next morning

The door slammed loudly as Razz stepped into the shed causing both chained skeletons to jump. Razz was holding an injured rabbit monster and he threw them to the floor in front of Salt. The rabbit whimpered covered in lacerations, leaking blood and dust.

This caught Salt’s attention, in an instant he began straining against his binds in fetal attempts to reach the rabbit laid so graciously before him.

Razz hummed softly observing his new cub’s behavior. He stepped forward, gripping the long chained leash and he took out his small skeleton key undoing the lock holding the chain to the wall, releasing Salt to see what he would do.

Within moments of being freed Salt threw his entire weight onto the rabbit, tearing into them with his bare teeth. Snarling wildly as he devoured their dust like a starved animal, anything else was ignored in favor of feeding his always persistent hunger for more. It hadn't even registered in his mind that both Razz and Slim were witnessing him eating another monster alive. Salt did not stop until there was scarcely anything left but a few scatterings of dust, his form coated with the fine dust. Slim’s friend, was a cannibal, going so far as to form a tongue in order to lick the dust from his phalanges.

“Holy shit, I knew it!” Razz grinned looking very pleased with himself while Slim watched in horror. “I knew something more was going on! There had to be a reason we never found the dust!” Razz laughed his frigid eyelights glittering in admiration at the insatiable creature before him.

“What a good cub!” Razz cooed in praise, with a deranged smile. Razz was already deciding on what monsters he was going to have Salt eat. He would gain even more power and fear with his new attack dog, finally crushing the rebellion and earning the Queen’s approval!

Salt paid him little heed, taking his time to clean the dust from his hands and teeth. However he did look up at him when he spoke up, frowning at his words and shaking his head. Salt stared for a moment before turning his attention to Slim, shuffling over before laying against his side with a soft thump.

Slim blinked and reached to his friend but the shackles prevented him from being able to touch his friend. Slim sighed leaning against his friend trying to offer what little comfort he could.

“I could get a muzzle, just in case. He’s already bitten me twice.” Razz said pacing, talking to himself with excitement. “Take him on the leash, and walk around with him, have him kill on my command. It’ll be perfect.”

Slim’s eyes flashed angrily as he listened to his brother’s plans for Salt. “ _M’lord_!”

Salt shifted slightly. Razz knew not what he spoke of, the hole he was digging for himself and his brother by allowing this to continue. Encouraging this behavior, he was playing a dangerous game that he didn’t know the rules to. Salt could very well be the death of him, and he’d never know until the wolf had his neck between it’s teeth.

“Shut up. No barking.” Razz scolded his brother and Slim scowled. Salt cuddled up against Slim’s leg and Slim smiled some despite himself. He should be afraid, or at least disturbed by what Salt had done. Salt had eaten another monster! But Salt looked so innocent snuggling up to him, so small. His friend needed help, not a leash and a muzzle.

“M’lord, please-” Slim started and he was rewarded for speaking out of a turn by a sharp glare from his brother.

“Do I need to punish you, dog?” Razz snapped hands on his hips. Salt growled lifting his head to look up at Razz, bristling at him.

Slim fell quiet looking down submissively. “No…” Slim said softly.

“That’s what I thought,” Razz grinned, and he fastened the end of Salt’s chain to the wall, so Salt couldn’t escape should he get up and Razz flipped Slim off before leaving once more.

Salt remained at Slim’s side as long as they were left there, over time crawling up into his lap. Though much of the time he didn’t sleep, eyelights merely watching the door he knew Razz would come through at some point. Every once in a while he would check Slim over, almost protectively. Though even after so long it didn’t seem as though he were regaining any of his mind.

When Razz finally did come back Slim wasn’t sure how long it had been. It was impossible to tell time in the dark shed, with its barred windows and minimal light. He knew he was hungry and it had been enough time for Salt to sleep on and off after his meal. A low growl left Salt’s throat as the door slammed open, the skeleton in Slim’s lap bristling.

Razz raised a brow bone regarding his two dogs. “Time for training,” Razz announced. He was going to get this feral skeleton under his thumb as best he could. He really just wanted him to kill on command, how hard would that be? Razz stepped forward watching the feral skeleton in case he decided to attack, unlatching the leash from the wall and he pulled the small skeleton out of his brother’s lap.

Slim shifted nervously pulling against his restraints. Where was his brother taking Salt? “M’lord?”

“One more word and I swear I’m going to muzzle you,” Razz snapped and Slim shut his mouth looking down. Razz pulled Salt out of the shed despite the smaller skeleton’s attempts to return to Slim and accompanying whines.

Only after Slim was out of sight and when it was clear he wouldn’t be allowed to accompany them did Salt stop pulling at the leash holding him back, huffing through his nasal passage at Razz. As if undignified by his actions, even going as far to give Razz a glare like he expected an apology. However rather than do anything more he plopped into the snow beside Razz, waiting.

“Can you talk?” Razz demanded impatiently raising a brow bone at the small skeleton he had leashed.

His question was met with more silence, followed by a huff, he was capable sure. But the mind required to form those words had been smothered in his own feral need for monster dust. The more he consumed the less coherent his mind became. So instead he just got a blank look from Salt, who at the same time looked unimpressed.

“Hm. Good. Maybe you could teach that fucking mutt how to keep his mouth shut.” Razz scoffed and without warning he tugged hard on the leash pulling Salt forwards, through the town and into the forest where Razz had set up a little. . . training exercise, for his new cub.

Upon hearing Razz bad mouthing Slim Salt snarled and even went as far as to headbutt his leg in retaliation. Glaring up at him with angry eyelights, lucky for Razz he couldn’t summon any magic or worse may have happened. But even like this, combined with his small stature Salt threw his weight around like a rock. His new ‘cub’ didn’t talk anymore but still seemed able to understand what was being said to him at least.

“You filthy little beast!” Razz scoffed glaring down at his rebellious pup, and his stinging leg. Razz raised his hand about to strike the disobedient animal, but thought better. He smirked. Why beat a dog when he could starve them? “You’re going to regret that you little shit,” Razz promised, pulling Salt into a clearing where he had several unfortunate monsters low on HP and tied to trees.

“I was going to have you kill and eat them, to study your attacks and urges. But since you don’t seem to want to behave I think a punishment is in order,” Razz drawled sweetly. Salt lunged at the injured monsters, seeing blood and dust but the chain pulled taut choking the small skeleton and Razz pulled the feral monster back with huff.

“Since you want to be a disobedient little shit. . .” Razz growled summoning a jagged bone. He let the jagged bone go and it whizzed horizontally through the air, slicing through his tied victim’s throats, showering the snow in blood and dust. Salt lurched forward again, seeing the dust and he gagged, Razz’s grip like iron on the chain.

Razz grinned wickedly, pulling Salt back, despite the smaller skeleton’s desperate attempts to get to the dust. Razz all but dragged the protesting skeleton back to the shed. “I’ll give you dust when I think you’re sorry enough,” Razz drawled all but throwing Salt back into the shed causing Slim to jump. Razz chained Salt back to the wall, careful of the skeleton’s gnashing teeth.

Razz walked over to his brother, undoing the other’s shackles. He couldn’t risk one dog killing the other. “You’re friend needs some solitary confinement, come on,” Razz snapped pulling his brother towards the shed door as Salt thrashed against his restraints.

“What- no, what did you do to him!?” Slim demanded sockets wide watching as his friend slammed his entire body against the wall in a desperate and futile attempt to free himself.

“Nothing, yet,” Razz snapped dragging his brother out and slamming the door, leaving Salt alone.

***

The first two days were spent listening to Salt’s screeching, if this wasn’t Razz’s house more monsters would probably have asked questions. On the third day he’d finally screeched his poor throat raw, instead whimpering hoarsely as hunger continued to burn though his bones. Despite it all he could feel his mind returning. Not enough to speak yet but to understand what was happening again.

Pretty soon the nausea would set in, and that was something he wasn’t looking forward to. There was a soft pop and Slim literally appeared right next to him out of thin air. Salt jumped in shock.

“S-sorry!” Slim said looking chagrined. He was holding a plate of spaghetti.

Curiously Salt craned his neck, bullet jingling as he tried to make out what Slim had brought with him. The floor of the shed had already been subjected to his first bout of sickness, a small puddle of semi dried magic before him on the floor.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Slim said and his eyelights fell on the drying magic. “But now I’m not so sure that was the best idea,” Slim said softly placing the plate in front of the small skeleton. “I could - I could get a bucket, yeah, i’ll do that, just a sec?” Slim disappeared as quickly as he had appeared making Salt blink.

Slim came back with a bucket and a mop quickly cleaning up the mess. Salt frowned at the strange food sniffing it curiously as Slim cleaned. Slim disappeared again, coming back with a blanket and pillow for the small trapped skeleton.

While the food he’d brought wasn’t what he wanted Salt couldn’t help when his soul growled for food, wondering what it was Slim wanted him to eat. Torn between wanting it and feeling like he might just be sick all over again, he needed something in him, even if it wasn’t his first choice.

Slim watched Salt curiously before sliding down the wall and sitting next to his friend. “W-when your done withdrawing. . . I’m going to break you out of here. But not yet,” Slim said quietly to the other skeleton while he wrung his hands together nervously. Despite it being a punishment, this was actually helping Salt and Slim didn’t want to stop that.

Salt whined lowly at Slim but seemed to visibly relax in his restraints, huffing tiredly at him. It was even harder to deal with withdrawal a second time, because Salt knew what was coming and dreaded the very last part. What if he hurt Slim by accident? Salt wouldn’t be able to live with that now after the taller skeleton had befriended him.

"I don’t really know what to expect. . . I’ve never seen dust withdrawal before, but that's what i’m guessing this is. You wouldn’t be sick this early if it was EXP withdrawal,” Slim said softly looking thoughtful. “But I’ll be here for you, as much as I can,” Slim promised softly.

More whining left Salt who despite seeming calmer was now more insistent on the food Slim brought with him, he’d never seen anything like it before. Curiosity won out there, even if he threw it back up he wanted to at least try. He had to do that much, his brother’s words echoing in what remained of his mind. Always encouraging him to keep going, to get better, that he could do it if he tried. And he had gotten it under control the first time, even if the end wasn’t as, easy as the rest. There was some hope that the rougher looking skeletons could keep him in check for that long.

Slim sighed relieved as his friend began eating. The skeleton probably needed it. He didn't know how nutritious monster dust was, but he had to imagine it lacked some essential vitamins at the very least, right? And Salt had been sick, he needed to get something in his stomach, even if he was going to toss it back up.

In what was probably the most undignified way of eating this dish ever Salt scarfed it down with his hands, it was unclear if he was even really chewing either. Fork lay ignored on the floor, crying internally at not being used. Not that he seemed all that concerned with manners right now, stopping when the noodles were gone to clean his phalanges along with the plate. In the end nothing was left behind but a licked clean plate.

Slim smiled some despite himself. It’d been a long time since he had cooked, and longer still since anyone enjoyed his cooking. “D-do you want more? Nod if you do?” Slim said softly unsure if his friend could even understand him.

Looking up from where he’d settled on the floor feeling better than he had in some time Salt would nod quickly, eyes hazing into a star and a broken star. Food from home was never like this, usually expired canned foods found at the dump. But this was something else entirely, even with his looming nausea Salt didn’t want to refuse.

“Nyeh, heh, I”ll be right back,” Slim said with a soft chuckle. It had been a very long time since he had seen stars in his own brother’s eyelights, and it made him happy to see them in his friend. Slim teleported back to the kitchen looking around warily for his lord.

Razz should be asleep. Razz didn’t require much sleep, despite the fact he worked so hard as captain of the royal guard, but still, Razz tended to be asleep at 3 am. Slim glanced doing a double take spotting his phone by the sink. Slim quickly picked it up seeing messages from Red and reading the small conversation between Razz and Red before texting Red back quickly.

**Slim Dog: Sorry...M’lord had my phone. Yeah, there’s this really small version of Sans I met. I’ve named him Salt and I’m trying to look after him. He’s been worried about his bro, I take it his bro is there?**

**Message did not send. Try again?**

Well. Something must have happened to Red’s phone. Still, this was great news and it would surely encourage Salt and give him hope throughout his withdrawal. Slim was damn sure Salt’s brother was in Underfell. There was no way this was a random coincidence.

Slim slipped the phone in his pocket and he compiled another plate of spaghetti, about to teleport back to his friend when a hiss rang out. Slim froze turning to see the annoying cat perched on the table.

He hated that pest, _so much._ It was always getting him in trouble, causing messes or breaking things. The cat hissed low it’s tail swishing. The cat growled lowly, it’s yellow eyes boring into him. It’s eyes flickered to an empty glass on the table and it swatted it off.

“Fuck off!” Slim hissed and he caught the glass, just barely, placing it in the sink. He turned the cat blue tossing it out the door and he teleported to the shed. Stupid cat. Always trying to attack him or worse, cause things to fall over to wake Razz. It did it on purpose, Slim was sure of it. Grumbling, Slim entered the shed and  knelt next to his friend, giving him the plate of spaghetti.

Salt smiled up at him stars shifting to hearts before he fell into the offered food with more vigor than last time, fork still forgotten. But this time around he ate slower as to actually enjoy his meal, even giving Slim a croon of appreciation. Soon enough the plate was clean all over again and Salt settled down getting as comfortable as the leash would allow, looking sleepy.

Slim smiled warmly sitting next to the tired skeleton, hesitantly running his fingertips along the top of he skeleton’s head caressing down the skeleton’s face avoiding the spiderweb cracks and hole in the other’s jaw.

“I got good news Salt,” Slim said softly looking down at the little skeleton. “I got word from my friend Red- a version of you. He was asking if I’d seen ya. I think your brother is in his universe.” Slim explained softly.

Salt looked up at Slim and let out a soft noise as he scooted closer to lay his head on Slim’s leg, sockets fluttering closed under his gentle attention. The fact that Slim knew where his brother was gave him hope that he would see his brother soon. Hopefully not like this. Salt never wanted his brother to see him like this again. Sighing through his nose Salt allowed himself to relax and fall asleep against the skeleton who looked a little too much like his brother. For the time being the upcoming symptoms, Razz, everything faded away into a comfortable silence.

Slim closed his eyes, just for a moment relaxing, cuddling with the smaller skeleton. It’d be alright if he just stayed here for a few more minutes, right? As long as he went back to the house before his lord woke up, everything would be fine. He didn’t want to leave Salt just yet. He felt so at peace when the other was near.

The peace only lasted up until the nausea fully set in, meaning Salt woke up just before spilling his guts on the floor. Slim was just lucky he’d moved or he’d have been covered in the smaller skeleton’s sick. Coughing he whimpered before another bout shook his form, splattering across the floor as his shoulders heaved. Not wanting to throw up on Slim he moved further away so as to avoid that.

Slim blinked looking at his friend with worry. There was really nothing he could do for him, besides try and clean him and offer a bucket. He looked around for the bucket he had brought, putting it in front of Salt gently and he rubbed the heaving skeleton’s back in some tiny form of support.

“You're okay,” Slim said softly. “It’ll pass.” Slim promised. Though he wasn’t sure how soon that’d be. This was very different than EXP withdrawal. His lord didn’t get sick until the last stage, groaning and heaving and screaming as his bones boiled and wracked with pain. Nausea seemed to be the first stage of a dust withdrawal and he had no idea what to expect next.

The remainder of the day was spent like this, heaving up anything he ate, shaking uncontrollably when he wasn't. But this too came to pass in a few days, and by the end of the week Salt had withdrawn enough to speak again. But only spoke to Slim, giving him the rather gruesome details of what was to come next, hypersensitivity then the absolute feral need to feed on dust. Salt actually didn't even remember the last part, his brother had both explained and scolded him for it when his mind returned,

Slim listened to his friend’s words closely. He would have to keep Razz away. Razz was eager to ‘train’ his new dog and would be coming to finally allow Salt to eat dust within the next day or two, ruining all of Salt’s progress. Slim had to keep his brother at bay, perhaps appeal to his sadistic side, saying a week without food wasn’t enough punishment for daring to strike the Malicious Sans? He just need a little more time. A little more time for Salt to finish the withdrawal, a little more time before he could release Salt, and save him from his brother’s twisted plans.

***

Of course Razz would never do anything Slim wanted, that was just asking too much. “M’lord, I don’t think he’s suffered enough?” Slim groaned following his brother as Razz made his way to the shed.

“It’s unlike you to _want_ others to suffer.” Razz scoffed eyeing his brother suspiciously, unlocking the shed door. Razz was sure his feral little pup must be ravenous by now and ready to kill.

“I think dust lasts longer than food. It's more filling?” Slim said anxiously as his brother pushed open the door. Razz and Slim both fell quiet staring at Salt who was completely naked save the collar around his neck covering his eyes.

“Too loud.” Salt hissed quietly, hoping the brothers would go away. Not ready to deal with anyone or anything in this state.

He sat in the middle of the floor as far away from everything, not daring to move lest the collar rub against his neck. Or the chain move, noise grating on his overstimulated mind and body. Salt could not deal with Razz’s shit today, there was no way.

“Hmm.” Razz observed Salt looking thoughtful. Was the skeleton in a withdrawal of some kind? And he was talking again, that wouldn’t do. Razz liked his attack dogs obedient, vicious, and silent. “I brought you something.” Razz drawled, pulling a bag of monster dust from his garments.

“M”lord, _No!”_ Slim groaned covering his face.

Salt cringed from the noise assaulting his senses but more than that the smell, the sight of dust. His eyelights dilated as he stared at the shimmering dust just a few feet away.

With a somewhat pained snarl he rose staring the fine powder down, but he forced himself to turn away from it. With his mind back he recalled struggling with his brother previously, Paps would want him to resist, Salt knew that.

Razz clicked in disapproval. “Why so coy?” Razz scoffed shaking the bag. “You should be starving.” Salt looked away gritting his teeth.

“M’lord please.” Slim said shifting nervously. “He needs help. He’s withdrawing from dust. He needs to withdraw and- and your tempting him! He’s a version of _you_ , not a pet!” Slim said softly hoping to somehow reach his brother.

“Withdrawing from dust? And how do you know this?” Razz drawled eyes never leaving Salt. Salt cringed their voices like knives on a chalkboard. “You’ve been sneaking out here haven’t you?”

Slim said nothing taking a hesitant step back from his unpredictable brother.  Razz sighed shaking his head. “You’ve been such a bad dog lately. I think a lesson might be on order.” Razz scoffed looking thoughtful. Slim clenched his fists at his side, anger and fear battling within his soul.

“But first, it’s time to eat pup.” Razz grinned at Salt opening the bag of dust.

“Sans, _no._ ” Slim growled and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed his brother’s arm shortcutting them both to one of the high mountains in Waterfall. Razz blinked looking completely taken aback.

“What the _hell_ do you think your doing!?” Razz demanded and Slim let go of his brother jumping back, before teleporting back to the shed.

Oh stars, What did he just do. Oh fuck! _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ . He was so _dead._ Razz was going to be _so pissed._ But, Razz was currently standing at the top of one of the highest rock formations in Waterfall and it would take at least a few hours to get back here. . .

“Time to go.” Slim whispered softly, summoning his magic, slicing half of the chained leash, releasing Salt from the wall.

Salt winced even as his soft tone, whimpering when the magic sliced though his chain. As grateful as he was to no longer have it the small skeleton was still in the middle of withdrawing, it would be at least a day or two before this even began to fade. Dust took weeks to recover from, and it had been as much hell the first time as it was being now.

“W-where can we go...everything’s, loud…” Inquired the smaller skeleton unsurely, this world wasn’t at all like his own, what could he expect while caught up in this mess?

“M-maybe the ruins?” Slim said looking thoughtful, the old man behind the door was pleasant, (if not a little crazy) and seemed relatively harmless. Plus his brother would never think to go there. “I’m gonna touch you to teleport, sorry.” Slim said well aware of the skeleton’s hypersensitivity to all of his senses.

Salt whined at the contact but allowed it in favor of leaving the shed, on the upside of all of it. He didn’t know his way around this world, it would be harder for him to hunt down other monsters in the last stage. But at the same time he worried if Slim would be strong enough to subdue him when the time came.

Slim shortcutted with a soft pop outside a cozy looking cottage. A garden of yellow flowers adorned the small cottage and Slim knocked on the front door. He had come here to have tea with the lonely king on more than a few occasions, and he couldn’t think of a safer place to take Salt. It was peaceful on this side of the underground, Asgore and the monsters were lucky enough to live here and be spared the riots and queen’s iron rule.

The door opened and the old king’s eyes widened in surprise. “Slim my friend, what a pleasant surprise, I’ll put the kettle on for a nice cup of tea,” Asgore said and he paused observing the small skeleton holding Slim’s hand. “Is this...your brother? I thought he’d be taller.”

*******

**Underfell**

 

Red groaned. His skull felt like it was splitting in two. The light was far to bright, and the lump he was snuggled against was far to hard and pointy. Red huffed, smacking against it trying to soften his makeshift cushion.

“Ow! Red! That was uncalled for!” Toffee grumbled at his friend.

Red’s sockets snapped open and he squeaked falling back off the couch, or rather off Toffee, his spine hitting the floor.

“Red! Are you okay?!” Tof quickly got up helping Red to his feet.  Red flushed his namesake and he groaned.

“I-I’m fine!” Red said flustered. What had he done last night!? Why was he waking up _in Toffee’s arms?_ Oh Stars. Oh Fuck. Toriel’s Tits, what had they done!? He couldn’t quite remember the night before. He remembered going to grillby’s and maybe crying? Why had he been crying?

“You’re all red again, are you sure you’re not sick?” Tof demanded picking Red up under his arms.

"N-no! I’m- I’m fine,” Red squeaked in shock as Toffee picked him up, eyelights going out.  

“Is this about the crying? Or the hug? Because those are normal you know.” Tof asked with a frown.

“I DIDN’T CRY!” Red screamed as Edge entered the room. Edge gave both Red and Tof unimpressed looks.

“You always cry. Was that before you fell asleep in his arms?” Edge asked with a smirk.

“I DIDN’T DO THAT EITHER.” Red said completely mortified.

“Red, you just woke up and I was holding you. Then you fell on the floor, and-did you hit your head? Do you remember who we are?” Tof asked looking over his skull for damage.

Red flushed and whined, looking completely and utterly embarrassed. Edge broke into laughter at his brother’s predicament, before pulling out his phone to taunt Red with the photo he had taken last night.

“See?” Edge cooed.

“I’m fine Tof, fuck! Dammit Boss, _why-_ AH! Stop touchin’ my skull,” Red whined. Tof hugged Red close with a huff, glancing at the picture Edge showed them. Red whimpered face turning completely crimson at the hug and he buried his face in Tof’s red sweater with golden stars, internally screaming.  

Tof gently rubbed his skull in an attempt to calm Red down, holding him against his chest with one arm.

“Are you certain that you’re alright?”

“Oh no, I’m afraid he’s not okay Tof," Edge said a devious look crossing over his features. "He has a hangover. You don’t know what that is right? it’s a very serious condition my brother gets when he drinks. You’re going to have to carry him all day, he’ll be very fragile until it wears off. Ignore whatever he says, he’s not in his right mind. He’ll need you to talk extra loud, too.” Edge said sweetly.

"BOSS!" Red hissed.

“Is that why you’re always so unbearably loud? I thought you were nearly deaf and couldn’t hear us so you thought you had to talk louder. Or maybe you liked hearing yourself..” Tof frowned looking at Edge still hugging Red like a teddy bear.

Edge frowned looking personally insulted. “Yes.” Edge deadpanned. “It’s because of Red.”

“Oh, that seems like a problem.”

“Nooooo! Don’t listen to him. I have a headache, don’t shout. And- and he’s lyin’ don’t carry me around!” Red huffed.

“Don’t fall for his delusions. You saw how weird he was acting.” Edge huffed. “Just follow what I said and Red’ll be fine.” Edge said giving his brother a shit eating grin.

“Tof don’t listen to him, he’s full a’ shit!” Red groaned. Tof frowned further at Edge, judging from his expression he was probably making at least some of it up.

“Well, I don’t see how, there’s nothing to hold the shit in. Maybe he’s just made of it?” Tof offered adjusting Red in his arms before carrying him off to the kitchen. “You have a good day at work Edge, I’m going to go take care of Red now.”

“ _Hilarious_ as usual,” Edge growled eyelights flashing angrily, clenching his fists.” Red you piece of shit, you’ve used up your sick leave so your not getting paid for missing work today.” Edge huffed leaving without another word, absolutely seething.

“Wonder what got him so mad?” Tof frowned. Red groaned into his sweater. “Anyways Red, why don’t we find you something to eat and then we can go relax for the day until you feel better?”

Red blinked in surprise, looking up at Tof suspiciously.  “Ya...ya ain’t mad at me? Yer not gonna...yell?” Red murmured quietly.

“Yell? Of course not, you don’t feel well. That would be mean.” He assured him shifting Red to one arm so he could use the other to find them both breakfast. “We can probably have the leftovers we didn’t have for dinner last night. Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Red said eyeing the other skeleton, cheekbones flushing red again. Why was Tof being so nice to him? He didn’t deserve Tof’s kindness and Tof was always so kind. It made no sense. Didn’t he know Red was garbage?

“Alright, do you want to eat at the table or on the couch?” He asked fishing the containers out of the fridge one handed, setting them beside the microwave as he closed the door to the fridge with his foot.

“I...I get a choice?” Red asked softly. “The couch…”

“Well, yes? I mean, you heard me ask right? Are you _sure_ you didn’t hit your head?” Tof hummed eyeing the small skeleton in his arm.

“My skull’s fine,” Red mumbled. Or maybe it wasn’t. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tof. He was so strange and nice and wanted nothing in return. Red couldn’t figure him out. Tof shrugged slightly popping the containers open before setting them into the microwave to heat up. Except for one small problem, he didn’t know how to use the microwave.

“Red? What do I press?”

“Uh the the 3 than start.” Red murmured quietly.

“Thank you.” Tof hummed doing as instructed.

“No problem.” Red mumbled shrinking into his coat. Tof wasn’t going to carry him around all day like Edge had suggested, _right_? He may have thought not, but he would have been wrong. Tof had every intention to carry him around for the rest of the day. When the microwave beeped Tof removed the containers and handed one to Red before closing the microwave again. Tof hummed looking around the kitchen before opening a drawer and pulling out two forks. He carried Red back to the living room and sat on the couch, plopping Red right into his lap.

“Are you comfortable Red?” Tof asked looking down at him.

Red’s eyelights had shrank once more and his entire face glew cherry red. “U-uh!?” Red whined softly.

“Red?” Tof prompted, gently rubbing his skull like he had earlier to try and get a response.

Red cleared his throat some, sweat beginning to bead on his brow. “I-’m fine.” Red mumbled his voice cracking.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Tof wasn’t sure he believed Red, but he let it go and began to eat.

Red began to eat after composing himself, glancing at Tof shyly every now and then. Tof didn’t seem to notice, focused on his own food for the time being. When he’d finished he set the container on the table, leaning over Red and squishing him just a little.

“Sorry Red, I’m not hurting you am I?” Tof apologized looking down at him as he sat straight again.

Red once more glowing his namesake shook his head with a small squeak. Red mumbled and shook his head no. Why was he feeling so weird!?

“Would you like to go back to your room after you’ve finished eating? I’m sure you don’t want to be outside and it would be more comfortable for you.” Tof asked giving Red a gentle smile.

Red blinked and blushed again looking up at the gentle skeleton. Why was...why was Tof so nice to him? Red glanced away from Toff as a warm fluttering feeling took over his soul. What the hell?

“Would you like that or do you want to stay on the couch instead?” Tof asked once more rubbing the top of Red’s skull, it seemed to help get answers out of him.

Red leaned into the touch some, his aching skull seeking relief. “C-couch,” Red mumbled. “If that’s okay?” Tof nodded at his request, seeing as Red was leaning into his hand he shifted the smaller skeleton close against his sternum. After which he began to use both hands to gently massaging Red’s skull, and they sat in silence for a time doing this.

Red began to purr softly as Toffee stroked his skull. Red’s eyelids slowly began to droop before he fell into a comfortable sleep in Tof’s arms.

***

When Edge came home from work, he was disappointed to find his brother looking quite content and happy asleep in Tof’s arms nestled against Tof’s starred awful, ugly sweater. Tof  was also asleep with his arms around Red. Edge made a face at the two skeletons.

Edge sighed, taking out his phone. He supposed he could be of some help in searching for Tof’s stupid brother. Well Red had said he had gotten an answer from everyone but the Swapfells.  Edge texted his least favorite skeleton awaiting a reply.

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Hey asshole. Have you seen any new versions of yourself running around?**

**Pocket Edgelord: Why?**

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Because we have a Papyrus here looking for his lost brother.**

**Pocket Edgelord: Ohhhh~ You know what I** ** _have_** **seen a Sans** ** _._** **Shackled** **up In my shed.**

Edge frowned down at the phone. He did not like the ~ in Razz’s text. But this was good news. Tof’s brother was in Swapfell and was relatively safe … In Razz’s shed.

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus:  Great. We’ll come pick him up so this Papyrus can stop bitching.**

**Pocket Edgelord: You will not. He’s mine. He’s going to be my new dog. So fuck off. You can’t have him, his Papyrus can fuck off too.**

Edge stared in disbelief at the phone. What an asshole! Edge grit his teeth.

 **The Great and Terrible Papyrus:** **Razz, you can’t keep him. He’s not a dog. You can’t just hold him in your shed.**

**Pocket Edgelord: Watch me. Besides I broke our machine~ if you come to Swapfell, you can't leave and no one wants that.**

Edge growled softly glaring at the phone.

**Pocket Edgelord has sent an attachment.**

Edge frowned. Hadn’t Red said Razz destroyed his phone? No way in hell was he opening that. He deleted the file.

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Yeah, not falling for that, you asshole.**

**…………………./´¯/)**

**………………..,/¯../**

**………………./…./**

**…………./´¯/’…’/´¯¯`·¸**

**………./’/…/…./……./¨¯\**

**……..(‘(…´…´…. ¯~/’…’)**

**………\……………..’…../**

**……….”…\………. _.·´**

**…………\…………..(**

**…………..\………….\**

 

 **Pocket Edgelord: And I thought you were the** **_stupid_ brother, I'm impressed! You been studying real hard there Edge? Getting lessons from Dr.Alphys? Heh, I bet you have. PS. You still can’t have him. Stay in your own shitty universe. **

Edge growled loudly causing Red to jump awake smacking his skull against poor Tof’s face with a surprised grunt.

“It’s not in the mustard!” Red mumbled sleepily. Tof yelped shaking his head and frowning down at Red sleepily.

“What?”

 **“** N- nothin,” Red murmured flushing slightly.

“Edge? Is everything alright?” Tof asked frowning at the taller Papyrus hugging Red close again like he was told. Red froze and whined slightly.

Edge’s mandible twitched up some as he looked at Tof hugging Red who was glowing bright crimson.

“It’s fine. I have good news actually.” Edge said. And he paused. “Well okay, good and bad news.”

“You growl at good news?” Tof frowned .

“No. Razz pissed me off.” Edge scoffed.

“You got ahold of Razz? And he actually answered?” Red demanded. “He sent me a virus!”

“He and I tolerate each other, you know, mutual respect captain to captain. He sent me a virus too I just didn’t open it. Anyway, Tof, the good news is Razz has your brother. The bad news is, he has your brother. . . and he doesn’t want to give him back.” Edge said looking at Tof.

“Wait, seriously!? Why?” Red demanded .

“....He said that he wants him as his new dog.” Edge sighed showing them both the texts.

“What?!” Tof exclaimed after reading the texts. “He can’t keep my brother! He’s not a dog!”

“Course he aint. Razz is a major asshole. Honestly I think he’s the most unstable out of all of us.” Red said looking thoughtful. Tof frowned at Red’s words sighing heavily, resting his mandible atop Red’s skull. Red squeaked slightly causing Edge to snicker.

“When can we go get him? I don’t like the sound of this at all, my brother is...not very stable himself.” Tof murmured.

“That might be a problem,” Red  admitted with a sigh before hesitantly looking at his brother. “Boss? Could you text Slim, maybe? Get a better picture of what’s going on? If Razz really did destroy the machine we’ll be stuck in Swapfell until Slim and I can fix it.” Red groaned. That could take a very long time.

Edge scowled at his brother, of course he had to do everything.

“Fine. Weren’t you supposed to get a new phone already? That fucking Blueberry is blowing up my phone looking for you.” Edge demanded narrowing his sockets at his brother.

Red groaned loudly at this new information. “Fuuuuck.” Red sighed. “Dammit Blue.”  he was never going to escape Blue's endless tirade of texts.

Edges phone pinged as if to demonstrate Blue’s relentless  texts and Edge glanced at his phone. “Red. Every text Blue fucking sends me is another foot up your ass, so go get a fucking new phone,” Edge snapped.

Red groaned. He supposed he could go see Alphys to get a new phone. Or he could stay here flopped over like a potato in Toffee’s arms. He liked the second option.

“Get going!” Edge snapped waving the two of them off, Edge took out his phone to text Slim.

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Slim. Your brother has a ‘new’ Sans, right?  We have his brother. Did your brother really break the machine? We would like to reunite them before I murder the Papyrus.**

**Wet Noodle: Well. . . he did have a Sans. I may or may not have teleported M’lord to the top of a mountain and taken Salt (the Sans) to the ruins. And yes M’lord broke the machine.**

Edge stared at the phone silently for a moment. Impossible. Slim would sooner quit smoking then stand up to Razz both were impossibilities.

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Who is this? Is this the new Sans? You can’t be Slim.**

**Wet Noodle: You’re** **_hilarious_ ** **. Can you guys get here?**

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: and why would we do that when we can’t go home?**

**Wet Noodle: To…to reunite the brothers?**

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Nah.**

**Wet Noodle: . . . I could use some help. M’lord is kind of trying to find us and it’s gonna be bad when he does. Also Salt kind of maybe is in withdrawal. SOS?**

Edge sighed loudly. Of course he was.

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Why the fuck do you need my help with that? You’ve helped your asshole brother through EXP withdrawal more than enough times.**

**Wet Noodle: Its not EXP withdrawal. M’lord is- was feeding him monster dust. He’s withdrawing from that. Help!?**

Edge frowned as he gave a long suffering sigh. Tof had told Red who had then told Edge about his brother's fucked up addiction. But he had been clean for many years according to Tof. Of course the Swapfells would fuck it up in the short time he was there.

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Listen. If we go there, we’re going to get trapped. If, and I mean IF we go to help, I have to make arrangements first.**

**Wet Noodle: Okay…any advice? I don’t know what I’m doing!**

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Don’t let your brother catch you. Otherwise I don’t fucking know, tie him to a chair and hope for the best? I will have to ask Toffee. He went with the lazy ass to get him a new phone.**

**Wet Noodle: Guess that’s why my message didn’t send.**

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Your brother sent him a virus.**

**Wet Noodle: oh…**

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Your brother is an asshole.**

**Wet Noodle: no he's not! He just...is empathetically challenged!**

**The Great and Terrible Papyrus: Vertically challenged as well, hm? Well we're not coming until I get leave from work, and my lazy ass brother too. You'll just have to deal with it.**

**Wet Noodle: Alright...**

Edge pocketed his phone with a grumble, now he had a whole other mess to deal with. These new skeletons were proving to be more trouble than they were worth, even if Toffee was carrying around his brother all day like a babybones.

He'd need to ask for leave for, up to a month at least, same for Red. He just hoped Asgore was in a good mood tomorrow when he put in his request. Or this could take longer than Slim had time to wait for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, everyone's doing fine, just [fine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrujXrB1_aE). ;) 
> 
> Just for fun! 
> 
> Edge’s phone contact list: 
> 
> Slim: Wet noodle  
> Razz: Pocket Edgelord  
> Papyrus: The Unic  
> Sans: Ankle Biter  
> Red: Mewling Quim  
> Blue: Whiny Babybones  
> Stretch: Universal Village Idiot  
> (in the future)  
> Toffee: Sassy asshole  
> Salt: Functioning cannibal


	4. I don't like him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings start to bloom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? two chapters on one day!? WHAT MADNESS IS THIS

Slim's phone suddenly went off startling the taller skeleton, he pulled it out of his pocket fumbling with it. And dropping it, ducking to pick it up he accidentally kicked it and cursed under his breath. He attempted to grab the runaway phone, only to kick it halfway across the yard. Sighing heavily he trudged after it finally managing to pick it up, looking down at the message. All the while Asgore and Salt both gave Slim an unimpressed look.

**Lord Edgeington: Slim. Your brother has a ‘new’ Sans, right?  We have his brother. Did your brother really break the machine? We would like to reunite them before I murder the Papyrus.**

Slim rolled his eyelights. That was probably a joke. Edge wasn’t quite as murder first ask questions later as M’lord tended to be.

**Slim to none: Well. . . he** **_did_ ** **have a Sans. I may or may not have teleported M’lord to the top of a mountain and taken Salt (the Sans) to the ruins. And yes M’lord broke the machine.**

**Lord Edgeington: Who is this? Is this the new Sans? You can’t be Slim.**

Slim scoffed glaring down at the phone. Asgore and Salt exchanged looks watching him.

**Slim to none: You’re** **_hilarious_ ** **. Can you guys get here?**

It’d be great if he had both Red and Edge’s help with Salt. He had no idea what to expect and the poor skeleton was suffering so much. Asgore wasn’t the sanest monster, Slim just had no other options.

**Lord Edgeington: And why would we do that when we can’t go home?**

Slim cursed. Well he had to give Edge some reason, but he really didn’t want to mention the whole Salt eating people thing.

**Slim to none: To…to reunite the brothers?**

**Lord Edgeington: Nah.**

Slim groaned looking up at the ceiling, of course Edge wasn't going to make this easy.

**Slim to none: . . . I could use some help. M’lord is kind of trying to find us and it’s gonna be bad when he does. Also Salt kind of maybe is in withdrawal. SOS?**

**Lord Edgeington: Why the fuck do you need my help with that? You’ve helped your asshole brother through EXP withdrawal more than enough times.**

Slim sighed.  He’d have to tell him. There were no other options.

**Slim to none: Its not EXP withdrawal. M’lord is- was feeding him monster dust. He’s withdrawing from that. Help!?**

**Lord Edgeington: Listen. If we go there, we’re going to get trapped. If, and I mean IF we go to help, I have to make arrangements first.**

Slim sighed. That was understandable, he supposed but, he really needed help. He didn’t know what he was going to do and Asgore wasn’t the stablest or sanest of monsters. He’d once gifted Slim a jar of animal skulls for his birthday for stars sake.

**Slim to none: Okay…any advice? I don’t know what I’m doing!**

**Lord Edgeington: Don’t let your brother catch you. Otherwise I don’t fucking know, tie him to a chair and hope for the best? I will have to ask Toffee. He went with the lazy ass to get him a new phone.**

Slim sighed well he could have figured that out on his own.

**Slim to none: Guess that’s why my message didn’t send.**

**Lord Edgeington: Your brother sent him a virus.**

Slim gave a long suffering sigh at this. Of course M’lord had sent a virus to Red’s phone. Well. Red had sent one first, over a year ago, but still, his brother had a  _ very _ long memory and could hold a grudge forever.

**Slim to none: oh…**

**Lord Edgeington: Your brother is an asshole.**

Slim bristled and he scowled down at the phone. Salt frowned at Slim and gave Asgore a questioning glance, who only shrugged.

**Slim to none: no he's not! He just...is empathetically challenged!**

**Lord Edgeington: Well we're not coming until I get leave from work, and my lazy ass brother too. You'll just have to deal with it.**

**Slim to none: Alright...**

Slim glanced back over to Salt and Asgore who were staring at him curiously. “Uh. Just trying to recruit some help from some friends. They might not be able to help for a while, though. But good news Salt, your brother is definitely in Underfell.” Slim said with a small smile, pocketing his phone. Salt nodded only to regret it, holding his head with a groan as the bullet shifted.

Salt came to stand at Slim’s side. Slim realized the poor skeleton was still bare boned, he hadn't brought him any clothes.

“So, Papyrus? Is this your brother?” Asgore questioned again looking at the little skeleton curiously. Salt winced at the other’s booming voice, he sounded like a gentle monster but even so it didn’t change the fact of this horrible symptom blowing every little thing out of proportion. Releasing the taller’s hand he ducked behind him, feeling uncomfortable for a wide array of reasons. Had he the mind he could probably make a list of them.

“No, this is my new friend. He’s sick? He’s really sensitive to sound right now and light and touch,” Slim said nervously. “He. . . we need help ? Can we come in?”  Slim asked nervously. The king quickly ushered them inside. Asgore led them to a small child’s room, letting them know that Salt could stay in there. Asgore drew the blinds making the room dark and he softened his booming voice as much as he could.

Salt sighed sitting down in the center of the room, curious of the soft looking bed and pillows but wary of anything touching his bones.

Now that he was able to not worry about dust temping him back down into the pit of addiction Salt was doing his best to stay still. Thinking back he recalled his brother bringing him earmuffs and a sort of blindfold, maybe they would have some here?

“S-slim…? Can I ask you something…?” he whispered as quietly as he could to the taller, knowing he’d help if he could.

“Sure?” Slim said looking at his friend curiously. At least he was speaking again.

“Last time, my bro brought me a blindfold and earmuffs...they seemed to help, do you think...we could find some?” He inquired quietly, hoping that this wouldn’t be an issue, because he couldn’t take this anymore. The look he gave Slim was pleading, as it was, he already felt on the verge of tears at how overstimulated he felt.

Slim nodded quickly and disappeared with a quick pop. Salt blinked and groaned waiting for his friend’s return. He glanced at the large goat monster, he looked familiar in a strange way, but Salt couldn’t place it. The goat monster looked to be deep in thought. Slim reappeared with earmuffs and a black blindfold.

The pop as Slim returned earned another groan from Salt but he was glad to see the items within his grasp, nodding a little and regretting it when the bullet in his head rolled around.

“I can’t touch them, can you…?” he asked uncertainly, it was a little strange to ask because Slim wasn’t his brother, no matter how alike they looked.

Slim gently knelt next to the tiny skeleton, wrapping the blindfold around the smaller skull, trying to be gentle and non intrusive. He slid the orange earmuffs over his skull gently, covering his ‘ears’.

There was an initial shudder from Salt but an audible sigh of relief soon followed after it, his frame relaxing now that all of his senses weren’t being assaulted.

“Thank you...that’s a lot better.” He continued to hold still apart from speaking, even if he was still withdrawing he wanted to be sure Slim was ready for the next phase.

“Slim...you’re not going to like this...but, I need you to restrain me before the next and last symptom sets in. You remember what I told you, right…?” The larger skeleton hadn’t been too pleased to hear about it the first time but Salt knew he wasn’t so naive to think he could be left loose like this. Not if he wanted Salt to kick his addiction.

Slim shifted his eyelights darting around. “Yeah… I remember,” Slim sighed and he nodded. “I’ll uh, I’ll find something to restrain you with…” Slim said looking away, a golden color appearing on his cheekbones. That was strange, Slim sounded a little, off? Was he alright?

“And no matter what I say or do don’t let me go okay? Because I’ll try anything and everything to get out of it, I said so many things to convince my bro into letting me go...he never agreed, but I escaped and...nearly got us both dusted.” Salt explained.

“I won't let you go,” Slim promised his voice deeper than usual.

“Hey, Slim? Are you alright…? You sound strange…” Salt inquired softly, unsure if he was just hearing him differently though the earmuffs.

Slim coughed his face glowing even brighter and Asgore smirked knowingly. “F-fine. I’m just nervous?”

An upbeat tune rang interrupting whatever Salt was going to say and Slim took out his phone frowning down at the number. It was unusual for Muffet to call this early.

“Hello?” Slim answered with a frown.

“Mutt! When I find you,  _ and  _ **_I will find you_ ** , I’m going to-” Slim dropped the phone at his brother’s voice his sockets going wide. He hastily picked up the phone with a curse shutting it off. Okay, now he really  _ was  _ nervous so at least it was no longer a lie?

There was no way for Salt to not hear Razz in his current state, making him tense up. So Razz was going to come looking for them after all. Salt felt bad for his friend, his brother was a jerk and now it was made worse because he’d been helping him from the very beginning.

“Is everything alright?” Asgore asked softly.

“Y-yeah. It’s fine. Just my M’lord.” Slim sighed and he glanced at Salt. “Don’t worry, he won't find us. He’ll never think to come here, and its locked anyway.” Slim said with a hesitant smile.

“You’re brother’s such an ass,” Salt sighed and Slim snorted in surprise his sockets widening.

“He just- He’s not…” Slim tried to defend his brother. Salt and even Asgore gave Slim

‘Are you kidding me’ looks. “O-okay...y-yeah he kind of is,” Slim agreed with a sigh. Looks like he’d have to stop at the store to buy some restraints instead of at home. He couldn’t risk going home and getting caught by Razz, so it’d be safer to stop at Doggo’s shop.

“When- when should I restrain you?” Slim asked clearing his throat.

Salt made a small noise in thought, counting off the days this had been going on up until now. Most of it was over with but the worst was yet to come, which was about…

“Four days from now. I won’t be over this yet, but it has to be done before that or, anything could happen.” he explained with a tired sigh.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to to restrain you,” Slim said softly, looking away. Why did he feel so hot under the collar at the idea of Salt being restrained and helpless? Slim swallowed hard, he shouldn’t think about it. It was just a necessary tool to help Salt withdraw. That was all, there was nothing to get all hot and bothered about. This would be _ easy _ . Right?

***

Finally the day had come for Slim to make good on what Salt had asked of him, the blindfold and earmuffs hadn’t been removed yet because Salt still couldn’t handle outside noises or sights. Leaving Slim having to manhandle Salt into position before restraining him. Unlike Slim however Salt saw nothing strange about this, it was necessary. Though that was also because the smaller skeleton was a lot more innocent than it seemed.

“Slim? Are you ready? I don’t think we really have time to waste, I don’t know when this stage will end and the other will begin…” he explained staying still in case the other began without warning.

“Yeah…” Slim said his voice once again lower than usual, and Salt felt two strong hands grip his hips as Slim placed him into position. The smaller just followed along with whatever Slim was doing, a clear show of trust from the other.

Slim ignored Asgore’s snicker of amusement, his face glowing bright gold as he tried to make sure Salt would be as comfortable as possible given the circumstances. Slim gently gripped the other’s wrist pulling it up over the skeleton’s head. He couldn’t risk Salt chewing through it, now could he? He gently grabbed the other hand and began binding the smaller skeleton’s hands together in the orange silk rope.

Asgore smirked and wiggled his eyebrows and Slim scoffed at him. Perverted old goat.

Poor Salt was oblivious to whatever was going on between the two larger monsters, though if he could see their faces he’d be even more confused by it all. But he was grateful for the soft rope, it would lessen the chances of him hurting himself when he tried to break free.

“Um...does it always take this long for you to restrain someone Slim?” He asked innocently, not even aware of the implications of what he was saying just then.

Slim choked and Asgore burst into laughter, Slim groaned softly and cleared his throat. “I-it’s not something I u-usually do,” Slim admitted his cheekbones burning with golden magic.

“I guess that’s fair, your brother usually does that it seems like.” Slim gave another choke, wheezing slightly. “ Though...I fail to see how this is funny Asgore…” he grumbled assuming the goat monster was laughing at his situation and not something entirely unrelated to it.

Asgore grinned, not that Salt could see. “My apologies, Salt. I was laughing at Slim’s expression.”

Slim scowled flipping the king off, he did NOT want to explain to Salt why his expression might be amusing to the king. Slim finished his work, looking the bound skeleton over before he looked away blushing.

This earned a confused sound and frown from Salt, that didn’t make any sense to him in the least.

“What do you mea-!” A low whine left Salt before he began to struggle against the other, his next symptom suddenly setting in. Looks like Slim had finished just in time, angry snarls falling from Salt’s teeth as he thrashed within his bindings. When unable to wriggle free the smaller skeleton went so far as to roar his displeasure. Mind lost to his hunger once again.

Nothing else mattered but the searing hunger raging through his entire being, making him scream at the larger monsters closest to him. All of his thrashing ripping him from Slim’s grasp causing him to fall to the floor with a thud. More enraged growls left his teeth as he continued to struggle, desperate to free himself from his binds in order to hunt down the nearest monster. Which just so happened to be Slim and the former king of monsters.

Slim blinked. He shouldn’t have been surprised by the small skeleton’s ferocity, Salt did warn him after all, but he was surprised. He took a hesitant step back hoping the restraints would hold. So far, so good.

As soon as he had taken that step back Salt’s head snapped in his direction so fast it could have broken itself, growling under his breath as he shook his head, flinging both the earmuffs and blindfold off. Now he had his sights set on Slim, eyelights blown and full of a similar look one might get from a fallen. Except that Salt hadn’t become a fallen, being only a LOVE of 8.

“ _ Sliiiiim _ …” Cooed the smaller monster a little too sweetly, hunger still flashing in his eyes despite the tone being used.

Slim blinked and crossed his arms. He had to stay strong no matter what Salt did or said. Thats what Salt said, so that was what Slim would do. He cocked his head to the side to show he was listening.

Looking up at Slim from where he lay the small skeleton gave a slight giggle as if amused by his reaction when Salt called his name, wriggling slightly so he could roll over onto his back.

“Are you really going to leave me tied up like this? You really are like your brother aren’t you? Keeping me tied up like some kind of wild animal, is that what you want? For me to be your pet? Is that it Slim? Tired of being the mutt, so you wanted one of your own?” He crooned devilishly at the other, eyelights shifting between hunger, amusement and mania.

Slim breathed out, looking away from the small skeleton. Salt hadn’t been kidding when Salt said he would do or say anything to be let free. “I think it suits you.” Slim said looking back at the small skeleton a small smirk tugging at his mandible.

“You would say something like that wouldn’t you? I guess the only reason we came out here was so you didn’t have to share with your brother anymore, huh?” Offered the other with equal amusement, though chances are their amusements were entirely different. “Who knew you could be so selfish.”

Slim breathed out, swallowing hard. Stars. He didn’t expect this when Salt said he would do or say anything! What was worse, there was this innocence about the skeleton, even now. Slim didn’t think Salt knew how he was affecting Slim, or just what he was implying.

“I can be pretty selfish.” Slim agreed eyeing the small skeleton.

The worst part was Salt didn’t know in the least what kind of implications he was making towards his friend nor would he remember when all of this was said and done.

“I’m seeing that right now, but don’t you think you can help me out even a little with this problem? I’m just a little tied up right now, think you could give me a hand?” Purred the other in another attempt to sway Slim to do his bidding. Asgore snorted at the pun and Slim sighed.

“S-sorry, can’t.” Slim said softly. “Promised you I wouldn’t a- and I take my promises seriously.” Slim said darting his eyelights away from the manipulative skeleton. A crunch came from behind Slim and he turned to see the king munching on popcorn. Slim raised a brow bone at the strange king.

The noise didn’t seem to register in the Salt’s mind, his soul focus still on the taller skeleton, whom he still intended to sway in order to get free again.

“What’s the matter Slim? Can’t look me in the eye knowing what you’re doing to me? Leaving me tied up like an animal that can’t behave…” he hissed attempting to get his attention again. “Do I need to beg like the dog you think I am? Is that what you want? For me to beg?”

Slim choked, his cheekbones glowing bright marigold. Asgore snorted behind Slim, not helping in the least. “I - I,” Slim said swallowing hard. “No. I?”

“Really? Because I think you do, just like your brother, you want me under your thumb.” Salt kept on going, looking for cracks in his resolve. “Turn around Slim...I can’t beg properly like a good dog if you don’t look at me…”

Slim choked his hands shaking, why was he so weak!? Salt didn’t even know what he was saying or implying, Slim had to be stronger than this. But. . . a quick peek wouldn’t hurt, would it? Slim turned to look at Salt and immediately regretted his life choices.

Salt had managed to turn back over laying with his sternum on the floor, looking directly up at Slim from the floor below, smirking up at him.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” he purred before tilting his head slightly to the side, eyelights shifting to stars. “I promise I’ll be good Slim, I’ll be a good dog for you….I didn’t listen to your brother, but that’s because I like you better...can you please untie me? I’ll be so good...please Slim...”

It would be a miracle if Slim didn’t die tonight.

Slim slowly remembered to breathe, his face had to be completely bright gold now. He shuddered slightly looking down at the small begging skeleton, his magic pooling straight to his pelvis. Slim tried to look away, but it was as if he had somehow been mesmerized by the seductive skeleton.

Salt didn’t know any better, he told himself. Salt had no idea how he was effecting Slim, Salt was innocent. Slim needed to stay strong and most certainly not go over there.

“Please Slim, let me go? I’ll be such a good boy.”

Slim shuddered taking a step back. Stars he needed to get out of here. He wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this.

“I- I’ll be back. You- sit. Stay.” Slim said and he face palmed realizing he was ordering Salt like a fucking dog. With a pop Slim teleported out of the small bedroom and into Muffet’s cafe.

Muffet, used to Slim’s teleportation by now, sighed, kneeling down and pulling out a bottle of BBQ sauce.

“Your brother’s looking for you, you know?” Muffet said her five red eyes observing Slim in curiosity. “You look … flustered dearie~”

Flustered was not the word needed right now, it didn’t even match the images in Slim’s head of Salt tied up- he really needed to stop thinking about this, right now. Right the fuck now before he went back and did something he’d both immensely enjoy but also regret after the deed was done. And oh the deeds he would do.

“More sauce Muffy?” Slim asked softly, downing his BBQ sauce quickly he stared at the ceiling trying to think of anything other than all the things he would do to that tied up skeleton. Salt was literally going to be the death of him.

“You know the royal guard is looking for you too right?” Muffet drawled giving the skeleton more of his favorite sauce raising an eyebrow. “What’d you do this time? I don’t think I’ve seen your brother so mad since-”

“NOTHING! I did nothing,” Slim groaned his mind on Salt. But oh he  _ wanted _ to do some things, lots of things. Muffet frowned shaking a third bottle of BBQ sauce.

“I thought these were virgin.” Muffet mused. Slim was acting strange, had she given him the spiked BBQ by mistake?

“He probably is a virgin!” Slim groaned. Muffet raised a single eyebrow. He? Oh this could be interesting.

“I feel like we are having two separate conversations, dearie?” Muffet said grinning amused. “Who’s he?”

Slim coughed nearly spitting out his BBQ sauce. “N-no one.” Slim said softly looking away.

“Is he cute~?”

“Muffet!”

“What, a girl’s curious, you can’t hog all the cuties to yourself.” Muffet sniffed and her five eyes glanced to the clock.

“He’s- just a guy.” Slim said softly.

“In five minutes one of your brother’s minions is going to come in. He’s been sending someone every 45 minutes in search for you.” Muffet said with a frown. Slim blinked.

“What, really?”

“It was really annoying at first, so I make them buy something every time they come in. Now my finances are doing quite well courtesy of the Queen’s Guard.” Muffet said with a smirk. Slim snorted watching the clock.

“You know, I’ve never seen your brother this hell bent on catching you. . . I’m afraid of what might happen if he finds out you were here and I didn’t report it.” Muffet pouted, a mischievous glint in all five of her eyes.

Slim sighed loudly. “What do you want Muffy?” Slim asked, there was  _ always  _ a cost.

“I want to meet your new boy toy.” Muffet crooned and Slim spit out the gulp of BBQ sauce he had just drank.

“H-he’s not, that’s, he’s just a friend Muffy!” Choked Slim as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, glancing over at the clock. Shit, they would be here soon and he didn’t have time to argue with her over a different agreement. “Alright fine, but he’s not, he’s just a friend.  _ He’s just a friend. _ ”

Muffet giggled. “Fine. I want to meet your ‘just friend’ then.” Muffet said with a wink. Slim groaned. “Bring him here in fifteen minutes, the guards’ll be gone by then.” Muffet said with a wicked grin.

“I-I can’t!” Slim sputtered glancing at the clock. “Look you’ll meet him. I promise, but  not today! Listen, I’ll explain later there’s no time now, but I can’t bring him for a few days.”

“Hmm.” Muffet said thoughtfully thinking it over tapping her chin. Slim squirmed watching the clock tick by.

“Muffy, come on.” Slim pleaded.

“I suppose that’ll do dearie~” Muffet said grinning wide showing her fangs. “But you better not disappoint me in a few days.” Slim sighed in relief when the doorbell jingled signaling that someone had just stepped in.

Slim froze glancing over and sighed in relief to see that it was just a bunny monster. He had better get going. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Salt again, but there was no time left.Slim teleported to the ruins walking around them trying to calm down. His brother wasn't going to find him, and Salt was going to get through this. There was nothign to worry about Nothing at all. 

Salt had worn himself out by the time he had come back to the ruins, the small skeleton fast asleep where he’d left him. More or less, he’d managed to wriggle a few feet from where he had been lying but that was about it, ropes still in place. Asgore was nowhere to be seen at this time, not like there was anything to do if Salt was passed out.

Slim sighed in relief and smiled down at the little skeleton. He probably shouldn’t get too close, even if Salt was asleep, but he just wanted to cuddle the little skeleton. Slim took a pillow off of the bed and placed it under Salt’s head carefully, ready to teleport if he woke up and tried to bite.

But nothing happened, Salt was far too tired to even budge as a pillow was given to him, small mumblings leaving his teeth but little else. There was no telling how long this would last though, seeing as Salt wasn’t even sure how long this part of it lasted himself. Only time would tell.

Slim curled up on the bed, a safe distance away from the small skeleton looking down at him. Stars. He couldn’t believe Salt had said those things! Least of all when he looked so innocent, he had no business looking so cute either! Not when he spoke like that! Sleeping in the same room as the small skeleton, however, probably wasn’t the best of ideas. Slim was never any good at judging situations accordingly.

***

Later that same night

 

“SLIIIIIIIIIM.” 

Slim groaned opening his eyes blinking wearily around the room. Stars what time was it? Slim groaned sitting up seeing two eyelights staring at him in the darkness.

“Where’d you go? I tried to call for you but you didn’t answer, and Asgore wasn’t here either. What’d you leave for?” Salt whined at Slim, sounding lonely.

“I uh, I went to get some BBQ sauce.” Slim murmured. Which was true! But it was mostly to get away from the sexual tension Salt was too innocent to even notice.

“Why didn’t you take me?” Salt continued to white at Slim.

“You know I couldn’t. We can’t let you out yet, your still withdrawing,” Slim sighed. He wished Tof would text him back. He wanted to know how long this stage lasted, where salt would do or say anything to get lose. As he lay there his phone rang, apparently it was Toffee.

Slim went to grab his phone, accidentally throwing it up into the air attempting to catch it, fumbling several times before actually catching it. Huffing at his own clumsiness he answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello? Is this uh, Slim?” Tof asked, entirely too loudly.

Slim winced at the loud voice. “U-uh...yes.” Slim frowned suspiciously.

“Oh good! I thought I might have called the dog again. I have far too much dog residue as it is. Yes, um, how is my brother doing? Salt is what we’re calling him, right?” Tof sighed on the other end, adjusting the phone.

“Uh yeah, Salt. He’s doing...better? He had me tie him up and told me to not let him go whatever he says. He’s been trying to convince me to let him go ever since.” Slim murmured. Tof made a noise of frustration before speaking up again.  
“I really am sorry you’re having to deal with this on your own, but I’m glad he’s at least trying to help…” Tof said his voice softening as it lowered to a more tolerable level.

“H-he was until he started offering to do- ...to do things.” Slim murmured flushing slightly, relieved Tof was speaking a more tolerable level.

“Sliiiim, I told you I’d be good!” Salt whined from across the room. “Please Slim? I want to sleep on the bed, the floor is hard!”

“I uh, I can hear that much. I hope he isn’t bothering you too much…” Tof hummed hearing his brother in the background.

Slim flushed gold and looked anywhere but at Salt, the little skeleton didn't mean it that way, he little skeleton didn't mean it that way!!!

“Sliiiim, come oooon, I know you want to!” Salt continued to call out to him in the dark.

“Is there anything I can help you with Slim? I’m sure he’s a handful right now. And I won’t be able to come for a few more days at the least, Asgore hasn’t give Edge or Red leave.” Tof asked wishing to offer any aid he could.

“H-he's pretty persistent right now and really- he's kinda being...forward? He’s saying whatever he can to try and convince me to release him- I mean let- let him go.”Slim said quickly sounding flustered. Slim couldn't see it but Tof was frowning at his words, combined with his tone. He hummed softly in thought before speaking again.

“Well, of course he wants released.” Tof mused, curious to how Slim would react. Slim choked, cheekbones flushing again. Salt huffed from, his binds staring at him with a frown.

“Who are you talking to, why are you glowing?” Salt asked.

“I-I’m not I- …”Slim said quickly.

“Not what? I don't follow Slim.” Tof hummed.

“Was talking to Salt, never mind. Anyway how long does this usually last?” Slim asked.

“It's already over, untie me.”  Salt huffed at Slim.

“Bullshit.” Slim scoffed.

“You just like tying me up, don’t you? How could you? Your so mean, just like that brother of yours.” Salt said.

“How long has it been? And, your brother has been tying mine up?” Tof asked not sounding pleased.

“....Uh not exactly, it was more chaining up? A-anyway, about half a day? Maybe a little less?” Slims aid the burning in his cheekbones starting to simmer.

“You’ve still got about a half a day, then.” Tof told him with a sigh. “It’ll be over soon, you can release him once he’s too tired to move.”

“Okay…” Slim mumbled flushing again. Why did it feel like both skeleton brothers kept giving him innuendos?

“Anything else I can help you with?” Tof yawned. “I’ll have Red text you when we’re about to come to Swapfell.”

“O-okay. Nah. That works.” Slim mumbled. He just had to hold out a little longer.

“Alright, night Slim.” Tof yawned heavily before trying to hang up the phone, cursing as instead he called Edge’s phone and started a conference call.

“IT’S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING, WHAT?” Edge shrieked angrily.

“...is your refrigerator running?” Slim asked slyly.

“I was trying to hang up! I managed to call Slim, and it looks like my brother will be finished withdrawing by the time we get there.”Tof huffed into the phone.

“Sliiiim, lemme gooo!” Salt whined in the background.

“For the 50th time, no. Hush,” Slim shushed the other skeleton.

“Come here and make me!” Salt retorted. Slim made a slight wheezing noise.  Edge gave a long suffering sigh.

“That’s great, Tof. Slim you finish that stupid joke and i’ll strangle you with your own sweater when I get there,” Edge huffed.

“Yeah anwa-” Tof accidentally hung up leaving the other two on the line together.

“Sliiim, pleeease? I’ll be good this time!” Salt continued to try. Slim wheezed again making a small distressed noise.

Edge snorted. “I don’t think you’ve ever resisted such a nice bone before, Slim.” Edge teased.

“S-shut up,” Slim groaned.

“I know you can hear me Slim! “Salt called out to him. “Meanie, don’t ignore me.”

“Yeah Slim, don't ignore him.” Edge said devilishly. “Mm...if you don’t have a go at him, I will~” Edge snickered hanging up leaving Slim sputtering and glaring at his phone.

Slim sighed and glanced at Salt, only 12 more hours right? He could do this, he hoped.

***

**Underfell**

 

“Fascinating.” Alphys mused circling Tof like a shark. Red huffed from Tof’s arms, blushing slightly. Tof was still refusing to put him down and it was embarrassing but very comfortable. 

“He looks almost just like your brother.” Alphys continued.

“You’ve met Slim. You know about our friends, why are ya givin’ Tof the whole check up routine?” Red demanded.

“Because you let this Papyrus hold you.” Alphys said innocently, Red groaned covering his face. 

“Will ya just give me a fuckin’ replacement phone!?” Red demanded.

“Red, that is very rude. You should ask nicely if you want something.” Tof scolded squeezing the smaller skeleton. “What he means is, can we please have a phone to replace his old one? We would greatly appreciate it.”

Alphys blinked at Tof in shock, no one had ever asked her politely for anything before. “O-okay… yeah,” Alphys said eyeing Toffee with suspicion. Alphys mumbled underneath her breath, walking off to dig through a closet.

“And it needs to receive and send to other universes, the coordinates I gave ya! And I want the same number dammit!” Red yelled after her.

“Your a demanding little shit Sans!” Alphys scoffed back. “Your just lucky I like your boyfriend.” Alphys said coming back with a new phone.

“Alphys I am so sorry he's acting like this, thank you for your help despite his rudeness.” Tof apologized giving Red a scathing look.

Alphys looked surprised again smiling nervously. “I-it’s no problem,” Alphys said softly.

“BOYFRIEND?” Red demanded squirming in Tof’s grasp. “He aint my-”

“Than he should be. I think he’d be a good influence on you.” Alphys interrupted squinting at Red. “I ship it~”

“Ship? I feel like i'm missing something important.” Tof frowned at the both of them. “And Red, I'm already your friend aren't I?”

Red groaned covering his cherry red face. “Y-yeah we’re friends. Course we’re friends.” Red mumbled. Alphys snickered with a devious grin and handed Tof Red’s new phone.

“Ship means I think you two would be cute together.” Alphys said her smile showing her sharp teeth.

“Well, Red is rather cute.” Tof agreed nodding at Alphys.

Red squeaked his entire skull, cervical vertebrae and even hands turning his namesake. Alphys giggled at the sight and Red whimpered.

“F-fuck off, Alph!” Red huffed weakly. 

“Red! Don't be so rude! She very kindly gave you a new phone!” Tof scolded.

“Yeah, Sansy. Out of the kindness of my own heart,” Alphys agreed taunting the small skeleton. Alphys grinned angelically before looking at Tof. Well might as well help the ship prepare to set sail. “Did you now Red has a sock fetish,Tof?”

“YOU SCALY BITCH, I’LL KILL YA!” Red roared trying (and failing) to lunge from Tof’s arms at the yellow lizard.

“He certainly does have a lot of socks.” Tof hummed thoughtfully.

“You fucking bitch!” Red snarled kicking and flailing his arms to try and scratch Alphys like a deranged, foul mouthed cat. Tof however held Red tightly against his sternum, placing a hand on the back of his skull and pressing his face against his chest.

“Red, please calm down. I already know about your sock collection, it's kind of all over the house. There is no need for violence.” Tof tried, attempting to calm his friend.

Alphys’s gasped her eyes practically shining. Tof didn’t know what a fetish was! “Oh you tall innocent bean!” She whispered. “I ship it even more now! Sans. We must protect his innocence forever. He is too good for this world!”

Red groaned against Tof’s sweater, clinging to his friend and burying his heated face into it with a soft whine. Tof patted the back of his skull gently, looking at Alphys in confusion.

“I'm afraid I'm a little confused, what are you shipping? What is this ‘fetish’ and I'm not innocent Alphys, I have LOVE.” Tof adjusted his hold on Red turning to face her.

Alphys grinned wolfishly. “Well then, I’ll explain it to you, sit down.” Alphys said.

“N-no! Don’t you fuckin’ dare! Ya fuckin’ say another word and i’ll gut ya, ya fuckin’ lizard bitch!” Red snarled. Alphys rolled her eyes at Red, knowing very well by now how empty is threats were. And now he had Tof holding him back too.

“Red!” Tof scolded.

“Well, first of all, shipping means-” Alphys started but Red’s new phone went off. It was a basic ringtone, as it was a new phone and Red answered quickly.

“Ya?” Red answered.

“Runt! What the hell is taking so long?” Edge demanded yelling loudly. Red hissed pulling the phone away from his skull. 

“Fuck Boss, don’t yell so damn loud!” Red snapped.

“Hi Edge!” Tof called into the phone far too loudly, wanting to be sure he was heard. “I think we were about to go home but Alphys was telling me what ships and fetishes are.”

Red groaned, burying his face in Tof’s sweater.

“Don’t yell so damn loud, and  _ what? _ You don’t know what a fetish is?” Edge demanded.

“Oh! Oh! It’s -”Alphys started and Red snarled at her.

“No, but what are you calling for? You're yelling too you know!” Tof countered just as loudly.

“I AM NOT! Anyway, I have news about your brother. Com-,” Edge tried order.

“Is he okay?! Where is he?! Who is he with?! When can we-” Tof's volume exploded as he spewed questions at Edge, giving him no chance to get even a single syllable.

“Argh!” Edge yelled hanging up.

“Edge? Edge what happened!? Are you still there?” Tof asked.

“Think he hung up on ya, Tof. I’ll take us back, I know a short cut,” Red said with a wink.

“O-oh, alright Red.” Tof agreed with a heavy sigh, at least there was news on his brother's whereabouts.

“Thanks for nothin’ ya dinosaur reject,” Red scoffed at Alphys, Teleporting as Tof began to scold him for his rudeness. They landed in the kitchen, where Edge was already cooking dinner. Edge glanced over.

“About damn time,” Edge huffed. Tof restrained himself this time and instead waited for Edge to explain the situation.

“Slim grew some balls and helped your brother out of the shed and the two ran away.” Edge began stirring the food.

“Wait, seriously?” Red demanded.

“I was surprised too. Unfortunately and unsurprisingly, Slim has requested our help.” Edge continued rolling his eyelights and he sighed before turning to face Tof with a frown. He hated giving bad news.

“... From what I’ve gathered Toffee, your brother was forced to eat monster dust by Razz and has grown addicted. Slim is trying to help him through the process of withdrawal but has no idea what to do.” Edge said grimly.

Tof's grip on Red tightened to nearly painful, holding him closer than he had previously. He swallowed hard before speaking, voice trembling.

“I-I see..”

“...I am sorry,” Edge said quietly. “Slim has him somewhere safe. I could give him a call?” Edge suggested. “And you could talk to him? He’s looking for tips to help your brother and we can’t get there yet.” Tof shook his head at his offer, looking like he might burst into tears at any moment.

“W-well, he'll need to keep him locked up, depending, depending on what stage…and, he'll, he'll need to bind him...or he'll run away to hunt monsters...” Tof explained hugging Red tighter still, unshed tears collecting in his sockets. His worst fear had come back for his brother, and he was in no way able to help him. The skeleton holding Red had begun to tremble, so close to breaking down.

Red made a soft noise, before wrapping his arms around Tof's neck. "Hey... Yer bro's in good hands. Slim's a bit of a clutz and doesn't think things through, but he has a big heart. Yer bro's gonna be fine, I know it." Red said gently, giving Tof a gentle squeeze.

Tof pressed his skull against the top of Red's his shoulders jerking with silent sobs. He hoped Red was right, he couldn't lose his brother after he'd worked so hard to overcome it the first time.

"I-I hope so Red...I r-really hope so..." He choked out magenta tears sliding down his cheekbones.

Red's soul panged and sunk at the sight of tears. He couldn't stand to see any version of a Papyrus cry. Red adjusted pulling his hand from the back of Tof’s neck to gently brush away Tof's tears with a thumb. Tof gave a shuddering sigh and smiled slightly at Red.

“H-hey. I'm tellin’ ya yer bro is gonna be fine. Slim will listen to yer instructions and yer bro will be back to his old self in no time. He won't let nothin’ else happen to him and we will be there soon, right Boss?” Red glanced at Edge who had focused on the food he was cooking over watching the shorter version of himself cry.

Edge sighed still not looking at them. “You know I need approved leave from the king before I can go. You too.” Edge said firmly.

“What if Tof and I went without you and you catch up when you can?” Red asked Edge as he wrapped his arms around Tof in a gentle hug, who have Red a squeeze in return.

“Asgore is not going to let his Judge take off like that, and you know it.” Edge reminded his brother with a scowl. “Razz might kill you anyways.”

“That asshole can try.” Red scoffed. Toffee sniffled slightly and frowned. Red is a judge?

“You’re staying, Red. Both of you are until we get approval.” Edge said firmly. Red scowled but his brother was right,  _ as usual _ . It didn't mean he had to like it. Tof just held Red close and listened to the brothers, Edge made a lot of good points. And Tof knew nothing about Swapfell, it was probably different from Underfell and home.

“I-I understand, I'll wait until you're able to go with me.” He told them both quietly, at the very least he knew where his brother was now. He'd just have to have faith that Slim could take care of his brother until then.

***

Tof stared at the phone in frustration. He didn’t understand how he was supposed to hit the little buttons with his thumb bone. His fingers were thinner, so shouldn’t he use them to text rather than thumbs? Only under both Red and Edge's insistence that he get one did Tof cave in and accept this small device.

He'd spent the last three days trying to figure this stupid device out. It wasn't going well, he'd managed to somehow send a blurry picture of Red to Asgore who wasn't even in his contacts list. They were friends now.

In another instance he'd called this world's Undyne without realizing it, resulting in her overhearing him scolding Red about his sock collection for twenty minutes. They were also friends now, and had sparring matches after she got off work.

Then there was the time he'd tried to text Red and got a thing called ‘dog residue’ in his inventory. Apparently he'd texted a dog and it had somehow sent this to him. They were not friends, and it kept leaving more dog residue in his inventory. Tof wasn't sure how, because he never saw the dog.

The phone vibrated against his hand and he squeaked dropping it onto the couch where it proceeded to burrow into said couch. Tof sighed and gave the phone a look of annoyance.

“Tof is the phone giving you trouble?” Edge asked sounding entirely too amused as he walked in home from work. “Be dominant, show it who’s in charge.” Edge teased.  

"Edge any advice you have given me has been of no use.” Tof grumbled digging the phone out of the cushions, tapping the screen with his index finger rather than his thumbs.

“I was trying to call Slim.” Tof explained tapping the screen again, frowning at the text message he was trying to open.

“I take it that didn’t work out too well for you,” Edge snorted and he looked around and frowned. “Where’s the runt?”

“Edge, I’ve told you before don’t call your brother mean things. He’s at  Grillby’s, something about greasy burgers and mustard,” Tof frowned tapping the phone again. “You know, the usual. I wasn't really listening.”

Edge gave im a surprised look. “Really? I’m surprised, you usually pay him  _ a lot _ of attention,” Edge said innocently nad he frowned over Tof’s shoulder at his phone. “Why are you calling Razz!?”

“I told you, I was trying to call Slim.” Tof huffed at Edge, knowing Red he'd been gone for hours. Which meant, he'd been trying to call Slim, for hours.

“Who the fuck is this!?” A sans like voice demanded from the phone, though his voice was slightly higher pitched.

“Rude! I'm trying to call Slim, no need to be so nasty about it!” He retorted to the other, having not heard Edge at all. “Who is this? You sound like a Sans, only, screechier.”

“How dare you!? I do not screech! Fuck you!  _ You _ sound like the mutt. What kind of Papyrus reject are you and what do you want with the mutt!?. . . do you know where he is?” The voice turned sweet at the end, catching Tof slightly off guard. Edge listened and watched warily unsure if he should interject or not.

“You just were, and I'm not a reject! Wait, dog? Why are we talking about dogs?! I don't know where any dogs are, who even is this?!” Tof yelled into the phone entirely too loud, like always. It was at this moment that Edge completely lost it, bursting into laughter, drowning out whatever Razz was screeching. Edge covered his face, as he continued to completely lose his shit. It was the first time Tof had really seen the captain lose his composure. Despite it all he had to smile a little, Edge looked more relaxed than Tof had ever seen him.

“Wait a minute, are you the one who keeps sending me dog residue?!” Tof demanded of the stranger, and accidentally hanging up on Razz. “Oops.”

Edge grinned, his howls of laughter dying down to giggles. “Oh my stars, Tof,” Edge said between laughs. “Holy shit, that was fuckin’ great.”

Tof blinked in surprise. For a moment Edge had sounded like Red. Edge snickered. “Here, yer contact list is here,” Edge mused showing Tof where is contact list is. And Slim is under - did ya let Red name yer contacts?”

“Oh, um, yes?” Tof replied with a frown. “Why?”

“Well I’m guessin’ Slim is Slim chances.” Edge said pointing to the contact. Tof groaned at the pun, this might explain why he couldn't find anyone.

“This is why I couldn't find anyone, I didn't know who was who because they're all puns! Who even is fintastic?!” Demanded Tof.

“Undyne,” Edge shook his head making a face. “Why the fuck am I Edgeible arrangements!?”

“I, I don't know. But can you help me change these to just their names? Please?” Tof sighed rubbing his face in frustration.

“Ya, no problem,” Edge said taking the little phone and changing the contacts.

“Your voice sounds different,” Tof observed.

“Mm?” Edge glanced up. “Have you finally gotten used ta my soft volume of speaking?”

“You sound like Red.” Tod explained shaking his head a bit. “I had no idea it was an accent, I just thought Red was too lazy to use full words.”

Edge flushed slightly, his cheekbones turning a light red and he burst out laughing again. “Well he is a lazy ass, but, nah- I mean, no. We have gutter trash accents. Anyone who talks like us from Underfell is from the streets,” Edge explained. “So I try to hide it, it would ruin my reputation,” Edge explained.

“I see...well, neither of you sound or seem like gutter trash to me.” Tof told Edge with a frown, Edge could be uncouth at times and Red lazy. But all in all he did like the fell brothers a lot, and they'd done a lot to help him. Even Edge, despite their first meeting and fighting afterwards. They still fought even, at least when it came to Edge’s treatment of Red. However Edge could also be kind, even if he tried to hide it. “I don't know about anyone here, but I rather like it. I'm glad it's not because of laziness.”

What he hadn't told the brothers was that he'd started picking it up from being around Red so much. It had happened the other day when he was with Undyne, who thought it was hilarious. He'd kept it to himself because he'd assumed it would make him sound lazy.

Edge looked caught off guard and he gave Tof a genuine smile. Now Tof was caught off guard, Edge had never smiled like that at him, or ever since he'd arrived nearly two weeks ago.

Tof’s phone went off causing him to jump. Tof fumbled with the phone and answered. “Hello?” He yelled much too loudly.

“Come get Sans from my bar before I kick his fucking ass!” Grillby's demanded.

Toffee sighed. “Is he causing trouble again?”

"He's picking a fight with high LOVE monsters like an idiot.” Grillby's sighed.

“Of course he is, why wouldn't he be? In sorry Grillby, Edge and I will be there shortly.” Toffee assured him trying to hang up, and taking a picture of Edge instead. Grillby saved himself some trouble and ended the call himself. “Stars damn it!”

Edge himself looked half pissed off half amused.”what did the lazy ass do now?”

“Picking fights a with high LOVE monsters, I need you to come, they'd behave more if the Captain is around, right? I mean, I'm nobody to them.” Tof explained with a heavy sigh, heading for the door.

“Yeah. Red's probably not going to leave willingly anyway.” Edge said putting his chest plate back on. Tof glanced at the chest plate. One day he really hoped he could have armor half as good as the armor Edge wore. His own armor he was quite fond of course ,but, it wasn't  _ real _ armor it was the best of what he could scrounge and piece together.

When Edge and Tof entered the bar there were several disgruntled monsters all glaring at Red who was clinging to the light fixture high and small enough to be out of all of their reach. Red drunkenly taunted the monsters insulting their manhood, mothers and pay grades.

“Red! You need to come down, we're here to take you home!” Tof called to the drunken skeleton with a frown.

“No.” Red said petulantly, hugging his light fixture. “Fuck off.”

“Red! You're being very rude! Get down here!” tof demanded hands on his hips.

“Make me!” Red huffed.

“Fine.” Tod huffed catching Red in his blue magic, wrenching him off the light fixture.

Red squeaked in surprise before growling like a wild animal. Tof rolled his eyelights lowering Red but not letting him go.

One of the monsters Red had been taunting stepped forward now that Red was in reach. “Back the fuck off.” Edge snarled.

“Aw come on cap’n. Why don’t ya let me dust him. I’d be doing ya a favor! I know ya collared him but i’m sure it's just outta some familial obligation, let me take him out, you wouldn’t have him draggin’ ya down anymore!” The bear monster said wit ha dark grin.

Edge smiled unpleasantly at the monster before a sharp red bone shot out from the floor impaling him.

“Captain! No dusting in my bar!” Grillby snapped. Edge rolled his eyes as the impaled monster's HP dropped to single digits and the bone attack disappeared causing the monster to fall to the floor with a cry. The monster crawled backwards and the others left quickly, none wanting to face Edge’s wrath.

Red whined from the blue hold. “Lemme go!” Red gruffed. Tof sighed lowering Red into his arms before releasing him from his blue magic.

“Tof, no he-” Edge tried to warn.

Red snarled and squirmed in Tof’s arms and when Tof didn’t immediately release him he sunk his sharp teeth into Tof’s ulna.

“Bites.” Edge sighed. Tof yelped at the bite but didn't let go, narrowing his sockets at Red.

“Red ya better let me go this instant yer actin’ like a wild animal an there ain't no reason fer it!” Tof scolded angrily refusing to release the smaller skeleton.

Edge blinked at the accent smiling slightly. Well, it seemed Tof had been spending  _ a lot _ of time with his brother. If Red wasn’t so drunk he might have appreciated it too. Instead Red growled gnawing on Tof’s ulna like a dog with a bone.

"Stars dammit Red! Ya better stop it or imma have ta smack ya, that hurts!” Tof growled giving his skull a light smack, he didn't want to hurt him but he was hurting Tof.

Red immediately let go huffing like a child denied ice cream.

“Thank you, now let's go home and get you in bed.” Tof grumbled adjusting Red in his arms against his chest. “Edge, you ready?”

“Mm,” Edge said looking amused. Red whined and flailed but was unable to escape as Tof began carrying him home, Edge walking next to them. Tof only held him tighter, refusing to loosen his grip.

“I’ll let you go after we get you home Red.”

“Donsh’t wa-wanna,” Red said slurring his words slightly.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, whelp, “Edge huffed. “Or I’d be dragging you through the snow.”

“Well you have to Red.” Tof huffed glancing at Edge as they made it back home.

Red whined and huffed reluctantly clinging to Tof before humming and nuzzling against Toffee’s sweater. Tof shook his head but didn’t seem to mind, holding him in one arm as he used the other to open the door.

“Oh, Edge, have you heard back from Asgore yet?” Tof asked as he headed up the stairs to take Red to his room.

Red whined flopping against Salt.

“He’s been. . . in a bad mood lately, but I’m going to remind him that I'm still waiting on an answer, tomorrow, “Edge said thoughtfully.

“Alright, just let know then?” Tof nodded carrying Red to his room, pushing it open with his foot. He grimaced at the dirty room and shook his head going over to Red’s bed to hopefully lay him down. “Alright Red, you can let go now.”

Red whined clinging to Tof tightly. “Noooo don’t leave me.”

“Red you need to rest and sleep off the alcohol you drank.” Tof insisted trying to pry Red from his sweater, Red could be really hard to get off when he wanted.

"Stay with me? Help me be quiet?” Red said softly, eyelights going big.

“What are you talking about?” Tof frowned at Red, still trying to pull him off to no avail. Red had latched on like a leech refusing to let go.

“Pleeeeease…..” Red said softly. “You make the nightmares go’way”

Tof stared at Red for a moment, gaze softening and he sighed softly.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” He agreed pulling Red closer instead of trying to pull him off, giving him a squeeze. “But don’t bite me again, okay?”

“I won’t, m’ sorry,” Red said softly nuzzling against Tof.  Tof couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend, glancing at the rather repulsive bed of his. “I’m not touching that, we’re going to the guest room.” He informed Red carrying him back out of his room and downstairs to the living room.

“I thought you were going to put him to bed?” Edge asked from the couch, watching one of Mettaton’s shows.

“He won’t let go, and I refuse to touch that bed of his.” Tof explained shaking his head. “So we’re going back to the guest room.”

Edge snorted, eyelights brightening in amusement. Red whined clinging to Tof with a relentless grip.

“I….I feel s-” Red groaned before promptly puking all over Tof. Edge choked trying (and failing) not to laugh at poor Tof’s misfortune.

“M...m sorry,” Red whined.

“It’’s fine, it’s not the first time I’ve been thrown up on.” Tof assured Red without so much as a cross look, looking down at his now filthy sweater. Next he looked to Edge who was laughing his ass off, he didn’t find it particularly funny but didn’t bother to voice this. “You wouldn’t believe how many times it’s happened. I’ll just wash it, no big deal. Edge? Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Depends, is Red going to throw up on it?” Edge demanded. He didn’t know how Tof was so calm right now.

“Just give me a shirt Edge, please? I can’t keep wearing this, it’s filthy.” Tof huffed frowning at his ‘friend’. “He’s probably done? And if not I’ll wash that too.”

“Fine…” Edge hummed disappearing upstairs. Edge came back with  _ fashionable  _ clothes and not that star awful sweater. Edge brought down a red turtleneck to replace the evil starred sweater of Toffee’s.

“Thank you.” Tof thanked Edge taking it in one hand before carrying Red to the guest room. “Red you need to let go so I can change my shirt. Okay? I’m going to put you on the bed now.”

Red whined and hesitantly released Tof, flopping on the bed with a huff. Tof pulled off the soiled sweater, dropping it off to the side while he grabbed the borrowed turtleneck. There were a few fractures in some of his right ribs, a small slash over his sternum and a few scars from old healed over wounds scattered about.

Red flushed bright red staring at Tof’s bare rib cage. Red didn’t advert his eyes, instead he stared taking it all in.

“Red, what are you staring at?” Tof asked halfway though pulling the turtleneck when he noticed his gaze. “You guys have scars too, right?”

“Uh... uh huh.” Red said and he giggled finally looking away, face flushing even more.

Tof shook his head as he rolled his eyelights before pulling the turtleneck on, finding that it fit perfectly. Maybe it was one of Edge’s from when he was younger?

“Does this look okay Red?” Tof asked glancing at Red, not that he should be asking a drunk something like that.

“Mmm red suits ya…” Red murmured flushing again.

“Red, my sweater was red too.” Tof reminded him with a raised bone brow.

“Wasn’t only red~” Red said innocently.

“Okay fine, whatever.” Tof rolled his eyelights again. “Scoot over a little please.”

Red crawled over to the side to allow Tof some room, Tof sat down on the bed beside Red before fully laying down.

“How do you feel?” Tof asked glancing up at his friend.

“B-better.” Red mumbled. “A little hot.” Red admitted. He couldn’t believed Tof just took off his shirt in front of him. Sure he was drunk and sure he was technically an alternate version of his brother but  _  THOSE RIBS.  _  Red flushed, looking away.

“Are you sure, your acting very odd. It’s not hot in here.” Tof said with a frown.

Red nodded. “Uh huh. I’m ribbing to bet it’s pretty hot in here.” Red grinned.

“Red no!” Tof groaned covering his sockets.

Red snickered. “Aw i thought that was pretty rib tickling,” red snickered.

“No Red, just no.” Tof sighed shaking his head.

“Aw.” Red giggled. Tof shook his head squinting at his friend. Red murmured under his breath and snuggled up to the taller, his fingers ‘innocently’ running down the red turtleneck. “S-soft.” Red hiccuped.

"Well yes, it is rather soft.” Tof agreed with a chuckle. Red giggled.

“Yer...yer cute.”Red told Tof as if it were a secret and Red pressed his teeth against Tof’s. Tof didn’t move, skull flushing magenta. He’d since learned more about their actions the first time he’d accidentally drank. Much of it was learned from Alphys herself, when he could manage to get his phone to do what he wanted anyways.

Red purred and giggled and licked Tof’s teeth. “U-uh, Red? M-maybe you should lay down and sleep?” Tof tried shuddering slightly.

“Mm…” Red snuggled against Tof. “ya sayin' ya wanna sleep wit me?”

“U-uh…?” Tof didn’t really have an answer for that, trying to will his soul to stop racing in his chest.

Red giggled resting his head against Tof’s sternum as he gave Tof a mischievous smile. “I like makin’ ya blush.”

“R-red! Behave!” Tof huffed averting his gaze off to the side and away from his friend.

Red snickered giving Tof a gleeful look. “Or what? Ya gonna teach me a  lesson?” Red purred. Tof grumbled sinking down into the collar of the turtleneck covering up half his face, anything he said muffled by the thick material.

Red cackled softly and hummed, burying his face in Tof’s borrowed sweater. Tof took a quick glance at Red and immediately regretted it, he looked adorable like that.

Red’s sockets slowly began to close as he nuzzled against Tof and the red turtleneck. Tof snuck more glances at Red as he began to fall asleep, slowly reaching up to lay an arm across his back and hold Red a little closer. Red had mentioned nightmares earlier, he wasn’t sure what those were about but if it helped him sleep better. Then he didn’t mind doing this for his friend, best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our skeleboys might be starting to have [feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ODDtLMiGnY)! If only things wouldn't keep cockblocking ;)


	5. Freedom-Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you slap them hard enough, the ugly will come off, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: WE HAVE ARISEN FROM THE GRAVE! Enjoy more of our nonsense!
> 
> Zion: Nope, fuck this, I'm going back.
> 
> Chaos: _Drags Zion out of grave._

Finally twelve agonizing hours later Salt had snapped out of his last symptom. Apart from being very stiff and tired he seemed to be alright.

“Do you think you can take the magic dampener off me though Slim? I mean I can’t teleport like you can but I’d still like to have my magic back.” Since he had no clothes of his own here Salt ended up in leftover children’s clothing that was just a tad too big for him and kept falling off his shoulder at random intervals. What he wouldn’t give to have his precious coat back again, his pants had to be held up with a belt.

Slim snorted looking at Salt with a grin, his eyelights darting away. “Y-yeah. I should be able to get that off.” Slim said softly.

“The collar too?” Salt asked looking hopeful. They had been able to detach the chained leash, but not the blue collar Razz had placed around Salt’s cervical vertebrae. Much to his annoyance, making him want to slap Razz with it if he ever got it off.

“I- I’m sorry. I’m never going to be able to get that off. The only one who can is Razz, or someone with a higher LOVE.” Slim said with a wince.

The smaller skeleton groaned at this, he really was going to slap Razz stupid with this collar if it was the last thing he ever did! Or dust, whichever came first, though he didn’t think that Slim would approve of him dusting his brother like that. Even if it would have been hilarious, to him.

“Alright, fine. What’s his LOVE anyways? I never got a check on him, and I swear, when I get this stars damned thing off I am going to slap the ugly right off your brother’s face. And yes, I know that’s an impossible task, but for him, I’m willing to try.” Growled the smaller skeleton as he tugged in annoyance at the leather, as if it had personally offended him somehow. Well technically it kind of had thanks to Razz.

Slim grinned despite himself and chuckled. He had never heard anyone say something like that about Razz before. Everyone was too afraid to even dare. “He’s level 12.” Slim said thoughtfully.

“Do you know anyone with higher LOVE?” Salt asked with a frown as Slim began messing with the magic damper around his wrist.

“Just Edge.” Slim said with a frown. “And the queen. The queen won't help, but Edge should when they come..”

“When are they coming?” Salt asked with a frown.

“Well, M’lord trashed our machine and I’m still fixing it so when they get here, they can’t leave, so Edge had to make a lot of preparations.” Slim explained.

 “Well, anything is worth a shot at this point.” Salt said tugging at the collar with disdain. “I mean we’re hiding in some ruins with an old goat man who won’t STOP GIGGLING LIKE AN IDIOT!” He yelled at Asgore who he knew could hear him. “I KNOW YOU’RE OVER THERE, STARS DAMMIT.”

 Salt grumbled crossing his free arm over his chest in irritation, knowing how silly he looked in these kids clothes when he was not a child but an adult. But that didn’t mean Asgore had to keep laughing every time he set eyes on the smaller skeleton, it was really starting to get on his nerves. The embarrassment made his skull flush with blackened magic, making it look almost grey.

 “I need to get my coat back, there is no way anyone is going to take me seriously like this!” he complained, though it only served to make it worse for himself as Asgore continued his laughing from the doorway. “Shut up! If you hadn’t been kind enough to let us stay here, I would have ended you already.” Something about the tone of voice he used said that he wasn’t joking either.

 Not that it stopped Asgore’s booming laughter, Salt scowled furiously and Slim grinned down fondly at his friend. “Well, your coat’s in my room, and when the underfell bros and your bro get here they’re gonna appear in my basement.” Slim said looking thoughtful and he grinned as he popped off the magic damper. “Got it!”

 “Finally!” He sighed in relief before hurling a bone right next to Asgore’s head for good measure. “Enough already! I get it! I’m short like a fucking babybones! But I’m not!”

 “Well, is there any way they can come today? Without catching your brother’s attention? Because I don’t see him letting us go anywhere to get away from his bullshit if he can help it. And could we go somewhere where _he_ isn’t? I’ve seen enough goat man for the rest of my life. And I don’t want anymore damn tea either.” Salt had destroyed a cup of tea earlier by dumping half a bottle of hot sauce into it much to the horror of the former King.

 Slim covered his mouth laughing and Salt paused. Stars. Slim laughed just like his brother. Slim wiped his eyes which had teared up some from laughing.

 “Oh stars. Asgore, your face.” Slim snorted. “Nyeh heh heh.” Slim shook his head. “M’lord shouldn’t be at the house at this time of day, so we should be safe if Edge and Red are ready to come. We can get your coat and go to the basement and call the Edgelord.” Slim said with another snort of laughter.

 “That sounds easy enough then, your brother is a busy body so that makes a lot of sense I suppose. He’s probably still looking for us anyways, so I guess he wouldn’t even look there.” Mused Salt softly, though his mind was lingering on Slim’s laugh, he’d never heard him laugh like that. It was nice.

 “Thanks for all your help Asgore.” Slim said with a wide smile. “Before we head home to get your coat I have to keep a promise Salt, is that okay? We have to make a quick stop.”

 “That’s fine?” Salt said with a shrug, better than being here with the laughing goat man he may or may not skewer at this rate. “Let’s go then.”

 “Okay.” Slim said as Asgore chuckled one last time and Slim grabbed Salt’s hand gently, teleporting them to Muffet’s cafe. Salt blinked adjusting to the new surroundings and jumped as he was suddenly face to face with what could only be this world’s Muffet.

 She was different than his of course. Her five eyes were a blood red and she had her hair tied back in a single ponytail. She had a X like scar across her face and all her limbs.

 “Oh my!” Muffet gasped and she reached out grabbing Salt picking him up as if he weighed nothing. “Look at you dearie~”

 “M-Muffet don’t manhandle the skeleton!” Slim scolded nervously.

 For a moment Salt merely stared at her, blinking a few times. It wasn’t very often he was picked up like this by anyone who wasn’t his brother, but soon enough the initial shock had worn off.

 “Put me the hell down!” Demanded the small skeleton, magic dusting his face at the indignity of the situation. “What is it with you people and just _grabbing_ me?!” Hissed Salt like an angry cat.

 “Ahuhuhu~ Oh my goodness  you are just _delicious._ I could just _eat_ you up!” Muffet cooed. “I didn’t realize Slim’s boyfriend would be so small.” Muffet giggled placing the small skeleton down with a grin.

 Salt’s eyelights went out as she said that, the previous magic coloring his skull draining before he rekindled his eyes and took a more aggressive stance with Muffet.

 “Like hell I’d let you eat me, Slim who the hell is this and what the hell is going on?!”

 Muffet blinked in surprise at the sudden aggression tilting her head curiously. Slim, who’s face had turned bright gold at the term ‘boyfriend’ groaned into his palms. “This is Muffet. She’s a friend? But uh, she didn't mean that she was going to literally eat you. She meant that she thinks you’re cute.” Slim supplied. “It's just a phrase here, she’s not a threat.”

 “Why the hell would she say that if she hadn’t meant it?! What is _wrong_ with monsters here?!” He near screeched, everything was turned on it’s fucking head, Slim had to keep in mind that things in Salt’s home universe were not kind to Salt. Everything was near literal there, and thus everything said to him was taken at face value. “And technically skeletons don’t have a gender so how can I be his boyfriend?” Poor oblivious skeleton had no idea what she was talking about, or why Slim was blushing like that.

 “Oh- where did you find this precious innocent cinnamon bun?” Muffet gasped her eyes going wide and she grinned.

 “Long story.” Slim scratched the back of his skull. “There you saw him h-happy? We have to go.” Slim said eager to get Salt away from the spider.

 Grumbling Salt crossed his arms over his chest, sulking as he scooted closer to the other skeleton but not without keeping a wary eye on the spider. Friend or not he didn’t trust her, besides it hadn’t sounded like Slim was certain of her loyalty.

 Slim smiled at Salt taking his hand gently and teleporting them to his room. Salt blinked adjusting to the new setting. There wasn’t much in this room. A mattress on the floor with a crusty blanket in a ball, a stained pillow tossed to the side, a number of socks strewn across the floor, even more collars than socks were thrown about, some half finished metal contraptions decorated the room, old food sat in a pile in the corner, dirty laundry was _everywhere_ , and a suspiciously clean looking wooden dresser. Slim opened the dresser pulling out Salt’s cargo jacket. What remained in the dresser were even more scrap metal and half finished inventions.

 Salt’s eyelights lit up when they were greeted with the sight of his jacket, he hadn’t meant to be rude but couldn’t help it when he snatched it from the other’s grasp and tugged it on. Eyelights morphing into little grey stars out of sheer joy at having his coat back. Buttoning it up quickly before shoving his hands into the pockets, Salt nuzzled his skull against the furred hood as he’d done so many times before, sighing happily.

 “Sorry, and, thanks...this means a lot to me you know...it was from my bro.” Salt explained since he hadn’t bothered to do so before the dust had threatened to swallow up his mind like it had.

 Slim smiled. “I get it.” Slim said his fingertips tugging at his own black leather jacket. “I feel the same way about my jacket. It was a gift from my bro too.” Slim said softly looking away. Salt frowned trying to imagine Razz gifting anyone, anything. He couldn’t picture it.

 But the more he thought about it, the more he was reminded how their worlds twisted them in different ways. Maybe he hadn't always been such an asshole to Slim, sighing softly he offered Slim a smile in turn.

“So, what do we do now? I don't know how any of this works.”

“Gotta go to the basement. Only room built for interdimensional travel and call Edge and see if they’re ready yet.” Slim mumbled only for Salt to blink in confusion. “Uh, that room is where they'll appear.” Slim simplified leading the smaller skeleton down the stairs, peeking around for Razz, just in case, and then to the basement. The basement was home to a desk with some strange devices and a very broken machine. It looked like someone had attacked it with bone constructs. Small metal pieces littered the floor, shattered glass and wires surrounded the contraption, telling the tale of its demise.

Slim picked up a small cell phone on the desk dialing, and waiting to see if Edge would pick up. After three rings-

“The fuck do you want Swapshit?” Edge snarled.

Salt frowned at the rude voice he heard over the phone, he assumed it was this Edge person. Seeing as he had been wtihdrawing he hadn’t really talked to any of them but his own brother and not for very long. Humming slightly he hopped up on the desk to get a better look at the cell phone, head tilting curiously causing the bullet to jingle like always.

“You picked the right name alright, he sounds like someone who's always on Edge.” commented the small skeleton who took note that Edge sounded just slightly like Slim and his brother, but still had his own (screeching) voice.

Slim chuckled despite himself at Salt’s words. “What was that!?” Edge demanded.

“Hey, I was wondering if you guys were ready?” Slim said not replying to the question.

“Finally want me to teach that brother of yours a lesson? About fuckin’ time I-”

“No! Could you get your asses here already? Salt’s done withdrawing and we could really use the help before my bro gets home. Help that _doesn't_ involve kicking his ass I mean. Plus, uh, we can’t get the collar M’lord put on Salt.” Slim interrupted. Edge sighed, loudly. 

“IS THAT SANS?”A voice yelled in the distance.

“Ah- hey- WAIT-I WAS USING THAT-”

“BROTHER!?” A familiar voice screamed from the other end of the phone. “HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? THE WITHDRAWALS ARE OVER?”

Oh stars, despite his brother’s yelling it was still so nice to hear his brother’s voice.

 “Y-yeah I'm here bro.” Unable to contain himself Salt sobbed hugging the phone to his chest. He was okay, and Toffee was okay, it seemed impossible. He had expected to turn into a duster when his dust addiction had kicked back in but he’d made it and soon he’d see his brother. Choking on his words he held the phone out to Slim, tears collecting in his sockets, Salt didn't know what to do with himself right then. Maybe it was best Slim did the talking for now. So instead he resigned himself to blubbering like a not so giant babybones.

Concerned golden eyelights looked Salt over and Slim took the phone gently, wrapping a hesitant arm around Salt he pulled Salt close in a hug. Salt whined at him but stayed in his grasp for now. “H-hey. Your bro uh can’t talk at the moment?” Slim said hesitantly.

“Is he okay!?” Toffee demanded.

“Y-yeah just a lil emotional. Hey can you put Edge on the phone? I think it’s time you guys reunite, okay?” Slim said gently.

 Salt buried his skull against Slim, accepting the offered comfort easily after having been through so much with the taller skeleton. He sobbed quietly into his shoulder gripping tightly at the jacket he wore.

 Slim held Salt close, running slow soothing circles on the other’s back as Edge’s screeching voice came back to the phone to the disappointment of his ears. “So can you guys get here? Are you done with your preparations?”

 Edge gave a long suffering sigh. “We will be there soon.” The line went dead and Slim sighed shaking his head.

 Salt hiccups from his shoulder before lifting his head to look at Slim, dragging a sleeve across his sockets to dry them. Despite it all he was smiling, Papyrus was alright and they would be together again soon!

 “Thank you Slim, thank you so much...” He hugged Slim with both arms tightly, smiling up at him with a watery grin. “Maybe we can even go home after all.”

 Slim’s soul lurched nauseously at the thought of Salt going back to a place where monsters literally ate each other. Slim hugged Salt close. “Of course, you're my friend.” Slim said softly. There was a sharp crack that split the air in front of them, as if reality itself had been torn. Salt and Slim jumped in surprise as the room suddenly had three extra skeletons, the tear disappearing.

 “BROTHER!” Toffee cried barreling into Salt, and Slim.

 Caught off guard Salt would yelp in surprise before wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

“Bro are you okay?! I never thought I'd see you again, I thought, I thought a lot of things...” Salt choked clinging to him for dear life, sobbing all over again at just how much he'd missed his brother and how happy he was to see him again. “And you said I couldn't leave you so why did you ditch me?!” He demanded playfully.

“I’m okay! “Toffee sighed hugging his brother tightly. “I was afraid- I was afraid I’d never see you again too.” Toffee whispered his sockets filling with tears as he clung to his brother. “But I ended up in this really nice universe!”

“That's great Paps, I'm glad you got to see someplace that's better than home is.” he chuckled quietly against him, he didn't know about that universe so he just had to take his word for it, it wasn't like Pap to lie after all. “I'm so happy you're alright...”

“I’m happy you are alright too! I was so worried!” Papyrus sighed clinging to his brother. “But home is better brother, because you're there!”

 “Nah bro, that's my line.” He reminded his brother with a smile, finally leaning back to get a look at him, but also showcasing the damage to his eye.

Toffee gasped grabbing the undamaged side of his brother’s mandible gently tilting his head looking at the broken eye. “Brother what happened!? “Tof demanded.

Salt stiffened as he was examined, of course his brother would notice that, he never missed anything. Suddenly feeling very self conscious he covered his head with his hood.

“I-it's a long story bro, can we talk about it later please? And some of it I don't even remember because...because iwentdustcrazy.” Salt said hiding further under his hood. Toffee knew of course, but having Slim tell him on the phone versus facing his brother was an entirely different matter. Shame filled Salt, he had never wanted to put Toffee through that again.

“But your eyelight…” Tof took a step back before turning on Slim his eyelights glowing magenta, much reminding Slim of his own brother’s eyelights. “What did you do to my brother!?” Toff growled, a venom in his voice Salt only head when facing elementals. Slim started sockets wide, hands up in a placating manner.

“I-I - uh?” Slim spluttered unsure what to say.

“Bro! It wasn't his fault! He even helped me with the aftermath of it all.” Salt didn't want to go into details with two unknown skeletons sharing the room right now, the entire thing an embarrassment for the small skeleton. “Slim has done nothing but help me since I got here, he's my friend.” He really hoped this appeased his brother or Slim might be in trouble.

Tof blinked and gave Slim an apologetic look the magenta fire in his eyes fading. “I-I”m sorry.” Tof said softly rubbing the back of his skull. “A-are you _sure_ you’re okay brother?” Tof said squeezing his brother’s shoulders looking his brother over with concern,

“Yeah, I'm okay now. It's just been crazy here is all...well, you already know cuz I told you on the phone...I'm sorry, I know you're probably disappointed that I fell back in after being clean for so long.” he sighed quietly as he forced himself to look into those eyes that always held such care for him. “I just had a lot of accidents...”

“It’s okay brother! All that matters is that you're safe. We’ll talk about that later.” Tof said pressing his forehead gently against Salt’s closing his eyes.

“So what are we calling the short Sans again?” Red drawled raising an eyebrow at Salt, watching the two brothers. He knew Toffee had missed his brother terribly but he hadn’t expected such blatant raw affection to be displayed between the brothers so openly.

“I told you, I call him Salt.” Slim said nodding at Salt.

“I'm not short, you're all freaks. And I still don't get it Slim. I'm not a packet of sodium...” he grumbled shooting Red a death glare, so much for their moment.

“We call short Papyrus, Toffee.” Red said eyeing his alternate quietly.

“Isn't that a food? Why are we named after food?” Salt demanded.

“Iunno.” Slim said with a shrug.

“Brother? What’s this?” Tof tugged at the blue collar around Salt’s throat.

“Oh...that...is another long story I _really_ don't want to talk about. Ever.” he supplied quietly, in all the excitement he'd completely forgotten about the stars damned collar. “Can we get it off now, please?”

“Hmm. Yes, blue doesn’t suit you very well.” Edge drawled stepping forward, having been watching silently behind Red.

“Boss.” Red said warily, squinting at the tall armored skeleton. Edge reminded Salt more than a little of Razz, and he grit his teeth.

“Relax.” Edge rolled his eyelights at Red and Edge walked over to Salt his crimson eyelights scanning Salt over and he grasped the blue collar.

“Don’t break it. I’m going to use it to beat the ugly off of Razz’s face.” Salt informed the much larger skeleton, stars they were really fucking tall, freaks.

Edge grinned showing his sharp teeth and he pulled Salt forward by the collar before unclasping the offensive article, dropping it to the floor in front of Salt. Salt sighed in relief, rubbing his cervical vertebrae. A gloved hand gripped the hand at his throat hard, pulling it off. Something red flashing and suddenly there was an annoyingly familiar pressure at his neck. Salt looked down to see a _red_ collar adorning his cervical vertebrae in place of the blue one. Salt gawked at it before glaring up at the other skeleton.

“BOSS!” Red groaned.  

“Are you fucking kidding me?! What the hell did you do that for?!” Snarled the newly enraged small skeleton before grabbing the blue collar up off the floor, slapping Edge across the face with it then kicking him in the shin. Rather than stay near him Salt retreated between Slim and Toffee, at least he could trust them.

 Slim choked, trying, and failing, not to laugh at the complete and utter look of shocked rage that passed over Edge’s face.

“How _dare_ you!?” Edge snarled.

“He looks like you but he acts like your bro.” Salt said to Slim and the comparison to Razz caused Edge to sputter in horror. Red covered his mouth but couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted and Edge scowled crossing his arms.

“I was merely collaring you so Razz couldn’t recollar you! I”ll take it off once Razz is no longer a threat. I mean, obviously he got the best of you the first time.” Edge drawled scowling at the floor angrily.

Salt scowled right back at Edge, last time he had a magic dampener on him, this time he didn’t. Stepping forward Salt took a more aggressive stance with Edge, which was probably comical to anyone but Slim his brother.

“I had a stars damned magic dampener on me, he has never gotten the better of me!” Hissed the tiny skeleton ready to fight about it if he really had to, if anything it was Slim who got the better of him. “And it wasn't even him who put it on me either.”

Edge and Red immediately both looked at Slim who seemed to shrink into his jacket at the attention, Red looked away and back at Salt.

“Boss, take the collar off.”

“No!” Edge scoffed crossing his arms and looking off to the side. Toffee bristled about to intervene, sick of Edge’s attitude from the time he’d spent in Underfell but Red beat him to it.

“ _Papyrus,_ take the collar off.” Red growled an edge to his voice Toffee had never heard from Red before. Edge flinched and scowled at Red looking furious but amazingly enough he listened. Edge walked over to Salt despite the small skeleton’s fighting stance and unclasped the collar stepping back incase his shins suffer his wrath a second time or decided to smack him with the blue collar again.

“There? Happy?” Edge demanded.

“Not really.” Red grumbled.

“I swear there's something wrong with you guys, I don't need protecting. Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean I'm less capable!” Salt glared at the taller skeletons, but the anger wasn't really there, if anything he looked hurt. “If I want help, I'll ask for it.”

Salt sighed heavily before backing down again, hiding in his hood much like Slim had hid in his own jacket. Even going so far as to lean against Slim’s leg.

“He kind of deserved it.” Tof said squinting at the skeleton he'd spent the last few weeks with. Edge scowled at Toffee, crossing his arms.

“If Tof’s little brother gets hurt, it’s your fault for making me take the collar off.” Edge scoffed glaring at Red.

“Boss he’s the older one, fuck!” Red groaned face palming, he needed a drink. “They’re not swapped he’s just short!”

“Salt is really strong.” Slim said defending the smaller skeleton. “Everything that happened to him is my fault…”

This made Salt look up at his friend, Slim didn't think that he blamed him did he? That wouldn't do, he reached up grasping one of Slim’s hands in both of his own.

“Slim, it's not your fault. You didn't know what was going on, he tricked you, you can't tell me it's all your fault. Besides...if you hadn't been helping me, I would have become a duster, and...there's no coming back from that. You can ask my bro, we've seen so many of them. I mean it bro, I nearly was one, but Slim helped bring me back from the edge. Even though it meant betraying his own brother to help me.” He told not only Slim but the others as well, voice ringing with conviction, he wouldn't let Slim think so little of himself when he'd done so much for a stranger.

Slim blushed under the praise, not used to it his cheekbones glowing gold. He felt guilty for falling for his brother’s trick, his part in capturing Salt, but it did end up in Salt surviving through dust withdrawal. Slim hesitantly smiled at Salt, happy his friend had forgiven him.

“Wait, wait wait. Slim _betrayed_ Razz?” Red said eyelights shrinking.

“I-I might have teleported him on top of a mountain and … helped Salt against his wishes.” Slim said shifting slightly.

“About fucking time! Get this asshole a drink!” Red grinned.

“Does this mean I can-”

“No, Edge, you can't hurt my brother!” Slim scowled at Edge.

“I’d like to have words with this ‘Razz’,” Tof said softly. And now Salt was nervous all over again, this wouldn't end well for Razz at all if he knew his brother like he did, and boy did he.

“Uh, bro that's fine and all but try not to overdo it, please?” Requested the small skeleton who gripped Slim’s hand tightly between his own. Tof sighed and glanced at Salt and Slim and he began to smile.

“I’ll be civil.” Tof said and he walked over to Slim. “Thank you for looking after my brother, when I couldn’t. It means a lot to me that you helped him through everything.” Toffee said and Slim nodded giving Salt’s hand a gentle squeeze, Salt blinked and smiled up at Slim.

Edge raised a brow bone looking at Slim then to Salt curiously and he glanced at Red who smirked. “I-It was nothing.” Slim said rubbing the back of his skull giving Toffee a small smile. “I-” Slim was cut off as lavender bones shot up from the ground around them, tall and sharp. Slim jumped back in surprise only for more attacks to shoot up enclosing them, caging them all.

“If I knew you idiots were just going to come back to the house it would have saved me a lot of searching.” Razz’s voice growled and the captain casually walked down the stairs his icy eyelights glinting in amusement.

“Oh, shit.” Slim whispered, his eyelights shrinking and Razz laughed.

“Come _on_ , you should know by now you can run from me but you can’t hide. All dogs come home _eventually._ Isn’t that right, _Mutt_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Mutts just don't know their places, do they?
> 
> Nobody is happy with this. Except [ Razz ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU), he is _very_ happy with this. 
> 
> Zion: And us, we're happy with this.


	6. Razzberry Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets their bony ass handed to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt just _can't_ beat the ugly off.
> 
> Chaos: Yes Zion, I totally used that as the chapter name :P Mwa,ha,ha,ha,ha.
> 
> Zion: Why the hell do you listen to my shit?

Slim ducked his skull, shrinking into his leather jacket with a quiet noise of distress and Salt looked at him with a frown before casting a glare at Razz.

“Oh, this should be fun!” Edge said with a wicked smirk beginning to summon his magic.

“Hm, have you brought me a new puppy?” Razz said ignoring Edge, as his eyelights fell on Toffee.

“Don’t ignore me asshole!” Edge growled summoning a wave of bone attacks, all aimed at Razz. Razz gave a soft sigh before scowling at Edge. He immediately turned Edge’s soul blue slamming the other captain against the wall, hard.

Edge seemed to be the only threat here, in Razz's opinion, so it was best to take him out now. Razz slammed Edge against the wall three more times cracking the back of his skull against the wall until the tall captain slumped unconscious, only then did Razz let him fall to the floor in a heap.

“B-boss!” Red cried wishing he could run to his brother, but if he passed through the sharp lavender bones caging him in it would surely take his 1 HP.

Scowling as he watched all of this unfold Salt held tight to Slim pressing up against his side. Of course Razz would be back already, and he'd finally been able to relax. But it was just a reminder to him how even in these nicer universes he couldn't relax. There was always another enemy lying in wait for you to drop your guard.

He felt bad for Red, it had to be hard to watch someone do that to your little brother. Though he felt less bad for Edge, since he was a jerk. Growling lowly he grabbed the collar from his inventory before hurling it right at the attacking skeletons head.

“Hey! Wrong skeleton asshole!” Spat Salt before releasing Slim from his grasp trying to move between the bones, wincing as the space was even smaller than himself. It took much of his health, fuck, anymore and he'd dust then and there.

Razz scoffed picking up the blue collar and his sockets narrowed at Salt as the bones around him moved to cage him separately from the Mutt. Razz grinned, maniacally so and he rushed forward towards Salt, head on, swinging a bone club at him that had materialized in his hands. Salt dodged just barely, growling as his back hit the wall.

“D-don’t! M’lord, stop! Please!” Slim said sockets wide with worry as Salt dodged another swing from Razz. “You’re going to kill him!”

“Oh give me some credit.” Razz swung the bone like club as if it were a baseball bat just barely missing Salt’s ribs as he slipped off to the side. “I think I know just how much damage he can take.”

Salt huffed eyeing Razz from where he'd landed, unsure he believed that with how overzealous he'd shown himself to be these past few weeks. Clenching his jaw he gave both Slim and his brother a look of desperation, with his HoPe so low there was little else he could do to help. And he was getting tired already.

“That’s enough!” Toffee yelled sockets narrowed misting pink magic as he glared at Razz. This version of Sans seriously lacked manners, respect, or any form of self control.

Razz of course ignored the shorter Papyrus’s words, nearly caving in Salt’s skull with a vicious swing. Salt yelled falling into another lavender bone to avoid the swing and landing on his tailbone. Salt hissed checking his HP, he only had 4 left.

“S-Salt!” Slim cried teleporting to his side, careful to avoid his brother’s attacks.

The smaller skeleton whined lowly with the pain, his poor skull ready to fall to pieces under such vicious attacks when it was already so badly damaged. Dust flaked off the cracks and he covered the area with his hands, if this kept up he wasn't going to survive. Already his body was showing signs of turning to dust before their very sockets, to the absolute horror of his younger brother.

“Stop it, Sans! Stop it!” Slim yelled standing in front of Salt protectively. Razz’s grin was manic, his lavender eyelights shifting to a magenta color and he swung the bone club at Slim, but it didn’t hit. A red bone smacked into it knocking it from Razz’s hands and it landed harmlessly on the floor. Red was panting hard, clearly winded, his one red eyelight flickering as he scowled at Razz, the other socket dark.

“How dare you!” Razz snapped turning towards Red. That was probably all the magic Red would be able to muster and he wasn’t going to be able to defend himself from the short little psychopath. Red's magic had been hard to access for over a decade now.

Toffee walked carefully around the bones, making his way over to Razz, who turned back towards Salt and Slim, deciding Red wasn’t a threat. Razz’s eyes lingered on Salt just behind his brother before he glared at Slim. “Move!”

“No!” Slim said firmly holding his ground, his soul pounding in his ribcage as Razz growled at him. “You are in  _ so _ much trouble you filthy Mutt! . . . Step aside and I’ll forgive you. We can forget about this. Move and you won't be punished.” Razz offered sweetly, too sweetly.

“No!” Slim growled clenching his fists. Razz rolled his eyelights turning Slim blue and throwing him against the wall, hard, next to Edge. Razz was very aware of his brother’s 1 HP but he knew  _ exactly _ how to hurt him without taking a single decimal of HP. Slim yelped in pain as he dropped next to the unconscious skeleton, Slim’s eyelights hazing over. Razz grinned down at Salt, collar in hand.

“You’ve been a very bad dog.” Razz drawled grabbing Salt’s mandible hard, digging his fingertips into the hole in his jaw. Salt cried out in pain and Razz backhanded him hard across the face. Salt screamed, feeling something shatter in his mouth and Razz grabbed Salt by his throat.

“Now then, you little shit I’m going to-” Razz froze his eyelights disappearing as a pink bone impaled him from behind, exploding through his chest plate with a small cloud of dust as marrow dripped from the bone attack. It just barely missed his soul. Razz shivered,  his eyelights pinpricks.

“Leave my brother  _ alone _ .” Toffee growled twisting the bone before jerking it out. Razz crumpled to his knees dropping Salt to the floor. Blood and dust quickly stained Razz’s cracked chestplate. Slim made a distressed sound from the corner of the room and Razz groaned softly in disbelief, his eyelights returning, the magenta color of his eyelights turning back to their natural lavender.

“H-how da-dare you?” Razz growled.

“How dare I? How dare  _ you _ !” Toffee growled and he grabbed the smaller skeleton roughly by his blue bandanna. “You need to be taught some _ manners _ .” Toffee spat furiously.

Salt groaned sitting on the floor cradling his aching jaw. He had most definitely broken a tooth, maybe two. His vision came in and out of focus as he tried and failed to keep up with the things going on around him.

Razz growled stumbling slightly before he swung his fist at Toffee who caught it and punched Razz in the face. Razz fell back with a cry and Toffee kicked the smaller skeleton hard in the side earning a surprised cry from him. Toffee’s fists shook at his sides as he glared down at Razz.

Salt slowly opened his jaw to examine the damage, the motion making his head swim under the onslaught of pain that it brought. Shards of his teeth clattered to the floor shortly afterwards, two of his back teeth broken from the impact. Today was just full of wonderful surprises wasn't it? He thought bitterly, trying to focus and failing when he heard his brother fighting with Razz. Salt just wanted to let himself pass out right about now, his head hurt so much.

Toffee glanced at Salt with a worried look and turned to glare back at Razz, his magenta eyelights burning in fury. “You’ve permanently scarred my brother. Allow me to return the favor.” Toffee growled stomping his foot down on the other’s throat, pinning the short captain. Toffee punched Razz hard in his scarred eye socket, causing the cracks to deepen. The three scars broke open splintering further down Razz’s face, stopping just above his left cheekbone.

Razz cried out in pain, his fingertips brushing the broken socket and he kicked Toffee’s leg hard. Toffee grunted but otherwise seemed unaffected, too angry to care about his own pain. He pulled Razz forward slightly by his bandanna and punched the captain across the face again, and again, and  _ again.  _ Rage consuming him, it was hard for him to stop until-

“Toffee, enough.” Red said softly teleporting to Toffee’s side, grabbing his fist.

Razz whimpered, his eyelights fading out, bloody cracks lacing through his cheekbones from the impacts.

Toffee froze, he trembled slightly and glanced at Red. “ _ Enough. _ ” Red growled quietly, but not threateningly and Toffee sighed letting his arm fall.

“Bro, c’mere plethe.” Salt called to his still enraged brother, the effort made his skull swim. If they weren't separated and his brother calmed then Slim could be short one brother. “Thas enough, he'th not worth it.”

While he wanted to try and calm Toffee he doubted his mangled speech was helping his cause any, merely reminding his brother what Razz had done to him only minutes prior.

“We thould go home, I think thas enough excitement for one day...” He added quietly more to himself than anyone else, and to forget about the majority of this would be great. Forgetting that the machine was broken in his state.

Toffee scowled at Razz who very well might be unconscious as he wasn’t moving, nor did his eyelights return. Toffee walked over to his brother the anger in his eyes being replaced by concern.

“Sans…” Toffee said softly and he hugged his brother tightly, careful of his brothers new wounds. “Can we go home? Can we just- can we just go home?” Toffee asked quietly. Home might have been terrible, but no one had ever hurt his brother like that there. They never got close enough to get the chance. Toffee could keep Salt safe there, he understood how home worked. He didn’t understand how these new places worked.

_ “ _ I'd like that right bout now... _ ” _ Salt agreed, feeling the same as his brother. These worlds might not have been as cruel as theirs but it was all they knew, there were different rules to follow. Transitioning would not be easy for either one, but it also meant they wouldn't be coming back. Home lacked the technology for such a machine as this, nor could either brother teleport. It would be a one way ticket. Salt held tight to his brother letting his sockets close, his head hurt so much.

“Not going to be able to get you two home for at least a week or two.” Red grumbled his eyelights scanning over the broken machine in the corner of the room, Razz had really done a number on it.

It wasn’t the first time Slim and Red had to work together to fix the damn thing, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. “Pocket sized Edgelord trashed this pretty good.” Red sighed throwing a shattered panel over his shoulder as he poked and prodded at the machine.

“So we're all stuck in this shitty universe until then.” Red informed them and he sighed his eyelights glancing to Edge, who was still unconscious and couldn’t screech his displeasure. Red looked to Slim who’s eyelights were out of focus and who looked very confused. Red walked over looking his friend over.

“Ya aight bonehead?” Red drawled.

“Mm?” Slim groaned.

Salt made an audible whine, he didn't want to stay in this hell for another two weeks, he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed. Home sucked but there were still moments of peace he spent with his brother there, already too many monsters were here for his liking. But there was no way around it, they'd have to wait for it to be fixed. Sighing he looked up at his little brother tiredly.

“Gueth we better make uth a tunnel in the yard thomewhere.” He sighed again rubbing the injured side of his head gingerly.

“What’s your LOVE?” Red asked glancing at Salt curiously. “I could try to heal ya but it don’t do much if your LOVE’s too high.”

“It’th at eight lath I knew.” Salt told him.

“Well, I won't be able to do much, but I can prolly take the edge off.” Red sighed with a shrug and walked over, his dark crimson eyelights looking over his alternate’s jaw. He held out his palm close to the wound without touching him. A green light enveloped around Salt **,** soothing the ache in his mouth and the agitation in his jaw before the light stuttered and went out.

“Damn. Outta juice.” Red sighed.

“It’th ok, thanth for trying. Thas a little better.” He tried to assure the larger skeleton, he'd offer a smile but it would probably hurt like hell. “Thith ith going to be a problem though.”

Red grinned showing off his golden tooth. “Think I got a plan.”

Eyeing the tooth Salt raised a bonebrow at the other, he wasn't sure he liked that grin or the chunk of metal in his mouth. But he guessed it would be better than talking like this for the rest of his life, and that wasn't even including that it would make eating harder.

“Alright, lay it on me.”

“Slim an’ I both got gold teeth put in after we both lost a tooth. M’sure Slim could get you one while yer stuck here.” Red said looking thoughtful.

“Who’s laying who now?” Slim blinked looking absolutely taken aback slowly wandering over rubbing his skull, Red raised a brow bone at Slim.

“How hard did he hit yer head?”

“Pretty hard.” Slim groaned and he winced. “Think your brother’s waking up…”

Red glanced over to Edge who shifted with a groan before giving a feral growl.

“Boss!” Red quickly ran over to his brother’s side. “Are ya alright?”

“Where is that short fucking asshole!?” Edge growled ruby eyelights misting. 

“He’s the bloody pile of dust, marrow, and bones on the floor.” Salt supplied.  Edge’s eyelights fell on Razz’s broken and unconscious body on the floor.

“Salt. .. was it?” Edge looked to Salt.

“I gueth?” he offered with uncertainty and a slight shrug, looking over at the giant edgy skeleton.

“Do you still have that blue collar?”

“No, I thapped Razz with it like promithed, but he'th still ugly.”

“Oh, there’s no cure for that.” Edge muttered and he walked over to Razz kicking him in the side turning him over looking for the blue collar. “Ah!” Edge pulled the blue collar and put it around Razz’s throat.

“I’m going to go throw out the garbage.” Edge informed them, pulling Razz up by the collar and leaving before anyone could say anything.

“I-Is my bro gonna die?” Slim asked Red as he wrung his hands together anxiously.

“...Probably not?” Red shrugged looking uncertain. “On a more important subject, Salt needs a tooth.”

“Thith thuckth.” interjected Salt with a slight scowl that turned in a groan of pain.

“Oh! I can help with that! I know a guy who’s good at that stuff. Had him make my gold tooth and put it in when m’lord pulled- when...when I lost mine.” Slim fell quiet, looking at the floor.

“You're brother is a real piecth of work Slim.”

“O-oh, yeah.” Slim looked down, with a wince. “I-it’s not his fault, though. . . it’s  _ my _ fault.” Slim said trailing off silently, Red sighed pinching above his nasal ridge.

“No, it’s that asshole’s fault. He chooses to be a dick.” Red grumbled.

“Slim I know he's your brother and all, but we're reponthible for our own actions. You didn't make him break my face did you?” he sighed giving Slim a saddened look. “You gotta see that.”

“Yeah, Salt’s right. I mean look at my bro, he’s a huge asshole. That aint my fault, he’s just a fuckin’ huge asshole.” Red said with a snigger.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Edge’s voice snarled as the tall edgy skeleton stomped down the stairs to the basement. Red’s eyelights went out. 

“N-nothin Boss!”

“You're an aththole! Get with the program!” Salt added louder so Edge could hear, the term sugar coat did not exist in his mind. And he wasn't afraid of Edge anyways, even if he was a giant.

Edge raised a browbone at Salt before he slowly smirked. “See? At least this Sans is honest. I can respect that.” Edge scoffed giving Red a disapproving look. “Anyway. I locked that little fucker in his shed, any objections? Slim if you say ‘nay’ i’m going to throw out all the barbeque sauce in this house.”

Salt muttered under his breath something about Edge being too soft in Razz’s punishment. However he left it at that for Slim’s sake, had it not been for that he might’ve requested worse punishment for all Razz had made him endure.

“Did you heal him?” Red asked curiously.

“Fuck no. He can heal the old fashioned way. The asshole heals fast as it is.” Edge scoffed ignoring Slim’s small whine of protest. “The fucker is lucky I'm not trying out any of his prized torture equipment on him.” Edge added with a huff.

Toffee rather wished Edge  _ would _ , but he kept his opinion to himself.

“I’m taking his king sized bed, you assholes can sleep wherever else is available. How long am I stuck in this shitty universe?” Edge said eyelights falling on his brother.

“Two weeks?” Red mumbled. Edge sighed looking displeased.

“C’om bro, we got a tunnel to dig.” Salt reminded Toffee as he finally lifted himself from the floor with a wince, he hoped the ground here was at least softer.

“I- I’ll call the guy about the tooth and set up an appointment.” Slim said softly, looking at Salt.

“Thanths Slim, apperthate it.” he thanked him with a slightly pained smile before turning to Toffee, wondering if they might need to make it a little higher for larger skeletons. Namely for Slim, he couldn't see Edge going down there and Red was smaller than his brother. Razz would never be allowed in there.

Slim nodded and he watched Toffee and Salt ascend up the stairs to start their digging.

“Someone’s got a crush.” Red smirked at Slim. Slim jumped and stared at Red sockets wide.

“I- I do not!” He totally did. Slim looked away his cheekbones flushing gold.

“He does? On who?” Edge demanded blinking at Slim, Red sighed.

“Ain't it obvious boss?”

“On Toffee? Honestly I thought  _ you  _ liked Toffee, Whelp.” Edge mused.

Red choked his eyelights going out. “Oh my fucking-” Red face palmed sighing deeply. “On SALT, Boss! Slim likes Salt!” Red growled his cheekbones flushing red. Slim looked away he cheekbones glowing gold.

“Oh?” Edge grinned viciously. “So you like one brother and he likes the other? How fitting.”

***

Outside Salt and Toffee had already begun digging out a decent sized tunnel, leaving a giant pile of dirt in the backyard. Not that they seemed to care about that, by the time they were done both were smeared in mud, dirt and even some grass. But it was finished and all they had to do was drag in something to sleep on.

“I like your hole.” Slim said stepping out of the back door and he frowned before his sockets went wide. “T-tunnel, I like your tunnel. Um. Is there anything you two need? Like blankets or pillows, or furniture?”

“Oh, no, that’s alright. We don’t want to inconvenience you.” Toffee said quickly with a smile.

“I-it’s no trouble. We have extras.” Slim said scratching the back of his skull glancing at Salt and looking away quickly.

“I’ll go grab some!” Slim said and he disappeared back into the house quickly looking flustered.

Salt blinked wiping the sweat from his brow. What the hell was that about? Salt picked up his jacket that he had taken off (because he had gotten hot while digging) and put it back on when an ungodly shrill screaming came from the shed. Sounds like prince uncharming had woken up finally.

Slim came back out of the house wincing at his brother's unholy shrieking with a handful of blankets and pillows.

“Thanks.” Toffee said taking them with a smile.

“ASK HIM!” Red yelled from the window and Slim’s bones went pale. Salt gave Slim a curious look and Slim began to sweat. What was Red yelling about? 

“I HAVE TO GO!” Slim yelled and he teleported, into the kitchen grabbing Red by his jacket. “Red! Why!?”

“Did ya ask him?” Red grinned.

“No, Red! They’re busy!” Slim scoffed.

“Ask who what now?” Edge asked poking his head in eyeing the two curiously.

“He’s gonna ask Toffee for permission to date his bro.” Red said with a grin and Slim’s face burned bright gold.

“Oh?” Edge said and he slowly began to  smirk. “And are you going to ask Salt, runt?”

“...Ask Salt what?” Red said with a blink.

“For permission to date Toffee?” Edge rolled his eyelights. Red’s face burned his namesake and he scowled at the ground. 

“N-no!” Red said.

“Sounds like a bad plan, you probably should.” Edge said thoughtfully. "Salt isn't as nearly as pathetic as you are. He might kick your ass if you go after his brother." 

“I don’t like Toffee like that!” Red hissed, face still flushed. 

“I have pictures that prove otherwise. We all know you’re shit at lying, why do you keep doing it?” Edge rolled his eyelights again and he stepped around Red pulling a knife out of the kitchen drawer.

“Hmm. Both of you should get off your asses and ask, you only have two weeks to try and convince them not to go home. If they do, you’ll never see them again.” Edge said eyeing the blade curiously. “Besides if Salt denies Slim, he’s free game.”

“W-what!?” Slim cried and Edge chuckled deeply before walking out of the kitchen.

“The fuck did he need a knife for anyway?” Red demanded.

“I don’t know? He had some rope earlier?” Slim said, more concerned that Edge was laying claim on Salt  _ while holding a knife.  _ Slim sighed looking out the window. Besides some displaced dirt, you would hardly even know a tunnel was there.

Both of the new brothers soon joined them in the kitchen, still extremely filthy but in higher spirits than they had been earlier. Salt had come in to find something to eat, his HoPe had only gone up a point when Red had healed him and Toffee wouldn’t stop fussing until he fixed it.

“I know bro, but I’m still missthing teeth, s’not gonna be easy to eat anything like thisth.” He retorted rubbing the sides of his skull in frustration, they’d been having this exact conversation for over an hour. Toffee refused to back down and finally Salt had semi caved in, but still didn’t want to hurt himself trying to eat. “I don’t wanna dust just trying to eat, thas just sad.”

“I- I could make something soft.” Slim suggested thoughtfully. “Maybe mashed potatoes or soup, - what do you like?” Slim asked curiously.

“He wants ta suck on a  _ Slim  _ jim.” Red suggested and Slim turned to scowl at Red who grinned wide.

“Whaths that?” Salt frowned slightly not even knowing what Red was talking about or even the implications Red had just made. However it wasn’t lost on everyone else in the room, luckily for Slim it went over the small skeleton’s head. But not his younger brother’s.

Toffee raised a brow ridge looking at Red then Slim who coughed.

“It’s a stick of jerky? Probably too hard to eat right now. Oh! You seemed to like the spaghetti? I could make more of that!”

“Plthese?” Salt asked softly, looking up at Slim for a moment, and for a few seconds there were hearts in his eyelights again. But they quickly faded back into his usual pinpricks. If anyone noticed was anyone’s guess.

Slim flushed gold and he swallowed seeing the heart shapes in the smaller skeleton’s eyes.

“Y-yeah no problem. I’ll-start now!” Slim said quickly, grabbing a pot and filling it in water trying to ignore the magic burning in his face. Red chuckled softly, enjoying Slim’s torment.

Edge walked in carrying red rope and dropped the knife into the sink. He eyed Slim’s burning face and Salt’s confused look.

“Trouble in paradise?” Edge asked quirking an eyebrow bone, Slim gave Edge a warning look placing the pot on the stove.

“Guess so,” Edge smirked. “I require one of your brother’s muzzles.”

“I don’t know where he keeps- wait, _ why _ !?” Slim demanded his eyelights going to the rope in Edge’s hands. “What are you doing!?”

“Look if I’m stuck in this universe I have to find ways to entertain myself. I found a pet project.”

“Is your pet project torturing Razz?” Red asked with a smirk. Edge didn't answer, he merely gave Slim a look of innocence as Slim stared at him with suspicion.

“....Uh? Okay try looking in the attic? I don’t know?” Slim said clearly confused and Edge smirked.

“Alright, thanks.” Edge said walking away.

Salt watched this entire exchange in confusion, having settled himself at the table for the time being. Shaking his head a little at the tall edgy skeleton when he left, sounded like he was doing something to Razz in his opinion, not that he really cared what Edge did. Nor would he be checking up on his tormentor of the past month. He deserved whatever the edgy skeleton dished out.

“You guyth are really fucking weird.”

“Just Red and Edge...” Slim muttered, blushing slightly at the other’s lisp. Why was that so cute!? Slim silently scolded himself. Now wasn’t the time to think about that! Maybe he could make Salt a tooth himself? It’d be cheaper, and probably would last longer, the shops usually tried to con people. But if he gave Salt a tooth the adorable lisp would go away…

As Slim internally battled he finished the spaghetti, putting a plate in front of Salt, Toffee, and Red.

“Sthim, you gotta eat too.” Salt pointed out giving the taller skeleton a sort of pout, after all he’d cooked he should be eating too. “C’mon, thereth room for one more at the table.” He motioned at the seat next to himself.

Slim shifted nervously glancing at the table and shoved his hands in his pockets shrinking into his jacket some, a golden blush on his cheekbones. “T-that’s alright. I’m not very hungry.” Slim said scratching the back of his skull, Red eyed Slim knowingly.

Salt rolled his eyelights before getting up and snagging Slim’s hand from his pocket, dragging him over to the chair and forcing him to sit.

“For starths sake you stound like myself, just eat Sthim, plethese?”

Slim covered his mouth, blushing brightly. That lisp was going to be the death of him. Why was Salt so cute!?  _ Why was he so cute!?  _ So adorable!? How could he possibly tell Salt no!? But -but he wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to eat at the table. If Razz found out Slim ate at the table there would be hell to pay. Slim’s eating space had been the floor for about a decade now… But Salt wanted him to and Salt was So. Fucking. Cute.

“I- I-I” Slim stuttered looking away. “O-okay I’ll eat?” Slim said nervously. Slim looked around the table, Red was looking far too amused and pleased with himself, Toffee was staring at Slim with a raised brow bone, and Salt looked happy, dropping a plate of spaghetti in front of Slim.

“There wath that tho hard?” Salt asked sitting next to Slim.  Everyone started eating, except Slim who toyed with his spaghetti with his fork nervously. He knew his lord wasn’t here, but old habits died hard. He knew he wasn’t supposed to eat at the table like a  _ person. _ Because he was a dog and dogs ate on the floor.

Frowning Salt took notice of Slim just sitting there, playing with his food, hmphing slightly he scooted his chair closer before reaching out and without warning hand feeding Slim some of his own noodles. His fork lay ignored on the table as usual.

“C’mon Sthim, it doesth’t count if you don’t eat too.”

Red grinned wide his shoulders shaking from restrained laughter and Toffee’s sockets widened slightly. Slim’s entire face began to glow gold. “O-okay! Okay!” Slim said softly staring at Salt his eyelights turning to hearts just for a second.

This made Salt smile at Slim before returning to his own food, but he remained scooted over beside him meaning much of their meal was spent with them touching or rubbing each other’s sides.

Red grinned, watching the two of them and Toffee looked at them and at Red a questioning look in his eyelights. Red snorted. Slim had better ask for Toffee’s permission soon, because Toffee was already well aware that something was going on. Unlike his older brother who was absolutely clueless on the matter at hand. Toffee looked back at his brother and how close he was sitting next to Slim, how his brother’s hand slid along Slim’s arm. Toffee subtly moved his chair closer to Red, who flushed at the movement, eyelights darting away.

After they ate Red and Toffee decided to help do the dishes, and Slim asked Salt to show him the tunnel. The two walked through the snow, towards the tunnel chatting. “Now I know your tall, but I think my bro and I made it big enough-” Salt said, he gasped as red rope sprung at him from the ground. It wound up his legs and arms, pulling him to the ground with a startled cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: RIP Salt!  
> Yes Razz makes Slim eat on the floor.
> 
> It seems like certain skeletons are getting [feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4_vXzyOJHE&feature=youtu.be) for [eachother](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/%E7%B1%B3%E6%B4%A5%E7%8E%84%E5%B8%AB/Flowerwall/translation/english) Maybe eventually Slim or Red will be brave enough to approach Salt and Toffee. ;) 
> 
> Zion: Last call to place your bets! Who's going to ask who first?!


	7. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt is a little tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the _really_ late update! Life has been busy and we have 100 projects *rubs hands together* Anywayz, we have returned! From the grave *rises forth*

The small bound up skeleton wriggled within the tight ropes, taking note of the color. A bright red, it was the same rope Edge had in hand earlier before dinner and now he was firmly bound and tangled in it.

“EDGE YOU ATHHOLE!”

“O-oh!” Slim gasped in surprise his eyelights scanning over Salt slowly. Slim swallowed hard. It wasn’t orange rope, like last time he had seen Salt in ropes, but, it still looked very nice wrapping his friend up like a little present. The rope was tight, and had the poor small skeleton thoroughly trapped; helpless. The trap had been expertly crafted, so the roped bound Salt’s arms to his sides and legs together so the skeleton couldn’t possibly escape on his own. Salt’s captor however seemed to be missing. Perhaps Edge hadn’t expected his trap to go off so soon?

As Salt growled and struggled, it became clear that it was just he and Slim here. Red and Toffee were still inside leaving them alone for as long as it took them to clean up. Which could be a good long while.

“Sthim, a hand would be great right about now?” Salt grumbled when his friend kept standing there gawking.

“Oh! Of course.” Slim said, snapping out of his daze and kneeling down next to his friend. Slim’s eyelights trailed over the bound skeleton’s and he felt his magic rush to his face for what had to have been the hundredth time today. Slim ran his fingers along the sturdy red rope, looking for the knots to untie. Slim’s hands trembled slightly as he took in the sight. He was not thinking dirty things about Salt being tied up and at _his_ mercy. He was not!

Slim’s hands fumbled over the rope as he found one of the knots and he pulled at the two lines of rope making the rope tighter by accident. Salt grunted and squirmed looking uncomfortable.

“Oops?” Slim said his voice husky.

“My bad.” Slim all but purred eyeing the little skeleton feeling magic flush his face. Stars what was wrong with him? His poor friend was probably traumatized thinking back to when he was withdrawing from dust and here Slim was being a pervert. He should just cut the rope with a bone construct. But since when had Slim ever followed good judgement?

“I’ll try the other knot.” Slim suggested going to the knot that bound Salt’s legs and he pulled it sharply watching as the rope went taut around the small skeleton’s legs and pelvis.

This made his friend inhale sharply who wriggled more than he previously was in the bindings, which in turn made him whine out of frustration.

“Ah, my bad!” Slim said and he shivered, Salt’s sounds causing magic to pool in the pit of his soul. What was he doing?! He was supposed to be helping Salt, not feeding his perverted fantasies! What if Red and Toffee saw what he was doing just now?! But at the same time, he wanted to hear more from Salt, hear what other sounds he could drag out.

Slim grinned despite himself, hoping no one would see and his fingertips trailed along the rope as if looking for another knot to try. His fingers raked along his friend’s spine, and he tugged the rope tightly at Salt’s hips, hoping to pull more noises from his friend.

“S-sthim what are you doing?” Whined Salt as he continued to squirm around in the snow below him, all of this was starting to make him feel strangely warm.

“Sorry,” Slim drawled softly, “Edge really has these on tight. I’m having trouble…” Slim said. It wasn’t a lie, the trap had been expertly set and executed. If he had been trying to untie Salt, he was certain it would be difficult.

“I’m trying to find one that’ll budge…” Slim looked around to make sure they were still completely alone and ran his fingers along the rope as if ‘looking’ for another knot, some of his fingers just ‘happening’ to run along his friend’s clother bones. Truth be told, he didn’t want to let Salt go. He looked absolutely gorgeous with the red rope binding him up so nice and pretty for Slim, like a Gyftmas present. One he was taking great pleasure in _unwrapping_.

The more he kept this up the more those unfamiliar feelings increased for Salt whose skull had begun to flush black under Slim’s wandering hands and tightening ropes. Soft groans left his parted teeth when the ropes pulled tighter against him. He hoped Slim would figure it out soon so he could focus more on what he was feeling rather than getting free of this trap.

Slim licked his teeth, all the small groans and gasps Salt was making was sending a heat blazing into his pelvis. He really should stop, before someone sees. Stars, Salt was so innocent. Salt had no idea what he was doing to Slim. Slim should let him go, like a good friend would. But, Slim had always been greedy. Slim trailed his fingertips down the other’s spine again and followed the rope down the pelvis slowly, exploring, the tips of his fingers grazing against the other’s pants.

He was so awful to do this to someone so innocent but stars, he couldn’t help himself. Salt groaned again as Slim’s fingertips trailed down the back of his clothed pelvis. Slim took in a shaky breath, and he tugged at the rope, pulling it tightly against the other’s pelvis and tailbone. Now Salt outright cried out when the rope tightened against his tail, squirming harder against the ropes as his face turned completely black sockets wide. His wriggling increasing tenfold, and Slim's soulbeats even more.

A small rumble left Slim’s chest despite himself, as he watched the small skeleton squirm against the restraints. Taking in all the noises Salt was making, all the ways he moved. He wanted Salt to repeat that last cry though. Slim glanced at his friend’s flushed face, drinking him in. Slim squirmed as well as Salt's movements just made the ropes tighten further, wrapping himself within the rope trap.

The smaller skeleton was utterly confused by everything that was happening, between what he was feeling, what the ropes did to his bones and the burning at his core.

“T-try to stay still?” Slim suggested running his fingers along the other’s bones, sliding his fingertips under the rope as if trying to ‘tug it off’. Of course, he wasn’t doing that at all, he just wanted an excuse to touch the other. Salt whined slightly, still struggling and Slim fought the urge to reprimand the smaller for disobeying. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ Where did that come from!? Slim grit his teeth shaking his head trying to get some semblance of control. He wasn’t due for a heat yet, though it was up and coming. It had better not be coming early.

Slim reluctantly sliced through the rope with his claws, sadly watching the rope fall into the snow and his friend break free. “T-there we go. Sorry. Edge really made that trap well.” Slim said ‘sheepishly’.

Finally free Salt sat up with a grumble, soul glowing under his ribs to match his face. Shrugging off the remaining rope he gathered it up and glared at it in annoyance.

“How much you wanna bet I can make Edge eat thith rope?” Salt asked, shoving down the heat in his core.

Slim laughed in surprise, covering his mouth trying to stop the peals of laughter. “Nyeh, heh, heh. I’d pay to see that!” Slim said with a grin, hoping his flushed face wasn’t too obvious.

“Well I plan on it.” He told the other before heading for the shed, only to pause when.

A door slammed and Edge stepped out of the shed, a smug look on his face and he glanced over at Slim and Salt slowly frowning. Edge’s ruby eyelights went from Slim’s flushed face, to Salt’s then the rope in his hand. He raised a curious bone brow, his frown twitching into a smirk. Well it looked like he had missed the show, but he could always interrogate Slim later. He needed details after all, and to also set another trap. One he _wouldn’t_ miss.

Spotting Edge coming out of the shed Salt glared at him hard with a snarl and he bolted towards the much taller edgy skeleton. As he got closer he summoned a bone attack before using it to pole vault himself right onto the other’s sternum thus throwing him to the ground. Shortly after he pinned the other down by stabbing sharp bones though his clothes and into the dirt. The look from the skeleton sitting on his chest plate was one of absolute rage.

“Hey Edge, I think thith might be yourth.” He rumbled holding up the rope. Without so much as a warning he pried Edge’s jaw open and shoved the ropes into his mouth. “Here, let me return it to you.”

Edge sputtered and growled before loud laughter rang throughout the area. Slim all but collapsed but a gruff laughter drowned Slim’s giggling.

“Holy fuck!” Red wheezed from the doorway, looking completely caught off guard and cackling with glee. Edge snarled pulling the rope from his mouth with a growl before coughing. “This is the best thing I’ve ever seen!” Red said continuing to howl with laughter.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Edge snarled throwing the rope at Red and missing by a long shot as it smacked harmlessly into the door above Red and landed behind him.

“Yes it is!” Red said tears of laughter welling in his sockets, stars he hadn't laughed this hard in _years_. Toffee looked utterly confused as he stepped out to find Red laughing on the porch and Slim giggling in the snow, while his brother just looked down at Edge smugly, smile showing the gap where his teeth were missing.

Edge growled, his cheekbones darkening into a cherry red and he looked away from Salt with what could only be a pout.

“What did I miss?” Toffee asked blinking owlishly.

“Salt just owned Edge’s ass!” Slim said wiping his eyes as he laughed.

“HE DID NOT!” Edge snarled looking indignant.

“You look pretty owned to me, Edge.” Interjected Salt before dismissing his magic and moving to get off of Edge’s chest. Red was still shaking with laughter despite himself at the look Edge gave Salt, who grinned joining his brother.

“SHUT UP RED!” Edge growled and Red snorted, covering his mouth dissolving into another fit of giggles.

“Oh my god, Salt, your my new favorite skeleton!” Red said grinning.

“I thought I was your favorite skeleton?” Toffee said lowly so only Red could hear and he grinned as Red spluttered his whole face glowing his namesake as his laughter died off.

Now that this mess was over Salt just wanted to take a nap, so waving at the others he crawled into their new tunnel to do just that.

“I’’l talk to you guyth later, I’m tired from Edge’th bullshit.” Salt told them before disappearing into the tunnel and leaving them to each other.

Edge grumbled under his breath, standing up and dusting himself off as if he hadn’t just been defeated by the smallest Sans they knew. Edge stomped over to Slim and grabbed Slim by his collar shaking him roughly.

“Ah! Hey! What!?” Slim demanded.

“Edge, be civil!” Toffee scolded walking to the tunnel shaking his head at Edge. Toffee’s toleration for Edge’s overall behavior was slim and - ...he did not just mentally make a pun. Sighing heavily Toffee facepalmed.

“I’m gonna go check on my brother.” Toffee said and his eyelights fell on Red and he smiled. And with that Toffee disappeared into the tunnels below leaving Red flustered and grumbling.

Edge huffed giving Slim another shake. “I want details!” Edge demanded and Slim’s entire face went golden. Red walked over curious as to what Edge as demanding of the poor monster.

“Details?” Red asked curiously.

“Yes details! I left a trap for Salt, and I didn’t get to see the aftermath.” Edge said with a frown and he smirked at Slim. “But you did, didn’t you? When I came out of the shed you both were flustered! I want details!”

Slim blushed looking away. “N-nothing. He got tied up and I untied him, that’s all.” Slim said softly. Red raised a brow bone and looked Slim over.

“If that’s all why you glowin brighter than a fuckin’ gyftmas tree?”

“I- i swear! He just- looked- so … he looked cute okay!? Tied up?” Slim groaned into his palms.

“You mean fuckable?” Edge said with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Slim all but whined. “No! What is _wrong_ with you!?”

“Did you like seeing him all tied up in front of you like that, Slim?” Edge teased smirk widening. “I bet you did. All helpless, completely at _your_ mercy. I guess you’re a Papyrus afterall.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Red demanded and was ignored.

“N-no!” Slim lied hiding his face in his hood.

“Oh, but you did, didn’t you? This just proves my theory correct, that all Papyruses are dominant. I bet you loved seeing that little bastard restrained beneath you, completely helpless. Bet you took your time ‘helping’ him _didn’t_ _you_?” Edge grinned ferally.

Slim blushed covering his face with his hands. “S-shut up!”

“I dunno Boss, I don’t think all Papyruses are dominant. Slim’s really passive and so is Toffee.” Red said with a shrug.

“Oh, you’re going to be very surprised when you finally get Toffee in the bedroom.” Edge drawled and Red choked his eyelights going out. Edge poked Slim in the side.

“Come on, give me details! What did he look like? What did he _sound_ like? Did he whimper for you?”

“Stop- stop being such a pervert Edge!” Slim whined. “Nothing - nothing happened he didn’t moan and groan and it wasn’t hot at- at all or -or he didn’t squirm and- or anything!” Slim swallowed hard and Edge grinned maniacally.

“Slim!” Red said with a smirk. “You _dog_!”

“Shut up, no more questions!” Slim groaned hiding his face with his hands again.

***

The next day they all had gotten into some kind of semblance of a routine. Toffee decided he would focus on preparing meals assuring they all eat a breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, save for Razz. Whoever drew the unlucky straw got to bring him his meals though Edge had argued fervently against feeding him at all. Red was charged with fixing the machine, with Slim’s help when Slim didn’t have sentry duty. Salt and Edge didn’t really have any assigned tasks and were free to roam. Razz of course was in the shed where he could cause the least amount of damage.

They had all just finished breakfast and Slim had already gone to the basement to work on the machine. Salt had retreated to the tunnels for a nap, and Edge had gone to ~~torture~~ give Razz breakfast while Toffee was looking through a recipe book.

Red shifted nervously, walking towards the tunnels his sneakers into the snow. He wanted to catch Salt _before_ he went to sleep. He couldn’t lie to himself. He _liked_ Toffee. He more than liked Toffee and – and he wanted to act on it. He needed to, before the machine was fixed and Toffee left _forever._ And if he was going to approach Toffee, first, he needed the okay from his older bro.

“You can do this. It’ll be easy. Just- you know ask him if it's alright if you date his bro. It’s perfectly normal…” Red muttered to himself as he walked along. “People do it all the time. Hell, yer being a role model for Slim who won’t get off his ass and do the same.” Red continued to talk himself up.

“Just because Toffee is his baby bro, and he’s a Sans, and he’s a badass doesn't mean. . . doesn’t mean he’ll kick yer ass.” Red said to himself pausing by tunnel entrance. “Don’t chicken out, Sans, come on now,” Red scolded himself. He took a step forward and frowned as ropes shot up from the ground.

“OH FUCK!” Red snarled as red ropes sprrung around his wrists and arms dragging him as a bone construct shot from the snow, more rope wrapping around him until he was hanging from his ankles from the bone construct hovering several feet above the ground. Red snarled angrily, flailing like a cat trying to get the offending ropes off.

All the commotion brought Salt out of his tunnel, bonebrow raised at the sight of Red all tied up like he had been just yesterday. Salt had been more careful since then, along with never speaking about what happened with Slim during it to anyone.

“Hey Red, I see you’re justh hanging around.”

“ARGH TORIEL’S TITS!” Red swung back and forth as he flailed. “BOSS, I’M GONNA KICK YER FUCKIN’ ASS!” Red snarled angrily. Red huffed glancing at Salt with a pout. “Could you...could you help me out?”

Salt stared at him for a while as if contemplating if he would help or not, stepping up so he stood beneath Red, tapping on his chin in thought as Red finally stopped swinging.

“I’ll think about it, but in the meantime, any reason you’re over here?” Salt asked curiously, prodding Red’s forehead so he swung slightly.

Red groaned giving the short skeleton below him a scowl. “I.. I uh,” Red squirmed in the rope and sighed. “I came to talk to ya actually.”

“Well I’m all earsth,” Salt said with a smirk.

“Could we talk with me not all tied up in the air like this?” Red asked nervously.

“Why wait? You can clearly still thpeak, thpeak. Besideth, this time I’m not the one who ended up all tied up. You perverth.” Salt said crossing his arms.

Red sighed softly. “So…” Red said giving an annoyed huff as he spun slightly. “I was wondering if...uh...well…” Red looked away sweat beading on his skull his face going red.

“Thpit it out before I knock your tooth out.” Salt sighed rolling his eyelights, he didn’t have the patience for this right now. “It can’t be that hard can it?”

Red sighed. What did he have to lose? Besides his life that is?

“ _Iwantedtoknowifitwasokayifidatedyourbro_!”

Salt blinked. “Uh? What wath that?”

Red groaned. “I wanted to know if it was okay, if I - if I went on a date with your bro.” Red finally exhaled, his face burning his namesake, a bright cherry red.

Salt stared at him for a while, bonebrows raised mostly in surprise at the sudden request before he shrugged a little.

“Sure, he seems to like you. And you seem alright to me, even if you’re a little soft.” he mused prodding his forehead causing him to swing again, smiling slightly in amusement before Red found a bone at his throat. “But. You better behave yourselth. I _don’t_ give second chanceth, and I _never_ mith.” Despite the threat Salt’s expression remained smiling, though that only made it worse. The lisp didn't ever help anything. “Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Red said sweating bullets. He expected no less, after all. Toffee was Salt’s little brother, and he knew how much the brothers cared for each other. Still, he didn’t expect to feel this intimidated. Or insulted! He wasn’t soft!

“Good! Well I’ll thee you later, I'm going back to bed. I’m thure my bro will let you down when he cometh out.” He told him cheerfully before going back into the tunnels sparing him a backwards glance. But he did pause at the entrance. “EDGE YOU CAUGHT RED THITH TIME, I’M NOT FALLING FOR IT AGAIN! THOP THETTING TRAPTH!”

“Hey wait! Don’t leave me here!” Red yelled, but Salt was already gone. The cold wind whistled loudly, his only company as he swung gently in the trap.

“Fuck.”

***

Toffee headed outside, to look for Edge. While he didn’t feel he needed Edge’s _permission_ or his blessing, Edge was still Red’s brother so he figured he at very least he deserved to be made aware of Toffee’s intentions. Toffee couldn’t deny he had feelings for Red anymore, and it was time to do something about it.

Edge was likely tormenting Razz in the shed, so he headed towards the backyard. Toffee’s feelings for Red only seemed to grow stronger by the day and he was fairly sure Red felt similar, or at least, he really really hoped he did. Alphys had given him some pointers, most of them Toffee would not do. Toffee would certainly not be spiking Red’s drink with something called spider cider and locking them both in a closet for one thing. That didn't sound safe, or completely consensual. However being confident, that he could do.

Toffee was caught completely off guard on his way to the shed to find Red bound in red rope and hanging from a bone construct.

“...Red?” Toffee frowned walking over.

“O-oh heya Tof.” Red said, sweat beading on his brow.

“What are you doing?”

“Me? Just hanging around.” Red grinned.

“...For that, I'm going to leave you there. Have you seen, your brother?” Toffee asked.

Red’s eyelights shrank. “What- Tof, nooo!” Red swayed slightly with a whine. “I think he’s botherin’ Razz. Seems to be his pet hobby when he’s not trying to trap your bro.”

“Mm, alright.” Toffee mused before going to the shed and Red whined at he look his leave.

“Edge!”

The shed door opened and Edge stepped out cocking his skull to the side curiously. Razz snarled from inside, threatening to dismember Edge in increasingly colorful ways before Edge slammed the door shut behind him.It did little to silence Razz's threats but he eventually must have grown bored, falling into silence.

“Yes?” Edge said crossing his arms.

“What are you even doing in to him in there?” Toffee frowned.

“Mostly making fun of his height.” Edge confessed looking amused.

“Good for you, I guess. I wanted to tell you something.” Toffee told him.

“Oh?” Edge asked looking Toffee over. “Spit it out.”

“I'm going to date your brother.” Toffee stated easily. “Just letting you know.”

Edge blinked looking slightly taken aback. Sure, he’d been teasing Red about it, but he hadn’t expected to Toffee to tell him his intentions, so bluntly. Looks like Toffee was going to make the first move after all.

“Good. About damn time.” Edge said crossing his arms, looking Toffee over.

“Your not going to tell me not to hurt him?” Toffee asked raising a brow bone. Why was he even surprised?

Edge made a face. “Oh please. We both know you’d never hurt him.” Edge rolls his eyelights. “But, at some point, he’s going to try and push you away. Don’t let him.”

“I'm surprised you even care about that.” Toffee huffed, he didn't mean to offend but it was true.

Edge sneered, sockets narrowing at Toffee slightly. “Well I _do_. He is my brother after all.”

“That doesn’t seem to stop you from hitting him.” Toffee said just as bluntly.

Edge stared at Toffee silently for a moment, looking furious. Toffee waited for some kind of defense to come spilling out, but Edge surprised him again. “You're right. It doesn’t.” Edge admitted. “I still _care_ about him, though.”

“Alright. If you say so, I'm going to go get him down and ask him then.” Toffee said with a shrug.

“Down?” Edge’s browbones knit in confusion.

“He's gotten caught in your trap.” Toffee relayed before leaving Edge to his fun.

When Toffee made his way back to Red he stopped in amusement to note Red was _chewing_ on the rope with his sharp teeth. He’d actually made a little progress, though it wasn’t going to get him very far for a long time at the rate he was going.

“Red~” Toffee called standing so his shadow cast over his face, looking down at him.

“H-heya Tof.” Red said letting the rope fall from his mouth. Toffee smiled at Red fondly, carefully scooping him up and cutting the rope holding him up.

 “Thanks.” Red sighed in relief, blushing slightly at being held, though it was hardly the first time Toffee had held him.

 “Of course, I had to get you down sometime.” Toffee assured. “Red?”

 “Hm?” Red asked looking up at Toffee, blushing slightly at being held so close to the other. He still wasn’t used to how friendly and affectionate Toffee could be. No one acted like that in Underfell. It was refreshing and he felt _safe._

 “Would you want to go on a date with me?” Toffee asked. Red’s entire face flushed a cherry red.

 “Y-uh?” Red squeaked and flushed an even brighter color before sinking into his jacket. “Ya.”

 “Really?!” Toffee sounded both delighted and surprised.

 Red seemed to sink into his coat further, chancing a look at Toffee, his dark red eyelights shifting into tiny stars, for just a millisecond. “Y-ya- s-sounds fun.”

 Toffee smiled wide his own eyelights stars and staying that way.

 “What should we do? We could go for a walk, maybe visit someplace here and explore we could read something or-” Toffee blathered on excitedly, eyelights shifting into a heart and star. Red had never seen him so _happy._

 Red clung to Toffee tightly, a strange sound leaving him. Toffee paused his rant at the sound, looking down at Red and Red blushed realizing what the sound leaving his rib cage was. He was _purring._ Like a fucking cat. Toffee smiled even more, flushing a light pink before taking a moment to cut the remaining rope from his date.

 “You know, it makes me happy knowing you're happy.”

 Red whined softly, the deep purr still leaving him. Toffee made him _incredibly_ happy. So happy in fact it felt too good to be true. He was constantly afraid something terrible would happen and it’d all be snatched away from him like everything good ever had. Red clung to Toffee tightly, pressing his face against Toffee’s red starred sweater. He liked the sweater on Toffee, he didn’t care what his brother said, it was cute.

 “It doesn't matter what we do, really, so long as I get to do it with you.” Toffee told him softly. Red nodded some, clinging to Toffee close.

 “Waterfall is pretty nice. I haven’t seen Swapfell’s version b-but it should be just as nice as Underfell’s. O-or maybe we could walk along the river? Or…” Red suggested falling quiet, soul pounding in his rib cage. He couldn’t believe he was going on a _date_ with Toffee. That Toffee had asked him on one. Red certainly didn’t deserve Toffee, but, he was gonna enjoy it.

 “I think that sounds really nice.” Toffee agreed as he set Red on his feet and took the smaller skeleton's hand into his own. Red smiled softly at the other.

 Together they walked hand in hand along the river, Red snuck glances at Toffee who smiled fondly at him. Only for Red to flush and try to pretend he wasn't looking in the first place.

 “Red, it's okay. You can look at me.” Toffee told him quietly, smile never ceasing.

“I- Y-ya sure?” Red said looking embarrassed. He didn’t want to make Toffee uncomfortable, or mad or seem weird.

“Aren't you supposed to look at your date?” Toffee asked tilting his head.

“I- I guess so. Never been on a date honestly.” Red said softly. He wouldn’t call his every few month heat escapades with Grillby dates.

“Me either.” Toffee admitted. “But...I know I want to look at you, so, it's only fair if you look at me too?”

Red flushed, for what felt like the thousandth time. Why in the underground would Toffee _want_ to look at someone like him? Still, it was a fair trade off if it meant he could look at Toffee.

“T-that makes sense.” Red said nervously, smiling hesitantly at Toffee, his soulbeat growing faster. Toffee offered him a gentle smile as usual, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“This Waterfall does look different from yours.” Toffee observed.

Red’s gaze followed Toffee’s. It did. It was _beautiful._ Not that Underfell’s wasn’t, but Underfell’s was so _red._ The water, the echo flowers, everything in Underfell was red, but here, in Swapfell? The water was a pristine beautiful blue, and the echoflowers were a light green. The crystals twinkled like stars, and it seemed there were far more of them in Swapfell than in Underfell. It made Red smile wide at the sight. Waterfall had always been of his favorite places and it was comforting to see a more wild and untainted version of it.

“I wish ours were this nice, like yours and this one.” Toffee sighed wistfully.

“What’s yours look like?” Red asked curiously, giving Toffee’s hand a gentle squeeze. Even though Red was bigger then both Salt and Classic, his hand seemed so small in Toffee’s.

“It's...the water is polluted with dust, no fish can survive in it. The water monsters...make it dangerous to even go near the water. There are no flowers, they've all been destroyed…It's dark besides the glow stones.” Toffee explained softly looking down at a green flower.

Red gave Toffee’s hand another gentle squeeze. Stars, that sounded horrible. Even worse than Underfell, and Red frankly hadn’t thought that was possible. “Sounds hard, and kinda terrifyin’.” Red mused.

“I wonder if we could plant some of them back home.” Toffee hummed in thought.

“Probably.” Red mused. “They can survive a long time without dirt and water. When Boss was a kid I used ta bring him home some every few months and he’d put ‘em in his room. They lasted a long time.”

“I think I'd like to try.” Toffee said with a nod, they kept walking together.

Red began to relax, taking in the scenery and Toffee, still giving shy glances, though he didn’t look away when he was caught. He smiled, his soul feeling light in his rib cage as they talked.

Before they even realized it they had been gone for nearly three hours, slowly walking through Waterfall. Sharing memories that happened across their minds, soaking in the other's presence and enjoying the sights that Waterfall had to offer.

Finally they came to rest in a cavern full to the brim with echo flowers, Toffee's eyelights quickly becoming stars at the sight.

Red grinned wide and he walked over to them. The flowers whispered incoherently to each other the sound a soft sigh, peaceful.

Red smirked and leaned into one, whispering to it. Toffee noticed and tilted his head, carefully picking his way through the precious flowers to the one Red whispered to.

“ _This is a budding romance, huh?”_

Toffee blinked and shook his head, but smiled at Red anyways. He sat down among the flowers, pulling Red close. He settled Red into his lap, holding him. He pressed a chaste kiss to his cheekbone with a soft sigh.

“I've never felt so happy before, I feel like if I let go...I could float away.” Toffee whispered to him. Red blushed brightly, and clung tightly to the bigger skeleton.

“Me too, guess we’ll have ta keep eachother tied down. Or we could just...float away? Together?”

“I don't think I'd mind if we did...hey, Red?”

“Hmm?” Red asked, looking at Toffee curiously, face apparently permanently flushed red as he basked in a rare happiness their date had brought.

“Maybe this is too early but...I think, I love you is the only way to tell you what I feel right now. I love you, Red.”

Red turned a bright red, eyelights flickering between little crimson stars and hearts. They hadn’t known each other all that long, but, Red felt the same way. Didn’t he? His soul skipped a beat whenever Toffee walked into a room, he always thought about the other, he wanted to make the other happy, since when did Red ever care about making _anyone_ happy? Stars how could he let his guard down and develop feelings, so fucking fast? He wasn't supposed to be this weak! He wasn't supposed to let anyone close!

But...love was something incredibly rare, something precious, in his world. You never knew what day would be your last day when it was kill or be killed, so when you actually felt something strong like this? You needed to cherish it. You needed to dive right in, before it was taken away.

“I...I  think I feel the same way.” Red whispered, staring up at Toffee adoringly, all his fears and hesitations melting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Salt pole vaulting onto Edge and stuffing the rope in his mouth might be one of my favorite scenes, ever.
> 
> Also [ Red and Toffee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXqcxD1oTDw) are SO cute UNGH!!! When you live in dangerous places like Underfell and Maniatale, you can't afford to take it slow.
> 
> Next chapter we'll see if Slim is brave enough to confess his feelings to Salt or not ;)


	8. Give it your all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Slim finally gets off his tailbone and does something.
> 
> AKA 
> 
> Slim attempts to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy! We're not dead!
> 
> It's my birthday, so have an update >:D

***

A few days had gone by since Red and Slim had begun working on the machine and Red would be lying if he said he was in a hurry to fix it. He felt like he was floating in the air. He was so happy lately, and he was certain it had everything to do with Toffee. He had had that amazing first date with Toffee, and had several since and he didn’t want Toffee to go home. Not at all. Their universe sounded like a hellhole, and worse, one with no resources. If they went home Red might never _see_ Toffee again.

“Red?” Slim said walking up to the smaller skeleton. “Are you trying to break the machine?”

Red gave Slim a sheepish look, easing up the pressure he had been putting on the wrench. “Nah. Just thinkin’.” Red grumbled before squinting at Slim.

“Hey, kid.”

Slim blinked and sighed squinting back at Red. “ ‘M not a kid!”

“You need to ask Toffee for his blessing already.” Red said, surrendering the wrench in exchange of placing his hands on his hips as he stared up at the tall skeleton.

“I-I- what!?” Slim said blushing and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Come on. Everyone knows ya like him. Get a move on. Before they leave.” Red said. “I did. It worked great, by the way.”

“How _are_ your dates with Toffee, anyway? You go out with him what seems like every night.” Slim asked with a teasing smile.

“D-don’t change the subject! Ya need to ask Tof for his blessing and get a move on Salt.” Red grumbled. “Do it. Or I’ll hide the barbeque sauce.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Ya I would!” Red huffed, turning his attention back to the machine. “So ya better do it.”  

Slim groaned loudly, muttering under his breath.

“Quit yer bitchin'.” Red said before he smacked the machine. “I don’t get it, I swear it’s _worse_ than yesterday!” Red muttered to himself softly.

“Hell if I know.” Slim shrugged eyeing the machine with a look of dread. He most certainly hadn’t pulled vital pieces from it and strewn them across the room in an attempt to keep Salt here longer. Nope. Not at all.

"You should go ask him now.” Red said firmly, tightening another bolt with his wrench. “Dinner will be ready soon and I’m stealing Toffee afterwards.”  

Slim glanced at Red and smirked. “Oh? Got another hot date planned?”

Red blushed and crossed his arms. “S-something like that.” Red mumbled and Slim’s grin widened. “Now go and talk to Toffee!”

“Ugh, fine, I'm going!” Slim sighed putting down the hunk of metal in his hands that he had been pretending to work with, before walking up the stairs. Red rolled his eyelights and glared at the machine, wondering if he could scare it into submitting. It’s not like he was complaining that it was taking forever, hell he prefered if fixing the machine took a long ass time, he wanted all the time he could get with Toffee, but he swore it was worse off than yesterday.

***

Toffee was almost finished making dinner when Slim popped into existence next to him causing him to jump and nearly smack the pot off the stove. He still wasn’t used to Slim and Red just popping into existence randomly. He was grateful he hadn’t accidentally attacked either of them yet.

Slim took a deep breath staring at Toffee. “Uh, um, Toffee?” Slim said softly, shifting nervously.  
  
“Yes Slim?” Toffee asked with a smile.   
  
“I … I was wondering...” Slim said and he coughed shifting nervously. “I. . .”   
  
Toffee watched the skeleton as he squirmed and shifted waiting patiently.   
  
“I...really like your bro.” Slim admitted, gold magic  lightly dusting his cheekbones. “And I’d really like to pursue things with him? But… I wanted to check with you first. You mean so much to him and if you d-don’t want me to I’ll respect your wishes...” Slim said trailing off looking a the floor.   
  
“I KNEW IT!” He yelled and Slim’s eyelights shrank. Toffee flushed and cleared his throat, regaining his composure.   
  
“I mean, that’s great. San-Salt, could really use someone besides me to care about him.” Toffee amended skull dusted magenta. Slim had taken good care of Salt after all, and helped him through his dust withdrawal. Slim seemed like a decent guy. Far better than his unpleasant loud brother.   
  
“But there’s a few things you should know.” Toffee said thoughtfully tapping his mandible.   
  
‘Okay?” Slim said shifting nervously.   
  
“ There's...a lot of things really but, you might have to weasel his thoughts and feelings out of him. And, he's really afraid of fire. I know you and Red smoke sometimes so…” Toffee explained softly.   
  
Slim frowned, he hadn't smoked around Salt but now he was glad he hadn't. That was something he'd need to remember.   
  
“But I think this is great!” Toffee said with a large smile. “My brother deserves someone who really cares about him, and I know you care after all you did for him. Just be patient with him and I'm sure it will be fine!” Toffee said with a warm grin. “Oh. And if you break his heart? I’m going to break your jaw.”   
  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Slim said and he smiled back.   
  
“Now...I don't know how well my brother will take anything, well...he doesn't handle affection very well? Public affection even less? So, no kissing! Hugs might be okay, but don't hug him too hard! His bones are delicate.” Toffee told him setting the pot aside.   
  
“I've already hugged him, so I think I got that covered?” Slim said looking uncertain.

“Well how would I know? I wasn't here, hmmm…” Toffee huffed at Slim.  
  
“Dunno?” Slim shrugged. 

Tof hummed, before giving Slim a considering look. There was one last major thing he needed to speak with Slim about before anything went further, if he knew his brother, and he did. Slim knew next to nothing about Salt before he came to Swapfell. So it was left to him to fill Slim in on what he might need to know about the tiny skeleton.

“I need to tell you a few things about my brother before this gets any further, just to be safe, Slim. What has he told you about before coming to your universe?”

“Not very much.” Slim admitted drumming his fingers against the counter thoughtfully. “Mostly that your world is really dangerous and elementals are really dangerous there.” Slim said. “And he doesn’t really like being inside of houses.”

“That’s what I was afraid of, he hasn’t told you much of himself then.” Toffee sighed placing all of his fingertips together before his face, sighing into them before splaying his hands and motioning to Slim.

“Alright, let’s start the most obvious one. I know you’ve seen the hole in his jaw, and I’m certain you’ve heard that slight jingling noise when he moves.” Toffee looked down as he spoke, this was a sore subject even after many years of recovery. Even now his face was pinched with pain when he recalls hearing that gunshot ringing through the air.

“San-Salt, has attempted suicide before. All due to the very thing you recently helped him recover from.”

Slim blinked his soul panged sorely at the thought of Salt being in that much pain. Slim subconsciously scratched at his right ulna processing what Toffee was telling him.

“Should I be keeping an eye on him?” Slim asked quietly.

“Maybe, but he might get mad. I, I’ve probably kept him under too tight a leash since then. But, I was scared he’d try again. He thinks so little of himself, I’m afraid that sometimes he only keeps going for my sake. There’s always that chance, that he’ll let go again. And maybe it's selfish, but I can't let him go like that.”

Slim nodded solemnly breathing out slowly. He understood all too well what Toffee was talking about. Feeling worthless was Slim’s normal, he knew how dangerous it could be when you stopped caring about yourself. He knew what it was like to live for someone else, that person being the only thing keeping you from-Slim hissed pulling his hand back sharply from his arm pain lacing through his ulna and a thin layer of dust coating his claws. Dammit. That behavior would have earned him a beating if Razz weren’t locked inside the shed.

“I understand.” Slim mumbled looking back at Toffee, before casting a scowl at his claws.

Toffee reached out touching Slim’s shoulder gently in understanding, he knew that look, he’d seen it so many times on his brother’s face.

“Slim, it’s alright. You don’t need to talk about it, but maybe it’ll help if you talk to each other about it?” he offered softly, giving the taller skeleton a gentle smile.

“But the other thing, the dust, he’s been eating it since we were kids. And he feels so guilty about it even now, and, as far as we know; there is no true recovery from it, when he came to Swapfell he’d been clean for so long. How did he even get into that state again?”

Slim winced looking away. “He was. . . scared, I think. He literally fell into this world, crashing into M’lord. We were trying to calm him down and get him to the house and he, uh, he bit me. I don’t have much HP so, he got a good taste of marrow and dust.”

Toffee sighed at this but nodded in understanding, it hadn’t been intended on either side, this was a good thing. “It’s alright, that just means he hadn't meant to fall back in. And you didn’t even know at the time what had happened.”

“Yeah it really wasn’t his fault. After that I think he just couldn’t control himself? He was hiding out in the woods and its dangerous there, monsters are fallen and high on LOVE. I think he had to kill to defend himself and the habit started back up? It also really didn’t help that when M’lord captured him he threw monsters at him for him to eat, but by then he was so far gone. . . he wasn’t even speaking anymore.” Slim said softly frowning at the ground. Fallen, of course, were monster’s with so high LOVE they completely lost themselves to their EXP addiction, becoming mindless killing machines.

“I see.” Toffee’s voice had gained an underlying dangerous edge to it when informed of this, but none was directed towards Slim himself.

“Yes, that would make sense. I learned from Red and Edge what Fallen were. We have what we call Dusters back home. After they’ve consumed enough dust they completely lose their minds, all they want is more dust. And when they don’t get it...the end results are well, explosive. I was very upset when he said that he had nearly become one. Dusters cannot recover themselves, or stop eating dust. It’s a very serious problem.”

Slim shuddered at the thought of Salt becoming what Toffee was describing. That sounded horrible, and it had almost happened. If Slim didn't stood up to his brother when he did, this would have been Salt’s fate. “I’m so sorry this all happened.” Slim sighed softly.

“None of it is your fault,” Toffee said gently. “You don’t control your brother’s reactions.” Tof said more firmly.

Slim shifted slightly. “It is my fault,” Slim said softly, not meeting Toffee’s eyelights.

“I’m his older brother. It’s my fault he’s this way. I failed him.” Slim sighed running a hand down his face, thoughts on his little brother. He hadn’t always been this way. He used to be so sweet.

“But, thank you for telling me. Salt’s very private about himself, huh?”

“You didn’t make him this way Slim, and honestly. I think Salt hates himself…”

Slim looked down, deep in thought. “He does.”

Toffee gave his shoulder another squeeze to reassure him. “Well, maybe you can help with that where I couldn't?”

“Maybe?” Slim said quietly thinking of Salt. If Salt could just see himself the way Slim saw him, he’d never hate himself again. He’d see how strong and amazing he really was.

“I hope that you can help each other, I’d love for the both of you to be happy together. For my brother to smile again like he means it.”

Slim blushed slightly thinking of the one rare time he had seen Salt’s true smile, when he had given him hot sauce. “Me too.” Slim agreed sofly. He’d like that more than anything.

“I believe that is everything I needed to tell you, I think I can trust my brother to you.”

“Thank you.” Slim said softly. “That means a lot to me. I’ll be good to him, I promise. That is if he’s even interested.” Slim said gently.

“I think he is but doesn’t entirely know what to make of it, relationships back home are... scarce. And he’s never had one before, but I’m on your side Slim. I’ll help if I can.”

“Thanks.” Slim said with a smile. “So, speaking of relationships. How is it going with Red?” Slim asked with a grin.

Toffee flushed magenta at his question before glancing away, shifting nervously. “I’d say things are going quite well!”

Slim smirked mercilessly. “Well? Details! I’ve heard he’s a bit of a masochist.” Slim winked. He was starting to wonder if all Sanses were? Salt most certainly was, and he assumed Red was by his basic demeanor, Classic obviously was and he had suspicions about his brother, especially where his heat was concerned.

“I-I wouldn’t know- I we- we haven’t-- Slim shouldn’t you be tending to my brother!?” Toffee spluttered face glowing magenta. Before Slim could tease Toffee even more the forgotten pot hissed and spluttered, the contents boiled over.

“Oh, shit.” Slim said glancing over as Toffee grumbled, quickly turning down the heat but it seemed Toffee’s intervention was too late and whatever the substance had been before, it now, clearly wasn’t edible.

“Fuckin’ stove.” Toffee huffed kicking it. “Guess we're gonna have to get somethin to eat instead, there ain't enough time to remake dinner.”

“I got an idea actually. I might be able to make something quick. Something I think Salt will like.” Slim said grinning some. It seemed Toffee was picking up Red’s accent. That was adorable. As Toffee grumbled, disposing of the ruined contents and cleaning the pan, Slim quickly got to work, only for Edge to poke his head on half way through the cooking process.

“What is it?” Edge asked peering at Slim’s pot as Slim stirred and Slim swatted him away. “Its not ready!” Slim said nervously. _And not for you_ , Skim wanted to add, but of course he had to feed everyone, it wasn’t fair just to make food for Salt.

“Well hurry up!” Edge all but demanded. “Dinner’s usually finished by now!”

“He bothering you?” Salt asked walking into the room giving Edge a look. Slim grinned at the tiny skeleton, just who he wanted to see.

“Not yet, but I’ll keep you posted.” Slim said smiling at Salt.  “Oh. While I have you here Edge? You need to let M’lord out of the shed tomorrow. He has duties as Captain.” Slim said nervously. Truthfully he didn’t want his brother out of the shed at all, but his brother really was needed for the Queen’s Guard.

“What? No!” Edge scoffed raising a brow bone as Toffee hissed at the pot he was washing and struggling to get some stain out of.

“He’s the only thing stopping the gangs from an all out war, and keeping a relative peace between the resistance and the guard. Without him everything is going to start falling apart.” Slim sighed watching as Salt wandered towards the table. A good distance from the stove but watching curiously.

“So? We’ll send Red. No one will notice.” Edge said reaching towards a tray of cookies Toffee had baked prior to dinner and Toffee squinted at him.

“Edge, no! You’ll spoil your appetite.” Toffee huffed.

“Red’s too short! And his red eyes are really noticeable.” Slim said smacking Edge’s hand away for Toffee as he battled the burnt stubborn remains sticking to the pot.

“What about Salt? He’s a little shorter but in your brother’s heels no one will notice.”

“What hey- I didn’t volunteer for thith!” Salt protested narrowing his sockets at Edge. “And I don‘t look anything like that ugly fucker. Our magic colors are completely different too, not to mention the gaping hole in my face.”

“All you gotta do is show up for ten minutes and scare the shit out of people, no one's going to get close enough to see the differences.” Edge huffed, crossing his arms.

“They don’t need to get clothe, the differenceth are pretty obviouth!” Salt said.

“Edge that won't work. You need to let my brother out.” Slim said as he started to make plates for everyone, now that the food was finished. Spaghetti, nothing special, but he knew Salt had liked it from that one time.

“He’s not ready. He’ll betray us.” Edge argued.

“I’m sure he won’t...” Slim said handing Edge his plate.

“Oh trust me, he will. Give me another week and then he should be good.” Edge said eagerly accepting his plate.

“In a week there’ll be an all out war.” Slim scowled. “Besides what is he going to do? We outnumber him. I’m sure he’ll behave.”

“Salt, what would you rather that short rat ass bastard betray us or an all our war?” Edge asked.

“Oh wars I know how to deal with.” Salt said thoughtfully. “But, I’m not letting that ugly fucker get the jump on me again, and we all do outnumber him. Tho… juth do what Sthlim wanth.”

Edge sighed loudly. “Fine. I’ll let him out in the morning. But when he betrays us, I told you so.” Edge said staring at Slim.

"He won't do that,” Slim argued. “He’s not as bad as he seems!”

“I dithagree completely.” Retorted Salt shaking his head slightly. Toffee grunted, inclined to agree.

“Oh, you poor, dumb, fuck.” Edge sighed sadly at Slim. “When he betrays us, then will you let me teach him a lesson?”

Slim rolled his eyes at Edge and smiled at Salt, handing Toffee his plate, who thanked him softly.

“If anyoneth a dumb fuck it’th Edge.”

Slim burst out laughing covering his mouth. “Most definitely.” Slim said with a smirk and he grabbed a plate for himself and Salt.

“Come with me?” Slim said with a coy smile at Salt.

Salt tilted his head slightly at the request, bullet jingling but nodded as he followed after him.

“Uh, thure I gueth.” This request was a little odd since they had always eaten at the table.

Slim led Salt up to his room, closing the door behind them so they could eat in private. Plus Slim wanted to give Salt his presents. He had (to the chagrin of Red) modeled false teeth off of Red’s teeth shape, spending far too long looking in his friend’s mouth to get it right, but it’d be close to Salt’s teeth’s original shape if not the original shape, and Slim was eager to gift them.

Slim sat next to Salt, as they ate and chatted, touching Salt’s arm occasionally and making jokes. He ran his fingertips along the back of Salts hand and held it.

Normally Salt would have been bothered by such forwardness but he'd grown used to Slim a long time ago and even looked forward to the attention. It was nice being able to relax like this with him, sadly he knew it couldn't last. He would have to go home soon. But didn't linger on it, he'd enjoy it while he could.

“Tho, how come we're in here anywayth?”

“Oh, well….” Slim scratched the back of his skull nervously. “Well I have a surprise for you, and wanted us to be alone for it.” Slim said softly.

The smaller skeleton blinked a few times, this was unexpected, not a bad thing of course. It was even kind of nice actually.

“What ith it?” Salt inquired highly curious.

Slim grinned and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out two silver teeth from his inventory. “I can help you put them in? I made them, using Red’s teeth as a guide so they’re a little sharp but should be familiar? It’s easy, it just takes a bit of healing magic and it’ll feel normal after a little bit.” Slim said nervously.

Salt gave Slim a surprised look as he showed him the teeth, a smile creeping onto his face as he listened to him talk about them. He'd assumed Slim was going to buy them elsewhere but instead he'd opted to make them, and that made it mean so much more for Salt.

“Could you? Plethe?”

“Of course.” Slim said with a smile. He was going to miss the adorable lisp, but, it made him happy to be able to help Salt, even in a minor way. Slim gently ran his fingertips along the uninjured side of his friend’s jaw, before sliding the first tooth in the back, where there was clearly a void, and he pushed it down gently, push,g healing magic into his jaw, letting the tooth go and wiggling it to make sure it had attached. It had. Slim did the same with the second tooth.

“There, how’s it feel?” Slim asked looking at his friend and pulling his hands out of poor Salt’s mouth.

He held still as Slim worked, closing his mouth when he'd finished to get a feel for his new teeth. They were sharper, granted, but otherwise fit perfectly in place, his eyelights forming stars just for Slim to see.

“They fit perfectly! Thanks Slim!” And for the first time in a long time Salt smiled brightly at his friend, new teeth glinting in the light. Even going as far as hugging his middle.

Slim grinned hugging his friend back. He was glad they fit, he had worked really hard on making sure they’d match Salt, well as much as he could anyway. He was going to miss that adorable lisp though.

“It was no trouble.” Slim said softly, his soul pounding. Stars, why did Salt have to be so adorable? Those stars in his eyes nearly killed him, even the fractured one. Slim glanced down at his friend, his soul warming. He just wanted to test those new teeth out and give him a kiss. Slim bent down and before he could chicken out he pressed his teeth against the other skeleton’s.

Salt’s skull was awash in grey magic when he felt Slim press his teeth to his own, a slight spark of magic shooting between them. Startling but comforting at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to pull away, and pressed forward instead. Slim gasped softly as Salt leaned into the kiss.

Slim groaned softly and pulled back, blushing a bright gold. “S-sorry. Guess I got kinda excited.” He didn’t want to be too forward after all. Toffee had warned him to be gentle and that Salt was innocent. He wasn’t intending on corrupting Salt. At least not tonight.

“I-it's okay, I uh...liked it…” Salt admitted softly, still blushing brightly.

Slim, still blushing, grinned at that. “S-so did I.” Slim admitted nervously. “I - I really… I really like you Salt. A lot. I care about you, I m-mean.”

“Y-yeah? I mean, I care about you too Slim.” Salt replied smiling softly.

“Y-yeah? You do?” Slim blushed brightly.

"Course I do, you're my friend right?”

“Yeah! I guess- I guess what I'm trying to say is I have feelings for you Salt. Like more than friends.” Slim explained soul pounding nervously in his chest cavity.

“I want- i-” Slim stumbled over his words wringing his hands nervously together. “I wanted to know if maybe you might want to be partners?”

“Partners?” Salt asked sounding confused. “What do you mean?”

“l-like you know like uh...in a relationship.” Slim explained to his shoes. It took a moment for this to sink in, Salt flushed deeply and looked away. He never thought, okay he'd thought about it a little. But he'd never expected anything to come of his thoughts, Slim had done nothing but help him since they'd met. He was, a really good monster and friend.

“R-really?”

“Y-yeah. Ilke a romantic relationship.” Slim said blushing.

“L-like uh, um... _b-boyfriend?_ ” Salt stammered his skull entirely flushed, sneaking a glance at Slim only to find Slim was looking back at him and accidently catching his gaze.

He quickly looked away again, he couldn't blush any harder if he tried. Slim however had other ideas and gently gripped his chin, bringing his skull closer before gently kissing Salt.

“That went horribly, but, what do ya say? Give me a chance…?”

Salt squeaked at the sudden kiss but looked up at Slim, stammering out his answer.

“I-i..I, y-yes…and, and yeah...that was...kind of painful but...I, I want to um...pursue this…?”

Slim blushed further. He had made this super awkward but he hadn’t meant to. “S-so we’re boyfriends?”

“U-uh, yeah.” Salt agreed quietly smiling shyly at Slim.

Slim grinned wide, and leaned forward giving Salt another gentle kiss, soul swelling with joy. This felt too good to be true. He really didn’t deserve someone as amazing as Salt, but he was greedy. He’d take every undeserved moment Salt offered. Salt made a quiet noise at the kiss, leaning up to return it with a soft purr. Though he ended up leaning in too far and slipping into Slim’s lap by accident.

Slim grinned slyly, wrapping his arms around the skeleton who had landed in his lap, purring as he cuddled his small captive. Even though no one else was around Salt buried his face into Slim’s chest, feeling shy even though it was just him and Slim. Not that his shyness stopped his quiet purrs.

Slim’s eyelights lit up in delight as the other quietly started to purr, hiding his face against Slim’s chest. Slim rumbled softly at the smaller, nuzzling against Salt. Salt curled closer nuzzling against Slim, closing his sockets. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been held like this, it felt, nice.

"Not gonna lie...I, I don't have any idea what I'm doing Slim...but...I, I'll give it my best shot..." Salt murmured as he looked up at Slim who smiled down at him.

"Me either...but so will I, Precious." Salt's eyelights shrank and he hid again with a whine, shaking his head at how forward Slim was being now.

"S-slim!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [They're](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R21EU8SKUM0&feature=youtu.be) so fluffy and cute!!!


	9. You can steal love, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let Razz out of the shed!
> 
> AKA
> 
> but I like pinatas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Wots this a chapter on time!? *marks calendar*
> 
> Zion: Whatchu talkin' bout Chaos?! This has no set schedule xD and we did two updates today so hush.

When morning finally rolled around Salt woke up curled up in Slim’s arms, sleeping soundly. They must have fallen asleep together cuddling in Slim’s bed. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, or having slept this well in years. He actually felt well rested for the first time in a very long time. Having slept most of the night without moving an inch, too comfortable being cradled by the larger skeleton. He only stirred when a light knock came at the door, Toffee calling for them to wake up for lunch. Salt whined softly and buried his head against’s Slim’s sternum.

 “Mm?” Slim mumbled sleepily and he squeezed the little skeleton in his arms, as if uncertain he was real. “Five more minutes?” Slim suggested with a sleepy content sigh. Slim lazily ran his fingertips across Salt’s cheek, gently tracing the bone down to the uninjured side of other other’s jaw.

 “Certainly not! It is already noon!” Protested Toffee from the other side of the door though he sounded mildly amused at the same time. “I don’t remember the last time my brother even slept in like this.”

 Salt mumbled softly his sockets flickering open as his eyelights took form, slowly he pushed himself up in bed beginning to untangle himself from his bedmate. Looking up at Slim he smiled sleepily, teeth catching the light.

 “Morning Slim.”

 Slim grinned, his golden tooth flashing. “Morning Salt.” Slim said softly and with a groan of protest he sat up as well, rubbing the back of his hand against his eye socket. Slim watched Salt, his soul radiating with a joy he was unaccustomed to. _Precious one._

 Grunting slightly Salt sat up fully stretching his bones out with a pleased sigh, scooting towards the end of the bed he hopped down to start looking for his cargo jacket. He must have taken it off in his sleep and thrown it somewhere and he wasn’t sure where it had landed. It took a full fifteen minutes to relocate it in the mess that was Slim’s room. Why on earth did a skeleton need this many collars? The room was littered with them. And socks. How did his jacket even end up under a pile of collars anyways?!

 Slim watched the skeleton search for his jacket lazily,  and he smiled with amusement pulling out one of the little skeleton’s socks that he’d left on the bed as he searched, playing with it in his hands as Salt looked under the bed and along the floor.

 “Wait- now where are my socks?” Salt demanded baffled as only one remained where he had left them. “Slim, have you seen it?”

 “Mmhm. It’s purple.” Slim said holding the sock up to his face and sniffing curiously. It smelled like Salt and a little bit like snow and dust. Slim purred squeezing the sock tightly.

“I mean do you know where it is I can’t find it-” Salt said turning to see Slim clutching it tightly.

 “Slim!” He called out, fists on his hips as he raised a bronebrow at the larger skeleton for stealing what he was looking for and not saying anything, but his tone lacked any real bite. Shaking his head a little he pulled his jacket on before zipping it up. “I guess if you like it you can have it, you weirdo, but don’t steal anything I need okay?”

 Slim grinned pocketing the sock. “Okay.” Slim agreed softly, tossing on his jacket and the two made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Toffee was talking with excitement, to Red, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the shortest Papyrus, red eyelights flickering into star shapes. Red coughed, and averted his eyelights when he noticed he was being watched by Salt and Slim as they entered, but otherwise kept his attention on Toffee. Edge stared at Slim and Salt silently with a frown, raising a single brow bone.

 The smallest skeleton more than noticed the look Edge was giving himself, sockets narrowing at him. It was similar to what he’d seen on Slim’s face last night, it was a lot like it actually. Though Slim’s had been more, warm?

 “The hell you looking at Edge? Don’t you have to go let that asshole out of the shed today?”

 “Ugh, don’t remind me.” Edge made a face.

 “Go let him out.” Slim sighed. His brother had to be let out of the shed eventually after all.

 “I will if he doesn’t.” Salt assured him with a slight shrug, nothing Edge did would keep him out of anything. Nothing short of another magic dampener would do that.

 “...I lost the key.” Edge admitted.

 “What?” Slim blinked.

 “I lost the key to the muzzle.”

 “Do we have to take that off? Maybe it can be fashion statement?” Red grumbled under his breath.

 “Wait you really did muzzle him, I thought you were joking!? He’s going to be so pissed!” Slim said sockets widening.

 “Not at you though.” Edge offered with a shrug. “I’ll improvise i can probably cut it off without cutting his face, and if i do well, t’ll only improve his looks?”

 “I’m sorry Edge, hate to break it to you but there is not improving his face. I already tried, remember?” Salt reminded him with a quirked bonebrow.

 Edge laughed with a grin and stood up looking reluctant before walking out of the kitchen. Moments later unholy shrieking could be heard and a string of insults and swears.

 “Is… is that all coming from the shed?” Toffee asked with a blink.

 “Stars Slim, yer bro is almost as loud as mine!” Red grumbled glancing at Slim who winced.

 “Maybe the muzzle should be left on either way, key or not…” Mused Salt as he pulled a chair to the window to look out, maybe catch a glimpse of the unfolding chaos.

 Salt was not disappointed. Not a second later the shed door slammed open, Edge being thrown from the shed landing on his back several feet away in a snow poff. Razz stormed out a second after him, summoning bone attacks launching them at the taller skeleton. Edge jumped to his feet and dodged easily and backed away towards the house.

 “I’M GOING TO DRINK THE MARROW FROM YOUR FUCKING BONES!” Razz screeched rushing forward,twin bone swords in either hand ready to attack- only for one of Edge’s traps to spring, red rope shooting from the snow wrapping around the angry skeleton. Edge roared with laughter and Razz screamed and flailed like a feral cat, dropping his swords from the surprise of the trap. The rope had been attached to a tree and now he was hanging upside down from it.

 “Oh, my, stars,” Salt said grinning widely, eyelights shifting to stars. This was the best day ever. Slim, Red,and Toffee gathered around the window to watch and Red burst out laughing. Razz screeched, kicking and flailing getting himself even more tangled in the ropes.

 “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Razz screeched, magenta eyelights pinned on Edge who laughed even harder. “LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!”

 “Mmm, no. I let you out of the shed when you said you were going to behave; but you didn’t. You lied. I don’t think I’ll fall for that again.” Edge said with a taunting smirk. Razz screamed in fury, snarling and flailing against the ropes until he tired himself out, Edge watching all the while laughing. Razz huffed softly, panting hard and he let out a small whine.

 “Let me out. . . please?” Razz huffed pouting, cheekbones dusting the same magenta as his eyelights. Edge snorted rolling his eyelights.

 “Hmm. I don’t know. Are you going to behave?” Edge asked raising a brow bone.

 “Yes?” Razz said, sockets wide, and child like.

 “That doesn’t sound very sincere. Maybe after a few hours you’ll change your tune?”

 Whilst everyone else was laughing, or rather Toffee wasn’t nearly as amused, Salt ran outside to join Edge. Like with Red he stood under Razz to look up at him with the biggest grin any of them had ever seen grace his cracked face. Eyes still alight with stars, and maybe a little tinge of madness.

 “I think Gyftmas came early Razz, seeing you like this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, or well the second best. But still that’s pretty good. Hey Edge? Do you have a stick?”

 Edge grinned ferally, crimson eyelights looking around the backyard, his eyes landed on the perfect implement, thick instead of hollow. Edge walked over and he came back with a long sturdy stick.

 “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” Razz screeched, beginning to flail, kick, and claw at the ropes with renewed vigor. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” Razz snarled.

 Salt took the stick in his hands, weighing it before facing Razz his back to the rest of the skeletons as a crazed glint entered his still sparkling eyelights.

 “You say that like I actually care Razz, I was never afraid of you and I never will be.” He spoke quietly so only Razz would be able to hear the twisting of his words filled with melodious insanity. “Let’s have a little fun, but don’t worry, I won’t kill you. Slim would be sad.”

 Without another word or even a warning he hefted the stick up, and with a crack swung it into Razz’s ribcage purring at the snap of bone followed by an agonized scream. As Salt watched him swing back and forth from the branch, something heavy settled in his soul. His eyelights returned to normal and shrank, a sudden overwhelming, gnawing _guilt_ was eating at him. He dropped the stick in surprise, he felt, bad? Why did he feel bad?! Razz had done nothing but   torement him since he’d gotten here!

 Razz grit his teeth, his magenta eyelights flickering to their normal lavender and he frowned. He was certain Salt had broken a rib, maybe two, but why had he stopped? The small skeleton looked horrified with his own actions. And he’d eaten monsters, why would breaking his bones bother him so much? Razz’s eyelights shrank slightly, it couldn’t be possible, could it? He didn’t dare hope but, that reaction told him that it had to be there still. Somewhere in there, he just needed to draw it out? But then again, maybe he was too different now. Maybe it was too late?

 “I…” Razz tried to speak but Salt had turned away to see Edge grinning as if it were Gyftmas morning, before making his way back into the house. Razz grit his teeth again, he didn’t even know what to say anyways. Toffee was the first to greet him, arms crossed in disapproval.

 “Brother.” Tof sighed. “Was that really necessary?”

 “Bro, you have no idea how necessary that was.”

 Toffee tapped his foot against the ground raising a browbone at his brother. Salt sighed, fishing the hot sauce bottle from his pocket, head down in shame. “Fine...here.”

 Salt handed the bottle over though it stung a little more than usual since Slim had given this one to him. But he knew going in that there would be a price to pay for hurting Razz. Toffee sighed pocketing the hot sauce shaking his head slightly. Salt only hoped that Slim wouldn’t be too upset with him.

 Salt walked into the kitchen to see Red’s arms wrapped around Slim’s middle in a desperate (and mostly successful) attempt at holding Slim back.

 “Let me go!” Slim whined.

“No! Dammit Slim, yer bro’s _fine._ It’s fine!”

 “I need to heal him!”

“He’s pissed at ya Slim!” Red groaned trying to hold the taller skeleton back being dragged slightly. “Ya need to stay away from him, okay?”

 Sighing Salt approached Slim, gently pressing a hand to his sternum. He should have known that he'd be very upset about this. What he hadn’t expected was for himself to be this upset about it, why did he care? It was hard to look at Slim right now too, so he looked down instead at the floor.

 “Slim, Toffee can heal him if you want. But if you go out there...I can only imagine what he'll say to you. I know I don't have any right to say anything, since I did it. But, please calm down.” Salt’s tone of voice suggesting he didn't expect forgiveness, almost as if he expected punishment for it.

 Slim’s eyelights softened and he relaxed coming to a stop and causing Red to nearly fall into him. “I just. . .” Slim said and he sighed looking away, scratching at his right ulna nervously.

 “I know he can act like an asshole, and I know he deserved it, but he’s my little brother.  And he’s not- he’s not as bad as he seems, I swear.” Slim shifted looking worried. “Toffee doesn’t need to do that. M’lord doesn’t really need to be healed. Honestly he heals fast on his own. I just. . . thank you for not seriously harming him?” Slim smiled at Salt, only to see that Salt wouldn’t look at him.

 He nodded slightly and pulled away from Slim, though he didn't look at him before turning to Toffee.

 “Go ahead bro. I don't imagine Edge would stop you. He's not even out there right now.”

 “Alright.” Tof said glancing at Salt than to Slim. Slim didn’t even seem angry with Salt, and Toffee didn’t know if that was a good sign, or a bad one? Either way his brother seemed to be expecting his anger. Toffee made his way to the backyard, where Razz was hanging limply, all the fight seemed to have died out of the small skeleton. Toffee frowned, it disturbed him that someone so unpleasant had his brother’s face.

 The skeleton’s eyelights, lavender, flicked towards him and the skeleton flinched back with a small growl. He suppose that wasn’t so strange, seeing as the last time he had been near Razz he had repeatedly punched him in the face.

 Toffee’s eyelights flickered over the other’s face, noting the eye socket. The three small scars that had previously marred the eye socket were longer and wider now, the scar more prominent from when Toffee broke it.

 “Stay away from me.” Razz said lowly, his voice gruff sounding more like Red or Salt than Edge for once.

 “I’m going to heal you.” Toffee said eyeing the skeleton’s black shirt, hiding likely broken ribs. “My brother shouldn’t have done that.”

 Razz shifted, causing himself to swing slightly. “I said stay away.” Razz said softly, his eyelights flickering over Toffee warily.

 Toffee sighed heavily before stepping forward against his wishes, reaching out but not touching as healing magic washed over his battered body.

 “You know, I think if you calmed down a little, you and my brother could even be friends. But I know it's not possible to force that, you don't like each other for a lot of reasons. And I get that. At least try to be civil? And I will talk to him later for his behavior, it was uncalled for. However...I will not hesitate to defend him from you. I know you are well aware of both our brothers frailty.”

 Razz glanced at Toffee tilting his head, his lavender eyelights considering. “Heh. You Papyruses are all the same.” Razz grumbled and he frowned. “I’m well aware of their low HoPe.”

 “Oh? The same? Tell me Razz, I am very curious to hear how we are all, _the same_.”

 “Heh. You and my brother _act_ so nice and caring and sweet. Like you believe in people. Believe in your Sanses. You’re both just liars. You’re both just as bad as Edge, my brother worse. Deep down? All Papyruses _hate_ their Sanses.”

 He listened quietly for a moment before a small laugh formed in his throat, which soon became a much louder chuckle.

 “I'm so sorry you feel that way Razz, but you're wrong. I don’t hate my brother, I am not disillusioned. He has many flaws, as do I. But that does not mean I cannot love him. And he has, many, flaws. As do you, but I am out here because _your_ brother was beside himself, San-Salt. Kept him inside for fear of what you might say to him.”

 A soft chuckle escaped Razz, and he grinned wide, manic. His eyelights flashed magenta and he laughed harder, his hands trembling as tears began streaming down his face. The tears were a dark contrast to the smile, the laugh turning broken and wild.

 “Y-you don’t know _anything_ about my brother. Maybe you and Salt are just _lucky._ ” Razz all at once calmed, and growled wiping his eyes furiously, the crazed look leaving, the eyelights shifting to their natural lavender. “Fuck off. Leave me alone. I don’t want your help, especially if that mutt sent you.”

 “Oh, he didn't. Salt did.” he sighed shaking his head at Razz before leaned down to meet his eyelights. “When did you become so broken, Sans? Your world, is such a beacon compared to our own but, here you are. Shattered across the ground. You remind me of my own Sans, a little.” With another heavy sigh he cut Razz free, leaving him alone in the snow with his thoughts. But he paused, seeing something shiny in the snow. He bent and picked it up, a necklace? A silver chain with a-

 “Give that back!” Razz all but screamed at Toffee, jumping up and snatching it from his hand. Clutching the jewelry against his sternum as though Toffee were going to steal it from him, the frantic look on his face made Toffee stare at him. Was it really that important to him? That, _precious?_

 Razz was breathing hard, as if trying to catch his breath clinging to the necklace tightly. “G-go away!”

 Toffee turned, and his soul sank, just a little, at the broken skeleton’s sobs behind him. Steeling himself, he went into the house. There was nothing he could do for Razz right now. Toffee stepped into the house, into the living room where his brother was.“He didn’t want to be healed.” Tof said to Salt who was sitting on the couch staring at the floor looking lost in thought.

 “Brother? Are you alright?”

 At first Salt didn't respond to him, blinking slowly before suddenly realizing he'd been spoken to.

 “O-oh, well...you know bro...” he replied softly, giving nothing but not hiding anything either, picking at a string hanging off the couch. Honestly he didn’t feel like talking right now, not even with his brother.

 “Sans?” Toffee said gently looking his brother over with worry.

 “It’s okay Pap, I’m not gonna go off the deep end again, we’ve talked about it enough already...please, I just want to be alone right now…” He pleaded not daring to look at Toffee, already knowing the kind of look he would be giving him right about now. Salt couldn’t handle it right now, that same look that followed him for months after the incident. He wanted to move on, but it never went away.

 “Alright brother.” Toffee said with concern lacing his voice and he watched his brother head outside, to their tunnel. Salt didn’t say another word as he left, crawling down the tunnel and into their temporary den to take a nap. If he was lucky he might sleep until dinner.

 ***

 Razz huffed pacing back and forth in the shed. His bones were mending slower than he’d like and his movements were stiff, but he had healed as much as he needed to for his plan. Oh. He was going to make that short smiley fucker pay. Maybe, he should just put him down. Isn’t that what you did with a mad dog? Put it down? No. Death was too merciful, and he wanted Salt to _suffer._

 Razz took a deep breath trying to calm his more sadistic thoughts and urges. He was overreacting. Losing control. He couldn’t afford to do that. He didn’t _want_ to do that. Salt had… looked so guilty after he hit him. And - and afterall  Razz had put a collar and leash on Salt like a wild animal. _Because he was one._ Still. He wasn’t an unreasonable monster. He was Captain of the royal guard after all. He could be civil. Maybe he could extend the olive branch of peace? _And stab Salt in his back with it._ Razz smirked his eyelights flashing magenta. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Razz shook his head taking a deep breath his eyelights turning lavender. No. **No.** He’d be civil. He would be nice. He’d try to behave like the monster he used to be. _At least for a little while? Maybe then, it would happen._

 Razz sighed, and left the shed having composed himself, walking back into the house. That tall edgy motherfucker had taken over his room and he wanted it _back._ Plus he should . . .well, _not apologize_ but, offer some kind of peace offering to his attack dog. Oh, and beat the hell out of his brother. He had a lot to do today.

 He looked around the house frowning at every piece of furniture or item that was out of place. Likely with Red or Edge’s nasty grubby phalange prints all over them. Maybe he should check on his brother. _And punish him._ And talk to him? Razz really wasn’t pleased about being betrayed and had a few words to express.

 Going up the stairs he huffed before knocking on his brother’s door. When no reply came he kicked open the door and froze. Lying on the bed was his brother and Salt. The two seemed to be asleep, with Salt in his brother’s arms. Razz growled clenching his fists, seeing red. _That motherfucker._ Who did Salt think he was, snuggling up to the Mutt like that!? And who the hell did the mutt think _he_ was!? Razz hadn’t given Slim permission to -to be with anyone, let alone Salt! No one had asked Razz for his permission! How dare they!? _How dare they!?_

  _Oh, he was going to make them pay._ He could bury them alive, and chain them up across from each other, make it so they just almost reached together, with a timer as the oxygen ran out- no he couldn’t do that. He could starve them to death, chained on either side of a room, helpless to watch as the other suffered, or or- he could chain the mutt up and torture Salt slowly in front of him. Yes. Break Salt bone by bone, or dismember him slowly from the bottom up, with Mutt helpless to stop Razz or interfere and all he could do is watch Salt _suffer._

 Razz scoffed glaring at the small slumbering skeleton. And here Razz had been, trying to offer peace. Razz, out of the kindness of his soul had been willing to forgive Salt for all of his  deplorable behavior and actions! He had been willing to forgive Salt for being such a bad attack dog, for _everything he had done_ , and Salt went and had done this! Maybe he’d just kill Salt, use his dust in his enchiladas and serve it to his brother so they could be together forever.

 No. As furious as he was with the mutt and Salt, he wasn’t going to _kill_ Salt. Razz tapped his chin considering as he glared at the two skeletons. No, Salt’s punishment had to be slow and savory. Salt would be begging for the sweet release of death, and then, only then, would he let Slim and Salt reunite. Oh! Maybe he’d poison the short fucker, so he’d die in Slim’s arms? _No! No killing!_

 Or maybe he’d kidnap Salt to an undisclosed place, torture him slowly, and each day mail his brother a piece of Salt. A fingerbone here, a ulna there, a few teeth, a toe. There were just _so many_ ways for Razz to punish Salt, he wasn’t sure where to begin.

 He’d have to catch Salt unguarded, and away from his brother, but that was alright; he was patient. Razz growled softly and left, closing the door with a quiet click.

 ***

 Razz had been oddly decent, since they had let him out of the shed, other than the first half hour that is. Salt was still suspicious of the slightly taller skeleton, but he had been treating Slim so much better. Razz had apologized to him and Slim, profusely, and even to Toff, Red and Edge. Salt would have called bullshit but he really didn’t think Razz’s ego could have handled such ass kissing if it was a ruse.

 Still he didn’t trust him, but he didn’t see him as a threat either. Hell the skeleton had been down right pleasant for the last week, and if he were to turn around and try something Salt knew he could take him. He had his magic, there was no way that Razzhole would ever get the best of him. Still, he had a bad feeling about this.

 “Slim, do we have to? What if he freaks out?” Salt asked his eyelights meeting Slim’s eyelights. Slim shifted nervously looking down at Salt.

 “He’s going to find out eventually, and he’ll be even more upset that we didn’t tell him.” Slim said and he paused looking thoughtful.

 “And he’s been so good lately!? Like how he used to be…” Slim said scratching the back of his head. If he knew all he needed to do to get his baby brother back was let Edge do what he wanted for four days and Salt beat him like a pinata he would have had them do that years ago.

 “Well...alright.” He sighed unable to help but smile at Slim, it was kind of hard to say no to him, and he knew that this meant a lot to Slim. So he’d put up with it for his sake, and for Razz’s sake hoped he wouldn’t shit bricks about it.

 Reaching out he took Slim’s hand between his own, tugging him along in order to look for Razz. Outwardly he usually wasn’t that affectionte because the others liked to tease and he was shy, but he allowed this much most of the time. When they were alone was a completely different story of course, Salt was always as physically close to Slim as possible then.

 “Well, let’s go break the news and hope he doesn’t break my neck.”

 "I’m sure he won't try that!” Slim said though even to Slim it wasn’t that convincing.They found Razz in the living room with Edge of all monster’s the two were looking over a complex puzzle book.

 “But if you use the machete, the human’s chance of survival drops by at least 37 percent.” Razz frowned looking at Edge.

 “We want the human to die.” Edge pointed out.

 "Well yes, but in a puzzle? Shouldn’t the puzzle be fair?” Razz scoffed.

“This isn’t a fucking taleverse! No, the puzzles aren’t going to be fair!” Edge argued rolling his eyelights.

 “If they aren’t fair, then there not puzzles, Edge, they’re traps.” Razz explained as if talking to a very stupid child.

 “They’re puzzles if I say they're puzzles!” Edge growled and the two edgy skeletons scowled at each other.

 “We only have traps back home, spike pits full of dust and other things Edge could only dream about.” Salt said rolling his eyelights.

 “I want to go there.” Edge sighed wistfully.

 “We’ve been over this, you’re not allowed. _No one_ is allowed. It’s not safe and it is not for sightseers. Put your damn trap hardon away.” Salt deadpanned and Razz burst out laughing at Salt’s words and Edge scowled his face flushing red.

 “Mweh, heh, heh, - oh my stars!” Razz choked his face flushing lavender and for just a moment stars appeared in his eyelights before disappearing.

 Now this was interesting to say the least, it wasn’t often Razz laughed at anything not ending in death or pain. Least of all did he ever laugh at something Salt said, it was kind of. . . cute. But Salt decided not to mention it or risk bruising his fragile ego.

 “Anyways Razz, we wanted to talk to you about something…” He trailed off on purpose to give Slim room to speak, he didn’t feel like it was his place. Not that their intertwined hands weren’t a dead giveaway of course.

 “Right.” Slim said nervously.

“Oh.” Edge said eyeing the two. “I’m going to step out. Got a bet with Red about this. Don’t disappoint me~” Edge said walking out leaving Slim looking flabbergasted and Razz looking confused.

 “Of course he does, why wouldn’t he? Stars, that’s it. I’m stabbing him in the face later. Slim, distract my brother, I don’t wanna lose my hot sauce again.”

 Slim snorted, his eyelights lighting up in amusement. “Will do.” Slim agreed easily with a chuckle.

 “What did you want to tell me, Papyrus?” Razz asked curiously, his lavender eyelights flickering from Slim to Salt. Slim shifted nervously. He so wasn’t used to his brother calling him by his actual name. He had been all week, but still, it unnerved him, though he knew it was a good thing.

 “Well, M’lord, we - I-” Slim sighed shifting nervously. “Um. Salt and I are uh. Salt and I are together, and we thought you should know.”

 And there it was, Salt waited for the information to sink in and Razz to explode into teeny tiny bits of concentrated rage. He held tighter onto Slim’s hand but did his best to appear otherwise uncaring. Though he was pretty sure by now Slim had gotten a lot better at reading him, just like his own Papyrus.

 Razz’s sockets widened and his eyelights shrank and just for a moment, they flashed magenta, his grin twitching. The moment faded and Razz blinked looking as if he was thinking it over and processing. Than he smiled.

 “T-that's great!” Razz said looking between the two. “Really.”

 The smaller skeleton deflated and relaxed upon hearing this but, the stammered response gave him mixed feelings. Uneasy feelings.

 “It’s okay if your upset M’lord.” Slim said softly, looking nervous.

 “I'm not. I’m just surprised?” Razz said and he sighed taking Slim’s hand that Salt wasn’t holding. Slim flinched but Razz starred up at him and smiled. Salt backed off as he did so, relinquishing Slim to his brother. “Papy I want you to be happy. And if Salt makes you happy then I’m happy.”

 Slim blinked in shock, Razz had called him Papy!? He hadn’t heard that nickname since before things got bad between he and his brother. Slim grinned his soul pulsing happily. It was too good to be true. This was putting Salt off a bit but he let them have their moment, Slim deserved that much. Even if it seemed entirely out of character for Razz, he wouldn’t spoil it.

 Razz glanced at Salt then back to Slim. “Just be careful, and Papy? Don’t break this one.”

 Hearing this Salt’s face flushed grey and his eyelights shrank before he buried his head under his hood, shoving his hands into his pockets. He and Slim hadn’t done anything besides cuddling and kissing, and not even a lot of kissing, but he was sure that was on Slim’s eventual to do list.

 Razz grinned seeing Salt’s reaction and he chuckled softly.  
  
“M-m’lord!” Slim choked, his face turning golden.

 “Mmm… gold and black, I like it.” Razz said with a teasing grin. _He most certainly did **not** like it. _

 Salt tugged his hood down even further to hide his clearly glowing face, mumbling something before wandering outside to get away from the situation. All in all it still had gone better than Salt could have hoped for.

 ***

Razz quietly walked along the tunnel, claws raking along the wall, his magenta eyelights scouting for potential danger. After his mutt and Salt had told him they were together, Salt had slinked off, his brother informing him to probably take a nap. And how fortunate for Razz that Toffee had accompanied Red to the dump to search for parts for the machine?

 It was the perfect time to have a nice long _chat_ with Salt. _He was going to make that fucker scream for mercy._

 There wasn’t really anything to the tunnel itself, it was just dug down into the ground and even made large enough that Slim could comfortably come inside if he wanted. At the end of the tunnel was a sort of den where Salt was curled up in a pile of blankets fast asleep. None the wiser to the danger lurking slowly closer as he slept.

 This was just too perfect, Razz hadn't anticipated that everything would fall into place just so for him. But it certainly made it easier to deal out Salt’s punishment, he was going to enjoy this. Yes, every _second_ that he _screamed_ for mercy he would never get. The mutt would be so heartbroken to find out Salt had abandoned him like that. Watching him crumble would be absolutely _delicious,_ and he was going to savor every second, every screaming cry, _begging_ him to make it end.

 Razz grinned wide and he crept closer to the sleeping skeleton, silent in his movements. Razz  Scowled down at the sleeping skeleton who was breathing heavily, nuzzling into one of the pillows. _Cute. **Pathetic.**_ Razz narrowed his sockets at the small skeleton. He couldn’t wait to absolutely break him. Razz drew out a special little present he had Dr. Undyne make, just for Salt’s punishment.

 The shock collar was grey, appearing like any other collar. The remote that went to it had shock levels labeled 1-3. 3 would knock the fucker out for a good long while, with a bonus of hurting like hell in the process. And the best thing is it wouldn’t affect his fucking HP. Razz could shock the little skeleton to his soul’s content. Of course, he had far more colorful, painful, and messy means of punishment in store besides a little shock collar, in truth, its purpose was to knock Salt out to get him to the interrogation room at the prison. That's where all of Razz’s torture tools were anyway. The good ones anyways, the ones in the shed were subpar at best.

 Quietly, he knelt next to the smaller skeleton and quickly attached the collar around his cervical vertebrae. Salt’s eyes blinked open in confusion at the contact. Like Razz had assumed it didn’t take much for the overly alert skeleton to wake from the sudden contact, but that was why you plan ahead. Salt’s eyelights formed as he turned his head, expecting to find his brother waking him up.

 “Bro?”

 Dogs shouldn’t speak unless told to. Smirking maliciously, Razz went straight to the third level. Holding it down for five seconds, gauging the others reaction with glee. A strangled cry of pain left Salt as electrical currents raced along his bones, causing him to seize up before passing back out on his makeshift bed. Slipping the remote into his inventory Razz gathered up the small form that was his disobedient attack dog, he was going to learn what it meant to disobey his master’s word.

Not one to waste time dawdling when there were skeletons to put in their places Razz took Salt from his den and outside, luckily the river person never said anything when paid enough. No one would be the wiser, perhaps he could even collect some dust to leave behind in the shared den? The others would all assume he’d gone back into dust addiction, so very sad. Yes, they would search for him high and low, only to never seen him again. With any luck Mutt would never disobey him again, not when he was so understanding when Salt became a duster and left him behind. And Razz could just. . . keep Salt. His little secret, at the station, ready for him whenever he wanted to play.

No one so much as batted an eye as he lugged Salt’s unconscious body through the prison, to his own personal interrogation room. It wasn’t all that strange for the Captain to interrogate prisoners, or occasionally pull a fresh prisoner in off the street. Everyone knew of prisoner 17, who Razz always went in to release some frustration on, after all. And had been doing, for almost ten years now. Razz locked the door tightly behind him his eyelights flickering around the room. So many options. There was the medical table with leather restraints, the manacles hanging from the ceiling, along with some good old shackles by the wall. Razz wasn’t all that sure he needed restraints, what with the shock collar, so he dropped the small skeleton by the far wall and began looking at his implements. Lets see, what first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: [Razz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yuo6L3a-GFM) that is _not_ how you make friends.
> 
> You know who knows how to make friends? our [discord](https://discord.gg/9hfsf3f).
> 
> Zion: It's not?! Fuck, I need to apologize to some people then...


	10. Strangely Familiar Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has some fun!
> 
> (someone has to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops accidental hiatus!
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a rollercoaster. *shrug*
> 
> Warnings in the notes below.

Bone saw? Nah, he probably shouldn’t start with that. He’d build up to the real gruesome fun. Whip? Maybe. Razz began pulling off tools sorting them into ‘later’ and ‘soon’ piles. Salt groaned softly, beginning to stir.

“Well! Good morning, sunshine!” Razz purred tossing a chainsaw into the ‘later’ pile. “Did you have a nice nap?” Razz asked sweetly, tossing a branding iron over into the ‘soon’ pile his magenta eyelights admiring it. Maybe he’d leave a special, permanent mark on his disobedient dog?

Salt’s eyelights formed as his sockets slid open, landing on Razz before taking in the rest of his new surroundings. Hardened eyelights glared at him as the smaller skeleton made to get up, groaning again at the ache in his bones from the earlier shock, pausing however as there was a once again familiar weight to his neck, eyelights shrinking, had he been collared again?!

“Oh yes, I got you a new collar. It’s special, want to see what it does?” Razz purred his magenta eyelights lit in amusement and he pressed the control to level one. Salt braced himself against the wall as the currents rode through his bones, eyelights rolling back as a barely audible moan slipped through his teeth. Realizing this his face flushed black before giving him another glare. Though it’s hard to take someone seriously when they’re blushing.

“You’re a Razzhole, you know that?”

Razz looked positively pleased with himself. That didn’t sound as if the other had been in pain at all. In fact, it sounded as if he other had  _ enjoyed _ himself.  **_Perfect._ ** Just like he remembered. Grinning devilishly, Razz pressed it to level one again. 

He received a similar reaction as before, Salt ground his teeth together as he shuddered against the wall, barely containing a pleasured groan while more magic dusted his skull.

“Stop it!”

“Hmm.” Razz said sockets going half lidded. How delicious. Razz tsked. “Bad dog, no barking.” Razz said pushing the remote to level two with glee.

This time Salt could not contain a moan as he sunk to his knees, shivering as the electricity faded from his bones. So instead of trying to talk he flipped him off instead. This was not what he’d expected to wake up to or be doing with someone like Razz.

Razz grinned viciously. What a  _ delightful _ reaction he was gaining from the little skeleton. Well, besides his sass. Perhaps a lesson was in order. Couldn’t have his dog thinking he could bark and growl at his master like that, now could he? 

While Razz seemed to be lost in his own head Salt went about trying to remove the collar, he wasn’t sure if it worked like the last one or not. But there was no way for him to know without trying, right?

Razz smirked amused watching as Salt tried and failed to get the new grey collar off.

“Bad.” Razz scolded turning the little skeleton blue before undoing the shackles that bound each wrist. With a pleased hum, Razz dragged him over with his gravity magic to the table with the restraints. Holding Salt there, he quickly strapped Salt down to make sure he was in for a nice long stay.

“What-what the hell are you doing!?” Salt growled out, attempting to raise his heavy limbs to no avail. 

“Punishing you, obviously.” Razz crooned sweetly. Being careful of his dog’s sharp teeth, Razz wound a blindfold over the other’s sockets. It’d be more  _ exciting-  _ **_Frightening_ ** for his dog to be blindfolded through his punishment, right?

“You didn't think I’d forgotten about your disobedience, did you?” Razz flipped the controller to one, watching pleased as the other writhed and moaned, a light pink began to dust Razz’s cheekbones, not that Salt could see.

“You’re a  _ very _ bad dog.” Razz pressed the controller to two smirking as more moans were ripped from the other skeleton.

“And bad dogs.” Razz growled before slicing his claws through the cloth of Salt’s shirt and shorts, ripping the other’s clothes straight off. “Deserve to be punished.” 

Razz paused for a moment to admire the ripped clothing hanging from rough, charred bone. Salt’s ribs were blackened, cracks littered what should have been pristine off white bone, the bones were battered and greyed. 

Salt shook his head dislodging the blindfold before glaring up at Razz for varying reasons, mostly because of his only set of clothing being ripped to nothing, he growled as he had earlier. At least his coat had been spared, as it was back at the cave.

“I’m not your fucking dog Razz, and, I  _ knew _ it. You’ve been faking this entire week haven’t you?! And I’m pretty sure this isn’t how punishment works!”

Razz, still blushing slightly, clicked walking away picking up the branding iron. You were supposed to mark what was  _ yours _ right? Especially runaway dogs? Razz lit the iron with magenta magic before rolling his eyelights. “Of course I was faking you idiot.” Razz scoffed. 

“What the hell is that?” Salt demanded, watching the iron in Razz’s hands glow red hot at the end, reminding him of fire. The thought made his eyelights go out and his skull clunked back on the table, it wasn’t fire though. _ It wasn’t, it wasn’t, _ **_it wasn’t_ ** **.** But already his breathing had started coming in short, choppy, showcasing his fear.

“It’s a branding iron, what, don’t have those in your apocalyptic shit hole?” Razz sneered turning to the frozen skeleton with a pause. Right, he’d forgotten about that. Salt was terrified of fire. But maybe it would aid in recovering what he’d lost? Razz’s grin widened, the grin threatening to split his face. Now he was excited, more than he already had been anyways.

“Aw, Salt, what’s wrong? Thought you were bored? Didn’t you say this wasn’t how punishment works? Is this better? Closer to what you expecting?” Razz crooned curiously walking his finger’s up the other’s exposed, blackened sternum.  _ Burn scars. _

As much as he enjoyed the other’s fear, a part of him  _ missed _ the little moans and squirms. Maybe after he’d marked his dog, he’d reward him? Tear more of those delightful sounds out of him?  _ Only to break him even more afterwards.  _ He would get what he wanted back.

Any and all words spoken were lost on Salt, eyelights still out as he continued to hyperventilate not even taking notice of the other as his palanges moved over his sternum. It was like the other didn’t even exist.

Razz smirked down at his captive, gripping the other’s jaw hard, staring into the empty sockets. “Aw, Salt, don’t be like that. It’ll only hurt for a minute~” 

Razz pressed the iron into the other’s clavicle, burning a star shape into the other’s grey bone, ripping out a scream of agony. 

It wasn’t fire, but it felt just like fire. In that instant Salt seemed to come to life, struggling harshly against his restraints as he screamed. Eyelights once more formed as tears collected in his sockets, fear and pain written across his skull.

“Shhh.” Razz cooed and Salt flinched as a wicked tongue ran along his cheekbone, lapping at the falling tears. “If you weren't such a bad dog, I wouldn’t have had to do that. Look what you made me do.” Razz growled softly against him the other’s voice dropping low, husky.

Salt’s breath hitched and he grit his teeth, the sting of the burn still pulsing through his bones and he shuddered trying to stop his racing thoughts and soul.

“But it's alright… I’ll forgive you once we are through.” Razz promised raking his hand over the burned bone, claws digging in ripping another scream from Salt and more tears. 

Razz huffed and frowned. It seemed like it hadn’t worked in the end, but he wasn’t going to give up just yet.

He swallowed thickly, if Razz was going to play these kinds of games he didn’t want to be a part of it. It was high time he put an end to it, but he still had that insufferable remote to the collar attached to him. He’d have to be careful if he was going to avoid getting dusted or caught again.

“It’s your fault I have to do this.” Razz scolded the other brushing the tears away with an uncharacteristic tenderness. Razz breathed out slowly, perhaps it was alright to give a little pleasure with pain? He didn’t want to break Salt after all, not really. He wanted things back to the way they were  _ supposed _ to be. If he pushed too hard, too fast, his fun would be over far too soon and he’d never get what he wanted.

“Good boy…?” Razz attempted to praise, the word tasting sour on his tongue as he turned the shock collar to the first dial. Razz ran his fingertips along the other’s ribcage, tracing the scorch marks, scarring left on Salt from long ago. Perhaps the branding iron was a poor choice of a first punishment? Oh well, it’d be a high learning curve. Razz gripped one of the ribs gently as the electricity pulsed through the other’s bones. Salt shuddered under his searching fingers, a keening sound leaving him. He was really starting to hate the way it affected him, but if he behaved, just for now…

“Do you want to play a game, Cub?” Razz hummed letting the currents stop, as he explored the other’s ribs and spine. Assuming he wasn’t supposed to answer that Salt’s eyelights flicked up to his tormentor’s face, doing his best to look questioning despite his building anger.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Razz teased, reaching for his pile of toys- no, not toys, tools of punishment! Razz scowled. Stars what was  _ wrong _ with him? He couldn't let himself get distracted! He needed to get back what was his!

“I’m going to ask you a question and if you get it right, I’ll reward you~” Razz squeezed a rib gently. 

“And if you get it wrong…”Razz gripped a riding crop. Well that’d do. “I’ll punish you.” Razz grinned viciously cracking the crop lightly against the other’s exposed pelvis, along the pubic bone, drawing out a surprised moan from his captive. 

Grimacing slightly Salt would give a short nod at the rules, he’d play his game, but only until he could turn the tables.

“Hmm...since you’re so fucking close to my brother, what’s his favorite color?” Razz growled softly.

“O-orange…” Salt huffed softly, about ready to wring the other skeleton’s neck for his bullshit, or try anyways.

“Good, Cub.” Razz praised, sliding the remote to two, and he scratched his claws gently down the other’s sternum, before petting and tugging gently at the small skeleton’s ribs. Razz ended the reward after curiously brushing his fingertips along the very start of the other’s pelvis. 

A choked moan left Salt as he squeezed his sockets shut, finding he didn’t really like this game of his. Having this sort of thing happen with Slim’s brother of all people made it really awkward. He hadn’t even gone this far with Slim! But still, that didn’t mean his body wasn’t going to react any differently than if this  _ was _ Slim.

“Next question.” Razz drawled and he smirked nastily. “Who do you belong to~?”

Salt had to contain a glare at this next question, stopping before he grit his teeth out of annoyance and frustration. Already he knew what Razz wanted to hear, as much as he hated it, he had to play his sick little game.

“To you, master…” The words tasted bitter in his mouth.

Razz grinned wickedly, a soft pleased rumble leaving his very soul. “What’s that? I’m afraid I didn’t catch that. Speak louder,  _ mutt _ .”   


Now he really had to try not to yell at him, taking another breath he spoke again, this time clearly for him to hear but hopefully no one else.

“I belong to you, master.”

“That’s fucking right.” Razz growled, sinking his teeth into Salt’s cervical vertebrae, hard. Salt gasped in surprise, fighting down a moan at the sensation. But it didn’t stop entirely, a slight keen making it past his teeth.

“Mm.” Razz murmured looking absolutely pleased with himself. “Lets see, third question!” Razz hummed playing with the other’s pelvis absentmindedly, drinking in the sharp breaths, moans and squirming from the other skeleton. “Oh, I know. . .” Razz’s eyelights brightened and he smirked. “What are you~?” 

Stars he was going to kick his scrawny ass for this bullshit when he got free. Just to be sure he wouldn’t have to repeat himself like last time he decided to speak more clearly, even if the other’s hands were making it hard.

“A dog.”

“That’s right~”Razz drawled smirking seeing the anger in the other’s eyelights. “So, since you’re a dog, why don’t you bark for me.” Razz was half curious if the other would, but was mostly hoping for a little disobedience. 

Salt felt his magic flush his face black at this, well now he wasn’t even playing his own game, so he didn’t need to follow those rules anymore did he?

“That wasn’t a question, master.” It was painfully hard not to keep the sarcasm out of his voice for that one, but he wasn’t wrong.

Razz clicked with a scowl. Well, his dog wasn’t wrong,  _ but _ he was the master. He could change the rules if he wanted to. Razz ran the crop up the other’s leg teasingly before smacking it into his femur. Salt gasped sharply, pleasure mingling with the pain from the smack. His eyelights looked to Razz before they fell to the remote, forgotten, just at the edge of the table Salt was strapped to.

That was all the chance he needed, eyelights flicked up to Razz’s face as he smirked at him in a sickly sweet manner.

“Game over, Razzhole.”

The room hummed with magic, black red tinged bones shooting up though the table to cut though his restraints and a few more forming a cage around Razz. A smaller one pierced the remote, shattering it into tiny pieces.

“How dare you!?” Razz snarled magenta eyelights shrinking to pinpricks. “Heel!”

“No, I don’t think so. You’re not the only one who can act Razz.” Scowled the skeleton as he rose up from the table, hopping down onto the floor. “Let’s play a new game, sound like fun?”

Slowly he approached the caged captain, left eye flaring with broken magic. More bones rising around them so that every wall was covered, the cage lowering so that he was free.

“My turn to make the rules.” Salt growled summoning a roughly hewn bone dagger into his hand.

Razz growled narrowing his sockets. This was very unexpected. He frowned at the bones. How much HP would they take? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He knew for a fact Salt was stronger than he appeared and could take a chunk of HP no problem.

Salt held the tip of the blade to his neck, forcing him to tilt his head up or get cut.

“Gonna bark for me?”

Razz snarled. “No but I’ll bite~”

Salt nicked his cheekbone with the knife edge. “Maybe it's  _ you  _ who needs a beating.”

Razz growled baring his teeth. How dare he treat him, the Malicious Sans this way!? “You aren’t worthy of inflicting pain on me.”

“We'll see.” He smirked right before he punched him hard in the jaw, he'd get to the dagger after. It felt good to hit him but also, bad? He frowned slightly.

Razz growled lowly, magenta eyelights misting. If the dagger wasn’t so damn close he’d have Salt on his knees! Salt struck him again, ignoring the guilt in his soul. He shouldn't feel bad! Razz had kidnapped him, burned him, collared him! He-he shouldn't feel guilty for getting back at him!  _ So why did he? _

“What’s the matter? You don’t look like your having fun.” Razz taunted.

“Shut up!” Salt hissed kicking him square in the ribs throwing him across the floor.

Razz hissed and winced from the sharp pain. But now there wasn’t a dagger to his throat. He rolled to his feet and snarled, summoning a whip and charging at Salt. If he wanted to play, he’d play!

Salt ran forward and slid right between Razz's legs coming back up behind him where he kicked him right in the back and tackled him down.

Razz screeched in surprise. “How dare you!”

“Shut up!” Salt said again before grabbing some rope and hogtying Razz in place. But not before stealing his pants. He was being nice and let him keep his shirt.

Razz shrieked in rage as his pants were stripped his face flushing a bright magenta. “What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing!?”

“I need pants since you ripped mine up.” He scoffed. “I am  _ not _ dealing with the monster's here without clothes.” He stated as he tugged the too long pants on.

“What!? No! Release me at once! And give me my damn pants back you little heathen!” Razz demanded, eyelights shrinking.

“No.” He huffed adjusting them so they would stay up.

“I’ll get you for this!” Razz hissed narrowing his sockets.

Without so much as another word he turned and left, since he couldn’t teleport he had to ask for directions back to the house. There were a few embarrassed stutters from strangers that confused Salt, he knew nudity bothered the others but, he had pants on at least. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal.

About half an hour later he’d managed to return to Slim and Razz’s house, it didn’t seem like Red and Toffee had returned from the dump yet. Who knew where Edge was at this time, and he assumed that Slim was in the house somewhere. Adjusting the too big clothing on his smaller frame he kept going forward towards the house. At least he did, until yet another rope trap sprung up from under him. Scowling at himself for letting his guard down and Edge for setting so many traps.   
  
“EDGE! I’M GOING TO FUCKING STAB YOU IN THE SOCKET WITH A FUCKING SHARD OF GLASS!”

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A soft voice drawled. Salt looked around to see Slim who must have came upon hearing him yell. 

“U-uh, hey, Slim…” he replied toning himself down rather quickly, the last time Slim found him like this had been,  _ interesting _ . Those same such memories earned a slight flush of magic on his skull.

“You look a little. . . tied up there Salt.” Slim grinned walking over casually hands in his jacket pocket, a smirk growing on his face. 

“W-well, you know me, just hanging around.” He retorted with a slightly embarrassed grin. Slim chuckled softly, the sound deep and gravelly as the other skeleton walked closer. 

“Hmm… look at you, all tied up. And with no shirt?” Slim drawled his eyelights scanning Salt over. Salt squirmed in the trap. The rope was currently covering the star shaped brand Razz had left, but most of his ribs were exposed.

“It’s, kind of a long story. Do you think you can help me out here?” His tone hopeful, though judging from the other’s looks he wasn’t going to get out anytime soon.

“Oh, I  _ could _ .” Slim purred thoughtfully, and his hands gripped the rope pulling the trapped skeleton down. With a soft pop they appeared in Slim’s bedroom, Salt completely bound with the orange rope landing on Slim’s bed with a soft gasp when the rope rubbed against the fresh brand. “But where would the fun be in that?”

Salt squirmed under his boyfriend’s gaze, noting the hunger in his voice. Well, he should have seen it coming after the last time he’d been tied up like this in one of Edge’s rope traps, he really hoped that it wouldn’t happen again. Because this was getting ridiculous.

“Uh, well...I guess you got me there?”

Slim chuckled hungrily and he paused, frowning. “Are those...are those my brother’s pants?” Slim blinked looking completely taken aback. 

“That is also a long story. But it’s the same story.”

“Hmm…” Slim said looking considering before he walked over and brushed his fingertips along the orange rope and against Salt’s bare ribs gently. Slim grinned wickedly before he pulled the rope taut against the smaller skeleton.

The small skeleton gasped as the ropes tightened around his bones, squirming slightly which in turn made them rub harder against him, earning Slim a low groan. At least this time they weren’t outside in the snow.

“Well let's get these filthy things off you, hm?” Slim said with slight hesitation before his claws slashed through his brother’s pants pulling the offensive article of clothing off of Salt. 

More magic flushed his skull now that he was completely bare save for the rope binding him in place, his eyelights meeting Slim’s who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying seeing him this way. And if he was honest, it wasn’t that bad, letting someone else be in control for once. It was rather nice actually, just to let Slim take care of him. Besides it was hardly the first time Slim had seen him naked. Granted last time he had been withdrawing out of his mind. This would take some getting used to.

Slim grinned looking down at the tied up helpless skeleton blushing and already becoming undone before him. As Slim looked him over, he frowned, seeing several bruises and a grey collar around the other’s throat, along with fang marks just above the collar. Slim growled one eyelight going out, the other glowing gold. How had he not seen the collar sooner?! Oh, right, bare bones were distracting him.

“Tell me that long story, Precious.” Slim said firmly. 

Salt glanced away at the pet name but nodded slightly, he’d figured that Slim would take notice sooner rather than later. Razz hadn’t been trying to hide what marks he left after all. Now the question was, what was Slim going to do about it since it was his brother and not some random monster?

“Well, it began I guess when I was taking a nap.” He began, retelling the events that occured while he was away, or well he was kidnapped by Razz. Face burning with embarrassment when he spoke of many of the things his brother had done to earn varying reactions and the ‘game’ they played before Salt finally got the chance to stop him. Even including the still hidden brand on his clavicle, which earned a shudder from the small skeleton. He should probably speak to Slim about  _ fire _ later.

Slim had grown eerily silent the more Salt spoke, the room seeming to grow colder and colder as more details had been explained. Slim gently pulled at the rope over Salt’s clavicle, to show the star shaped brand mark and Slim growled lowly. Salt hissed slightly despite his gentleness, it was rather sore still.

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Slim snarled an anger in his voice Salt had never heard before. 

This garnered Salt’s attention very quickly, he’d never heard Slim talk like that before, he was always so passive.

“I’m going to snap his scrawny fucking neck! That fucking prick!” Slim growled and a strange sound erupted in the air, as a giant dog like skull materialized behind Slim it’s golden eyelights blown wide and dangerous. It had a golden fang to match it’s summoner and Salt stared at it in awe. But his attention was quickly drawn back to the one who summoned it to begin with, this was a side of Slim he’d never even knew existed and,  _ he liked it. _ For now he didn’t say anything to the clearly angry skeleton but that didn’t keep his eyelights from forming hearts.

Slim took a deep breath rage still coursing through his bones as he looked down at  **_his_ ** precious one. Razz had touched  _ what was his _ and marked him with fang and steel. Slim growled lowly, clenching his fists. His brother would  **p a y.**  
  


***   


Red figured he could make dinner for once, since Slim hadn’t left his room in hours and especially since Toffee kept giving him encouraging looks. Red wasn’t that great of a cook, but then again, the skeleton he was interested in literally lived where a stove was something unheard of, so he really couldn’t go wrong! Still he decided to keep it safe by making burgers and hot dogs, much to Boss’s despair, not that he really gave a shit how much it upset his brother, he’d live. 

Red glanced at Tof who smiled at him and Red looked away blushing. Stars what was Tof doing to him? He had been so distracted at the dump he had hardly gathered any important parts, not to mention when Tof had tripped, into Red, and they had kissed. . .Red’s cheekbones flushed red at the memory.

" Your going to burn the food.” Edge scolded smacking Red upside the head with the newspaper he was reading. Red scowled at his brother, flipping the burger muttering underneath his breath. Narrowing his eyelights at Edge, Toffee snatched the newspaper away before smacking Edge square in the face with it, right before tossing it out the window. If Edge really wanted his newspaper he could go and get it out of the snowbank. A cry of surprise came from outside before the backdoor slammed open Razz stomping in muttering obscenities about flying newspapers and something about dogs. 

“Stop hitting your brother Edge. I won’t tolerate it here anymore than I did in fellverse. And even less so now.” Toffee said firmly.

Red’s face flushed his namesake, his eyelights shifting into hearts for just a moment before he shook his head trying to focus on anything except Toffee. Edge scowled and muttered under his breath rubbing his face with the back of his hand. Razz huffed walking into the kitchen with a scowl. 

“Good evening Razz.” Toffee said cheerfully, Razz had been nothing but companionable for the last week and good behavior needed to be rewarded. Toffee cast a glare at Edge who sulked. 

“What are those?” Red drawled looking at Razz who’s face flushed lavender as Red gestured to the very short leather short-shorts the other was wearing.   


“None of your business!” Razz huffed crossing his arms, his lilac eyelights landing on the floor.

At this point the only two missing decided to join them, or rather Slim did because Salt was heading past the kitchen in nothing but a pair of too big pants that looked like Razz's. He waved at his brother but didn’t say anything as he passed.

Edge cat called as the shortest skeleton quickly passed by and Slim scoffed at him crossing his arms. Red smirked giving Slim a thumbs up and Slim frowned. They hadn’t even done anything! Red was such a pervert! Edge too for that matter. Razz scowled as Salt walked by and Slim’s sockets narrowed at his brother.

“Oh, _ little brother _ .” Slim said, voice laced with sweetness, “I’d like to have a word with you.” Red and Edge both exchanged curious looks at the sweet tone. Neither of them had ever heard Slim talk like that before. Toffee, none the wiser frowned at the strange reaction and Razz froze before he literally launched past Edge shoving him out of the way as he attempted to escape through the window. 

Razz’s soul turned blue and with a curse Razz was dragged back over to Slim whose eyelights had gone out. Slim grinned disturbingly wide. “Run again, and you’re  g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e,  bro.”

“I-I’m not afraid of you!” Razz scoffed, the stutter, the tiny lavender eyelights, and his wide sockets stating otherwise. 

“Well you were never the smart one, Sans.” Slim shrugged and he lifted his brother up to his face by the other’s blue bandana. Razz yelped, not used to being manhandled and his legs jerked as they were suddenly relieved of his weight. 

By now Salt had redressed himself and returned to the kitchen looking more awake, but also staring at what he'd walked in on. Briefly hearts in his eyes, recognizing this from earlier and still finding it as arousing at the first time he'd seen that side of Slim. Rather than disturb them he remained quietly in the door frame, watching it unfold with amusement. Noting that Razz had managed to find another set of bottoms to wear since he'd taken his pants earlier.

“Y-you useless Mutt how dare you!? Put me down right now! Or I’ll-” Slim’s palm cracked across his brother’s cheek cutting off Razz’s threat and causing Razz to gasp in disbelief.

“ _Shut. up._ ” Slim growled, a dark tone coloring his voice. “I’ve had enough of your shit, Sans.” Slim said softly, the one eyelight coming back, lit in golden flames. Razz stared at Slim looking stunned, if not a little bit afraid.

“I know what you did and I am  _ not _ happy. You were completely out of line and you marked  **_what. Is. mine._ ** You’re going to pay for that. Then you’re going to take that fucking collar off, and  _ apologize _ . Nod if you understand, I don’t want to hear your fucking voice.” 

Razz starred with wide sockets. His eyes flickering back and forth from magenta to lavender. “Fuck you!” Razz spat, his eyelights settling on magenta. 

A sigh sounded from behind the brothers as Salt came forward, reaching out he touched Slim’s arm looking up at him. He'd zipped his coat up higher to hide the brand left by Razz, and as much fun as this might be for him he didn't want Slim to have to do this to his little brother, Razzhole or not. Deciding this he'd come forward in a very rare attempt to keep the peace, his poor brother was probably in shock. And he knew Slim would regret it later.

“Slim, breathe. C’mon, I know he probably deserves it, but he's still family. And family shouldn't fight like this.” he glanced over at Edge and Red as well. Red looked down, looking ashamed and Edge flinched. 

“I don't know what it is about you guys, but, this ain't how a family should act. And, it pains me to know that even though you came from better lives, you act this way. I can't ever imagine a thing my brother would do to make me raise a hand to him. And I can't understand how you could, and you can't whine and tell me life was hard. Life is hard for a lot of people, but you aren't alone. You shouldn't have to stomp on the one good you got in life.”

Salt sighed deeply rubbing his temples in frustration, now looking up at Slim and Razz. Slim looked absolutely horrified with himself and Razz’s sockets were full of magenta tears, threatening to spill. Red looked completely guilt stricken and Edge was glaring at Red, his fists clenched. 

“And yeah, I know, I'm probably more violent than the lot of ya. But it ain't aimed at my only family. So say what ya want about me, it's probably true. But at least I can say I never abused Papyrus when life decided to throw us around like it did. We supported each other, even, even when I was as low as I could get. Eating other monster’s dust. I don't even know why I'm saying all of this except, I'm sick of watching you guys hurt each other like second nature! I...I'll be back later.”

He sighed heavily pulling up his hood eye lights cast down, before anyone could say anything he left, the slamming of the front door singling his departure.

Slim sighed, running a palm down his face before gently placing his brother back on solid ground. “I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have hit you I...Are you alright Sans?” Slim asked softly, guilt gnawing at his soul as he released the blue hold he had on Razz’s soul.

“ _ Stay away from me! _ ” Razz snarled and Slim flinched as Razz stormed out the back door slamming it hard. Slim groaned covering his face with his palms letting out a sigh. 

“Fuck.” Slim sighed. He had  _ really _ messed up. He’d never hit his brother before. Not once. How could he lose control like that!? _He was just so angry._  


“Boss . . .?” Red shifted looking at his brother with worry. Edge was gripping the table hard his claws digging in. “Paps…?” 

“Fuck off, Sans!” Edge snarled, and mirroring Razz he stormed out. Toffee covered his mouth before rushing to Red’s side, touching his shoulder.

***

Razz wiped his eyes furiously, making his way to the river. It always seemed to calm him, and help him gain control. This time someone had beat him there, huddled by the edge of the river sat Salt who with a stick in hand was prodding ice chunks as they floated by. Seemed like he hadn't noticed Razz was there, or he did and just didn't say anything.

Razz huffed before walking over and sitting next to the other scowling into the water below. Salt offered Razz his stick, though he assumed he break it. But that was fine.

“So, ice to see you here.”

It was clear in his tone he wasn't really trying to be funny right then, mind too heavy for it.

“Yeah, well, you’re in my spot.” Razz said with no real heat, taking the stick. “But maybe it's a Sans thing.” Razz mumbled softly and he groaned dipping his hand into the frigid water below, fingertips skating along the floating ice. Razz slid his hand out and prodded at the ice with the stick as Salt had done.

“Look. . . the mu- ugh.  _ My brother _ really cares about you, for some stupid reason. So, if you can, don’t be too mad at him. He’s not usually like that.” Razz mumbled softly, and he frowned staring up at the glistening stalactite. 

“I ain't mad at anyone Razz, I…” he sighed before continuing. “I can't understand a lot of things here, the rules are different, the monsters are different, even the ground is different. But most of all, I can't understand how brothers could turn on each other like that. You haven't been there, I know. But, trust me when I say home is hell.”

Razz sighed his icy eyelights flickering towards Salt. “I really don’t know what happened in Underfell, so I can’t offer you any ‘whys’ to the shitstorm between Edge and Red. I think it's pretty obvious your world is far worse than my universe or theirs.” Razz sighed eyelights shifting to white pinpricks. 

“As for me and Slim. . .” Razz sighed his hands clenching into fists. “We used to be so close. I adored him. He’s my older brother. I would have done  _ anything _ for him. Things got really bad in the underground and he stopped caring. Wouldn’t move. Wouldn’t get off the couch. . . I honestly was afraid he was going to fall down. I tried everything to get him to-to try and to keep him going.” Razz groaned shaking his skull. 

“Then I gained my first LOVE. My listless brother who could hardly make eye contact, ‘woke up’. He was . . .disgusted by me. That I had killed someone. We got in a fight, and it was really bad. He. . . did something I- I haven't been able to forgive.” Razz huffed his eyelights flickering. “I’m so  _ angry _ at him, all the time. I can’t stop myself. I  _ know _ it's wrong, I do, and I know that's no excuse I just. . . something in me changed that day. Sometimes I just can't  _ stop _ my urges, and, well, the rest of the time I just let it happen.” Razz sighed shaking his head. “Because why try when I already fucked up so much? Guess I really  _ am _ a Sans.” Razz muttered. 

“Yeah...we seem to be good at fucking up. We fought too, but we never let it come to blows. Even though...I was addicted to dust. Papyrus stood by my side, it's all we know. If we didn't have each other's backs, who would? And me, stupid as I am tried to give up too. Shot a bullet in my skull. It's still there. To remind me of how much I fucked up.”

As if to prove a point he tilted his head, the loose bullet jingling in the quiet. Salt gave a humorless chuckle running his palanges over the hole in his face.

“He didn't let me stay by myself for three years afterwards, scared I'd leave him all alone in that place. And I realized, just how important it was to stay by his side. Even if that meant dragging myself through the pains of dust withdrawal.”

Razz listened quietly and winced, his fingertips grazed at a small steel linked chain around his cervical vertebrae, a necklace perhaps, though most of it was covered by Razz’s armor and shirt. 

“Sorry about uh, nearly turning you into a mindless duster.” Razz mumbled. “And all that.” Razz said softly.

“And dragging me off to your torture room and torturing me?”

“Oh, I’m not sorry about that.” Razz waved him off. “That was fun. We should do it again~. But I am sorry about, you know, feeding you monsters and treating you like a wild animal. That was wrong of me. You didn’t deserve that, or your brother.”

“Oh don't get me wrong, I'm a wild animal. You just made the mistake of thinking you can tame one. You're an idiot for thinking you could, I might be clean now. But I'll never be a normal monster again. Dust won't let you, it steals a part of you.” Salt said in a quiet tone.

Razz nodded, looking thoughtful, before standing up. “It’s funny. You’re the most fucked up Sans I know and you’re a better person than all of us. I’m heading back in. Don’t linger too long, or Doggo might mistake you for me and try to kill you.” 

“I saw ours get eaten. So, I can't promise anything. You know how we are about promises. But, tell Slim I'll be back soon.”

“He got eaten? That’s  _ fantastic- _ ”  Razz’s eyes turned into magenta pentagrams. “- I mean oh. Mm. If he tries something kill the fucker. And yeah, I’ll tell Mut- Slim.” 

“You should make up with him, you know. He still cares.” Salt said quietly and Razz flinched.

“I don’t know how to make up with him. What do I say, hey, sorry for treating you like a dog for the last ten years, my bad?”

“I don't either, but. I'm sorry, is a good opening line I hear. Maybe it's not enough, but it's a starting point. Nowhere to go but up when you've hit the bottom. But maybe that's why we didn't end up like you guys. We were already at the bottom.”

Razz looked thoughtful, and smiled. “Worth a try, right?”  Razz said and he paused, before walking over to Salt, gripping the grey collar and unlatching it. “My bro wants this~. For your sake I hope you’ve been a good boy for him.” And with that Razz left with a laugh.

Under the hood Salt was flushing grey, not giving the other Sans an answer. But he let him go.

***

Half an hour would pass before Salt came back, hood still pulled down over his skull, hands buried in his pockets. As much as he wanted to just go lay down in their den he headed inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. Unaware that Edge too had stormed off like Razz had or even what happened between the rest of them when he left.

He looked around warily, to see Toffee looking concerned, talking with Red at the kitchen table. Edge was nowhere to be found, and Slim and Razz were sitting on the couch talking quietly, but Slim was smiling. That made him feel a bit better about earlier but Red looked worse for wear, while he wanted to help, Salt felt he'd made things worse in that case. So rather than joining the others he sat down on the stairs for the time being, lowering his hood. 

Bits of Razz and Slim’s conversation floated his way.

“I still think you should collar him. Show everyone he belongs to you. Assert your dominance.”

“No, Sans...” Slim sighed looking bemused. 

“I think he’d like it. I think you have a little masochist on your hands~”

“But he doesn’t need protecting, ugh, I am so done talking about this with you!” Slim groaned. Salt shifted, more than a little suspicious that he was the topic of conversation between Slim and Razz.

“I still think you should share.” Salt’s eyelights went out and whatever Slim’s response was, was drowned out by the front door slamming open. 

Edge staggered in heading for the stairs and stopping when he saw Salt. Edge loomed over him red eyelights hazy and he frowned at Salt. Edge paused for just a moment before he seemed to come to some kind of decision and before Salt knew what was happening Edge was picking him up as if he weighed nothing, clinging to him as if he were a stuffed animal, tightly to his breastplate, and carrying him upstairs. 

“HEY! What the hell! Put me down you asshole!” Salt squawked wriggling. Edge snorted in amusement, otherwise ignoring him and kicked Razz’s bedroom door open before all but collapsing on the king sized bed. (why did someone so short need such a big bed?) Salt still in the tall Edgy skeleton’s arms. 

“Hey!” Salt squirmed and Edge yawned closing his sockets, holding the small skeleton tightly. Salt grumbled and crossed his arms at the indignity of this situation. What the hell was this whole thing about anyways? He looked up at Edge before poking his face, again, and again, and again.

Edge whined his sockets opening slowly and he blinked. “Whaaat?”

“What the hell do you think, Edgelord?”

“I think I’m going to sleep. Shhh.” Edge said nuzzling against his small captive, his breath smelling distinctly like the whiskey at Muffet’s cafe that Slim had offered him the other day.

“If you're going to cuddle someone go get your brother. I didn't sign up for this shit.”

“Smol…” Edge said poking Salt in the skull. 

“I am not small! You, like everyone else, are a fucking giant! Now let me go!” He huffed at the other, he guessed the stuff Slim showed him did this to skeletons.

Edge just snorted at him. “No.” Edge grumbled closing his sockets again. Salt sighed long and loud, at least no one could see this.

Just as Salt was about to resign to his fate there was a soft knock on the door. Salt squirmed not wanting to be seen like this by anyone. 

“Edge? It’s Toffee. Can I have a word?” Toffee’s voice came from the otherside.

“Bro? Little help? I'm being held captive.” he called out, it wasn't a big deal if it was just his brother.

The door pushed open and Red and Toffee stepped in, Red raising an eyebrow at Salt. Salt sighed. Of course Red was with Toffee. Why wouldn’t he be?

“Pfffft!” Red snorted covering his mouth. 

“Shut it, Red!”

Red howled with laughter, much to Salt’s chagrin. “Oh dear!” Toffee said frowning at Salt’s situation. 

“Edge?” Toffee called, Edge groaned but otherwise made no response. “Edge. You need to let Salt go.” Toffee said with more patience than Salt could ever have. Gee thanks bro.

Edge groaned his sockets opening. “Mm? What?”

“Let Salt go.”

Edge blinked at Toffee, then Red then to Salt. “No.”

Patience at it's limit Salt sighed deeply.

“SLIM, HELP ME DAMMIT!”

Slim appeared a second later short cutting in before coming to a halt.

“Pffft…” Slim snorted and he choked his laughter down, he walked over grabbing one of Edge’s arms. “Edge, let go.”

“Fuck off!” Edge growled sockets glowing a dangerous red. 

“Edge. That’s my skeleton, not yours.” Slim said firmly. Salt sighed, fuck today. But remarkably, that worked. With a groan Edge’s arms left the small skeleton with a small whine of protest from the edgy skeleton. 

“Oh thank the stars! Red go hug your stupid brother, he's been drinking that stuff Slim had.” Salt grumbled as he scurried away from all Papyruses before he could get snatched again, heading downstairs.

Salt shook his head. These skeletons, he swore. They were so stars damned weird. He just wanted to go to sleep, done with today. Hopefully Red and Edge would make up, but he was far too tired to deal with that. That was between them, and maybe Toffee. Deciding it was best just to go to sleep, Salt opened the door to head to his hovel, only to come face to face with Razz.  _ Again. _

Razz raised a brow bone but stepped to the side to let Salt go by, holding a large bag. Salt decided he probably, really, really, didn’t want to know. 

“...Went shopping did you?”  Salt asked. Why. Why did he ask.

“Not exactly. It’s just some old stuff I need to sift through into a keep and not keep pile.  For no particular reason, what is your opinion on cock rings?”

“I don't know what that is, don't tell me what that is, I'm going to bed.”  Salt groaned hand on his face. “Why is everyone in this house so fucking weird?!” With this Salt took off for his den, hiding from all the weirdness.

***

Toffee sighed his eyelights flickering from  Edge to Red. Red looked nervous and Edge was scowling at him. Slim took that as his cue to go, leaving Toffee alone with the two skeletons he had first come into contact with when he had somehow fell out of his world. 

“I think my brother’s right. Why don’t you two hug it out?” Toffee suggested. Red looked at Toffee as if he had asked Red to literally climb into a den full of hungry lions and Edge huffed. 

“Never!” Edge growled.

“Red.” Toffee said with a smile. “He won’t bite.” At least, Toffee was fairly certain Edge wouldn’t bite. It was clear Edge was very drunk and looking for comfort. Why else would he have scooped up his brother like that? Who better to comfort Edge than his older brother?

“...Uh.” Red shuffled his sneakers backing up towards the door. Toffee sighed. “Okay. That’s it. I’m locking you two in here.” 

“What!?” Red demanded, sockets widening. “Either you’ll kill each other or make up. I’m not unlocking the door until morning, and Red, no teleporting or I’ll be very disappointed in you.” Toffee huffed before closing the door tightly, locking it.

Toffee sighed. He was certain by morning, the two would be in a better place. They just needed a little push. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light non-con themes and torture involving a branding iron.
> 
> Slim's just a *little* possessive, Razz has a secret, and [Salt](https://youtu.be/HkMyRnjbtMM) doesn't understand what is wrong with these skeletons.


	11. Give It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz asks Salt for a favor.
> 
> AKA
> 
> The one where Edge is far too hungover for this crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wots this!? An update within a week :O

Salt really didn’t want to walk into the house this morning. Not after yesterday, so much shit had happened and even if it helped he felt like he'd overstepped a massive line. But, he still had to talk to Slim and his brother insisted everyone eat meals together like the big dysfunctional alternate reality family they were. And so, here he stood in the kitchen. Saying absolutely nothing.

Edge was groaning, his forehead against the table, his food untouched, clutching coffee. Red actually seemed in good spirits, talking with Toffee. Razz and Slim were unusually quiet, both staring directly at him. Which, was really, _really_ uncomfortable. He could feel their eye lights on him, making him want to hide in his hood again. But still he said nothing as he took a seat at the table between them, all other chairs taken.

Slim cocked his head to the side giving Salt a worried look, his eyelights searching. Razz drummed his fingers against the table, holding a considering look, before turning his attention to his food. Salt shrugged at Slim sinking into his hood. Toffee looked over, sensing the overwhelming silence from that side of the room.

“So, how is everyone feeling this morning?” Toffee asked curiously.

“Like my skull was hit with a fucking baseball bat.” Edge groaned.

“Aight?” Red shrugged.

“I dunno.” Slim said with a shrug.

“I need new pants.” Razz huffed.

Only more silence came from Salt who shrugged slightly, dropping his gaze to the table. Toffee frowned, looking at his brother with concern but it was Razz who spoke up.

“Hey, shit face.” Razz drawled looking at Salt. “I need your help with a project. Only other person who can help is Edge and he’s hungover.”

Salt sighed heavily before raising his eye lights to look at the skeleton beside him, another shrug.

“Fine. What is it?”

Razz blinked as if he hadn’t been expecting Salt to agree and his eyelights flickered to Toffee before looking back at Salt. “Honestly? I need back up. There’s a gang war going on in Waterfall and I can’t stop it by myself.”

“I said I’d help.” Slim sighed.

“Your HP is too low.”

“Then Salt’s HP is too low too!” Slim said narrowing his sockets.

“He has 12 more to spare than you do and I told you I’d take Edge but he’s HUNGOVER.” Razz said yelling that part at the edgy skeleton who groaned holding his skull.

Salt looked to Slim, assuming he'd be worried since he too had low HoPe, but Razz wasn't wrong. His home was more dangerous than here and he had yet to die. Slowly, he reached a hand out to lay it over Slim's in a rare show of public affection. Even though everyone knew, he kept being secretive, until now.

Slim sighed, looking at Salt worry clear in his eyelights. “Okay. Just. . .come home. Both of you.” Slim said with a sigh, eyelights full of concern. Salt gave his hand a gentle squeeze to help calm his nerves. Slim squeezed his hand back taking a deep breath.

“I could go- ugh why’s it so bright? Why can't I go? Lets kill stuff!” Edge groaned from his own raised voice.

“Bos- Paps, no.” Red sighed.

“Great, then it’s settled.” Razz said cheerfully.

Salt nodded slightly before standing up on his chair so he could better reach Slim, tugging him closer to speak directly to him. When he was sure that no one else would be able to hear him he whispered something to him. It had taken him a long time to come to it, or even get himself to do it. Salt quickly fled the kitchen afterwards, hood hiding his grey skull. Slim’s face went completely golden, had he just heard what he thought he’d heard?!

“What was that about?” Red blinked. Razz shrugged innocently.

“S-Salt!” Slim said chasing after the smaller skeleton.  Slim had to half jog to keep up with his lover who was halfway to the den by the time Slim gripped his hand.

He stopped in his tracks now that no one else was around, looking up at Slim with nervous eye lights. Salt looked so scared, but he didn’t try to escape him either.

Slim knelt down and pulled the smaller against him, teeth meeting his in a skeleton kiss. “I love you too.” Slim whispered softly, eyelights shifting into golden hearts. His soul pulsed with joy at the three little words Salt had whispered to him, it felt like he’d been waiting years to hear them.

Salt held tightly to Slim, pressing his head to his sternum after their teeth parted, probably blushing more. Still feeling overly embarrassed about the whole thing, but even so, it helped to know Slim felt the same. Well, more than helped, he didn't even have words for it.

Slim clung to Salt tightly soul pounding against his ribcage. “Please come back to me safe? And behave?” Slim whispered softly afraid to let the smaller skeleton go, a thousand horrible scenarios running through his mind. Now he had two skeletons to worry about in times like this.

“Of course...I wouldn't want to leave two Papyruses without a Sans.”

Slim smiled some, and growled, pulling the other into a deeper kiss. He’d be sure to make it worth the other skeleton’s while to come back safely. As if he hadn't already, Salt saw no reason not to return to him.

“Hey, shit face, you ready?” Razz called from the house and Slim sighed. Salt rolled his eye lights before giving Slim a reassuring look.

“I'll be back, go give Edge hell for me.”

Slim nodded, and chuckled softly. “Oh I will.”

With this he joined Razz, arms crossed as he looked up at him with a raised bonebrow. “Gonna explain what this is about? I'm not the only fighter not hungover.”

“I wasn’t going to ask your brother, I think you would have murdered me. Red can’t use magic, and I’m not putting my brother at risk.” Razz huffed crossing his arms, leading the other skeleton to the river, where the river person was waiting. If the river person thought it was odd Razz and the skeleton he had unconscious yesterday were now getting along, they said nothing.

“You act like he can't take care of himself, but you know, he was usually the one keeping me out of trouble. Not the other way around.”

“Should I go back and ask him instead?” Razz drawled raising a brow bone.

“We're already halfway there Razzhole. It's too late, and I can't teleport.”

“What did you call me!?” Razz huffed squinting at the other. “Next time I need back up and Edge is hung over, I’ll ask Toffee.” Razz grumbled, his eyelights scanning the area as they neared Waterfall. “I just need someone to watch my back, and is  willing to kill. Oh and if I see you try to eat dust I’ll knock you out. Your welcome.”

“I should push you into the river. Whatever, let’s get this over with.”

Razz chuckled softly, when they landed in waterfall Razz’s whole demeanor changed. Everything about his stance was ready for an attack, and he had his magic at the very edge of being summoned. “Okay. Up ahead is the fighting. If I can kill one or both of the gang leaders, it’ll be over quickly. . .but I’m not usually that lucky. There’s usually a lot of assholes in the way.”

“Sounds like something I could help with, I'm sure you remember.” He mused softly as he kept close to Razz, his own magic at the ready just in case.

Razz shuddered at the memory, but smirked Salt was powerful, and Razz knew for a fact he hadn’t revealed all his tricks. “That would definitely help.” Razz agreed the sounds of fighting greeted them before the battle. Dust, blood, and magic attacks greeted them soon after, monsters clashing against monsters in utter chaos. The Queen’s Guard was already there, trying to break up the fighting, the natural aquatic monsters of Waterfall fighting against the more furred animals of Snowdin.

Salt visibly shuddered at this, reminding himself of the outcome of consuming dust again.

“Captain!” A dragon like monster in all armor called out to Razz.

“Report.” Razz snapped ducking as a water attack shot at him from a stray spell. Razz glanced at Salt to make sure he was okay before turning his attention to his guard, listening to the report.

“Alphys and the resistance are behind this. They’ve poured cash into Shyren’s weapon’s front, causing a rift between the Woshuas and Doggo’s lot who were formerly conducting business together. Long story short, neither side is going to stop unless Doggo or Shyren order their thugs to, or one of them is dead.” The rabbit reported, making Razz sigh. He was not surprised in the least, of course.

“Alright. Try to get any civilians out of here, and push back what you can.” Razz ordered and he turned to Salt. “We go this way.” Razz said pointing to the heart of the battle. “Everyone not in armor is an enemy. You ready?”

“Yeah, I'm ready. Let's shut them up already.”

Razz grinned viciously, his eyelights lighting up with a manic energy. As Salt and Razz rushed in, Salt realized, he had never seen Razz fight, not really until now. He was absolutely vicious. If Salt didn’t know better he’d say feral. Lunging at his enemies from behind, close up, and far away, no fear, no hesitation, going in for the kill. Salt couldn’t stand and watch for long, enemies from both side of the ‘turf war’ started coming at them, joining together at a chance to take out a guard member.

Razz laughed, maniacally, sounding as if he were in pure joy as he plunged a bone through a fire elemental turning them to shimmering dust. There were more than a few lurking around, too many for Salt’s taste, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Salt joined in the fight quickly as more monsters came at Razz, using his bone attacks without prejudice.

It had been a long time since he'd been allowed to fight like this, and he could feel how close he was to gaining LOVE. Salt shivered as he cut down another aquatic monster a crazed glint appearing in his black eye lights. Giggling slightly, Salt turned towards the remaining monsters summoning another larger bone he swung it into the ground, cracks forming under them as more bones burst up from under their feet leaving behind heaps of dust in their wake and adding to his EXP, Toffee might be upset when he got back but Salt couldn't care less right now.

Razz grinned eyeing Salt in amusement and something else entirely. He knew the other just needed a bit of death and violence to unwind. Razz summoned a wave of bones impaling a few monsters who were too slow to dodge out of the way in time, and he sighed drinking in that sweet EXP. Sometimes murder was cathartic like that, he was sure the other would be in a much better mood after a bit of dust and violence. Razz always was, he was hoping that maybe the other would understand this world a little better and be able to relax, knowing what to expect.

Even if the world was shit it was better knowing it was shit than not knowing how bad or good it could get, right? “Oh shit!”  Razz cursed as a wave of fire blasted at him from a hissing fire elemental perched on a rock. What was with all these elementals?! Who paid them enough to come to Waterfall where they could literally be extinguished? Probably Doggo; the fucking prick.

Razz’s eyelights went to Salt with concern. Salt was frozen where he stood, eyelights wide as the bone attack he'd been summoning fell away into nothing. His breath coming in short, choppy, just like yesterday. Fear racing though his bones at the sight of fire, it had been so long ago but the memory was still fresh.

~~~

 _It was hot here, too hot, there were no monsters to be seen in Waterfall. Driving him to search further in order to sate his need for dust, the hunger in his soul screaming out for more, more,_ **_more._ ** _That one pyrope weeks ago didn't even slake it for a moment, it had only grown more ravenous as time marched on. His brother locking him down like an animal for his own sake, but still, he yearned for more dust._

_Exhausted, hungry and lost within the fiery wastelands of Hotland he finally came across another monster. But got more than he'd bargained for, he remembers this one, swallowing Doggo whole before his eyes. But he looks different now, smaller now._

_“You're very far from home little one, and I am very hungry.” Purred the fiery figure, approaching slowly, with purpose but without haste._

_“I thought you might have drowned in that river, but I see my snacks merely escaped for a short time. You've hardly grown at all, what a shame. I suppose you'll remain as just that, a snack. But I won't complain, I am curious to see what you taste like.”_

_He summoned his fire magic, walls of fire blocked every possible escape route he may have had, locking them in together. Salt ran as he grew near, toying with the young skeleton before he devoured him. Every time he ran past flames shot forth, searing into bones until his stamina and all but one HoPe was left._

_Humming softly in amusement the fire elemental crouched down to grasp the skeleton’s jaw, meeting terrified eyelights with his own fiery pupils. As he began to lift Salt from the ground in order to finish what he started the elemental paused, suddenly dropping him to the ground._

_“We'll need to finish this later snack, there are more pressing matters I must attend to. But don't worry, I won't forget about you~” Cooed the elemental before lowering the walls and taking his leave._

~~~

Back in reality Salt was still frozen in his memories, tears collecting in his sockets as he failed to breath properly. His entire form shaking as he stood planted in place by his fear.

A figure crashed into him knocking him to the ground as a wave of fire shot above them right where Salt had been standing. Salt shuddered but didn't return just yet, whimpering quietly as he continued to remain in his own head. He couldn't come back on his own unless given time, but there was no time.

Razz growled rolling off the half comatose skeleton clenching his fists staring at the elemental who hissed in laughter at him. “Oh I’m going to kill you slowly.” Razz growled at it, eyelights flickering looking for an opening to strike the elemental down. Razz grinned viciously, a wave of bones launching at the elemental. The elemental chuckled, dodging sending more fire towards Razz. Razz dodged, barely, casting a hesitant look at the skeleton still on the ground next to him. Razz sent more bones slowly, corralling the elemental- _yes_! Right into a waterfall. The elemental jumped to the left dodging the bone attacks and shrieked as water cascaded on top of it from the rocks above. It howled and writhed steam rising into the air before it collapsed into a pile of dust.

Razz chuckled softly, magenta eyes lit in amusement before he shook his head kneeling next to Salt. “Hey.” Razz went to smack the other but he halted, that wasn’t going to make him come back and he knew it. He sighed, taking a deep breath his eyelights sifting back to lavender. “Salt.” Razz said instead, and he gently shook the quivering skeleton.

Salt’s breath hitched as he continued to gasp for air, small uneven whimpers leaking through his teeth as his blown eyelights stared in fear at nothing. Or rather at something that wasn't there anymore.

Razz cursed softly unsure what to do. He was not a gentle monster, or at least not anymore. He didn’t remember how to comfort someone, or calm them down. That monster didn’t exist anymore; did they? Razz frowned trying to think what might have done before he had gained so much LOVE? His mind came to a blank and Razz growled.

“Hey. Look I know you’re freaking out but we don’t have that kind of luxury!” Razz huffed giving Salt another small shake. This did nothing to calm the other down who didn’t even seem to realize Razz was still there. _Slap him._ **_Kiss him._ ** Both sounded like equally good options, though he was personally leaning towards the violent option. Razz scowled pulling Salt out of the way as a blue attack skeeted past them from one of the many dogs. He had to do something, he couldn't bring him back to Slim or Toffee in this state! They might actually kill him!

With a huff Razz growled and gripped the other’s cargo jacket before he kissed the other, hard. The spark of magic between them seemed to rouse Salt from his memories, following it's trail back to reality. Finally! Razz dropped Salt glaring down at him, as if upset he dared have an episode in the middle of a turf war.

With a shuddering breath Salt sat up, glancing to the other Sans, he had questions, but now wasn't the time for it. Memory still fresh in his mind Salt shoved himself from the ground where he lay, eyelights awash in magic as this time he summoned an attack Razz had been waiting on. Had been hoping for, the reason he’d brought Salt along.

This would end now, Salt would make sure of it.Razz shuddered, and he grit his teeth as the other summoned his magic. The feeling was unpleasant and a distant reminder to something long ago. Razz watched in awe as monsters dusted for seemingly no reason. Their screams swallowed up by the attack leaving dust in its wake as it sapped away their life force. But Salt could only go on for so long like this, sweat beaded on his skull as at least a few dozens of monsters fell to nothing under his blind rage.

Unable to do anymore Salt fell to his knees, panting with overexertion. Head swimming under the near deleption of his magic, he should have eaten breakfast. Or even dinner last night, fuck.

Razz didn’t let the attack go to waste. Razz glanced at Salt before he rushed forward, through the path Salt had carved, straight at Doggo. Doggo jumped back as Razz sliced a bone like sword down at him.

“Didn’t think you’d make it this far captain.”  Doggo huffed.

“Well you’re not very bright.”  Razz taunted feigning to the left and slicing down on the right his bone cleaving the dog’s shoulder earning a surprised yelp. Doggo’s thugs shifted, looking unsure whether they should keep fighting or if their leader was a goner and they should escape while they could.

Razz decided to make their choice easy. He slid a sharp, pointing it at Doggos’ throat. “Call your monsters off or I’m taking your head.”

Doggo growled from low in his throat, his hazy eyes took in what remained of his men. Casualties had been heavy on both sides from the other skeleton’s attack. “Stand down!” Doggo groaned .

“They can't hear you.”  Razz dug the sharp bone into the other’s clavicle earning a pained cry. “STAND DOWN!” Doggo yelled. The Snowdin monsters began retreating from the elementals and waterfall denizens and guard, some giving themselves to the guard rather than losing their lives to the ‘enemy’.

“Good dog.” Razz crooned and slid the blade through the other’s throat, watching in satisfaction as the dog crumbled to dust and his own EXP increased. With Doggo’s monsters retreating and the guard pressing in, Shyren’s thugs scattered, the battle now a chaotic mess of monsters retreating and  dodging the guard.

Salt remained as he was, mind slowed by lack of magic combined with a raise in LOVE. The recent panic attack didn't help either, the remainder of the fight hadn't even registered to him.

Razz walked over and he grinned down at the other, his magenta eyelights sparkling from EXP. “That was fun~.” Razz said offering a hand to help the other up.

Staring at it for a moment Salt slowly took hold, when pulled up he kept going until he'd buried his skull in Razz’s bandana, shaking as sobs wracked his small frame. Even if he'd snapped out of it, it still wasn't over for him, and there was no one else here for him, save for Razz.

Razz stared in disbelief his eyelights shrinking, Salt was _leaking_ . Salt was leaking _everywhere_ , what was he supposed to do!? What was he supposed to say? _He didn’t know how to do this anymore._ Razz grit his teeth and hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him tightly against him. Razz ran his hand down Salt’s spine, before rubbing small soothing circles on the other’s back. This seemed to help as he held tight but seemed to be breathing easy, a small hiccup escaping the upset skeleton.

“It’s alright.” Razz said softly, continuing to hold the other tight, to offer what little comfort he could against the other’s demons. Razz sighed, before he began humming softly, an old tune that echoed from the caverns of Waterfall whenever Razz placed an umbrella over the small goat statue. It often gave Razz a rare peaceful feeling, so maybe it would work for Salt as well.

Soft whimpers answered him as Salt continued to bury his face into his bandana, murmuring about the fire. So much fire. His grip tightened as Razz hummed, but his shaking slowed to almost nothing after a few minutes. It seemed like he was regaining himself again but didn't move away, merely listening to him hum. Finally, the shaking stopped and his breathing stabilized, but even then he remained.

Razz continued to hum softly, tracing his fingers along the other’s back, resisting the urge for his fingers to drop just _a little_ lower, or for his hand to _accidentally_ slide underneath the shirt. Salt didn’t need _that_ right now. Razz gripped the other tightly, a warmth growing in his soul. What was this feeling? He hadn’t gained a level of violence, so why did he feel so strange?! How was Salt doing this to him? After all this time! The desire to maim, and crush, and punish the little skeleton in his arms had all but disappeared.He didn’t want Salt to pay anymore, he just wanted Salt to remember.

Finally Salt spoke up, head still pressed to his shoulder. Barely above a whisper.  “Thank you….”

 _You should be grateful. You idiot, could have gotten yourself killed! You don’t deserve the help as someone as great as I, but luck as shined upon your miserable existence for once._ Razz breathed in and breathed out ignoring his first thoughts. “It’s fine.” Razz said softly giving the other a gentle squeeze.

Nodding slightly he almost purred at the squeeze but restrained himself, slowly pulling away so that there was a few feet between them.

“We should go home soon...they're probably worried...”

Razz frowned at the way his soul fell at the lack of contact. “Yeah, I’m sure they are. Lets go.” Razz agreed briefly wondering if Toffee would be mad at Razz for Salt gaining LOVE. Then Razz realized he didn’t give a shit and shrugged. The two walked away from the battle scene together, Salt gazed quietly as they approached the river person's boat once again.

The river person was silent as they boarded the boat and Razz glanced at Salt curiously noting the other’s quiet demeanor. Salt tilted his head back, hood falling back to uncover his skull. As of now he was giving the river person a look as though he were contemplating how best to murder them. A strange glint in his eyelights not unlike Razz’s own.

Razz raised a brow bone recognizing the look in the other’s eyes. Razz huffed, before grabbing the river person’s oar, and shoving them off their own boat. The river person yelped and sputtered, and Razz watched as they drifted quickly away from their flailing shape. Salt blinked staring back at the ever shrinking dot that was the river person and to Razz.

“Why?”

“They always pissed me off.” Razz said with a shrug. Here he was saving lives, and the river person was so underappreciating of it. It was hard, being a hero.

Soon enough the boat would reach its small dock where they would climb off, everyone within eyesight getting that very same stare as the river person did prior. In fact it almost seemed, hungry.

Razz wondered on a scale of pissed off to killing him how angry would Salt be if Razz locked Salt in his shed until his LOVE high wore off? Why couldn’t the other have been LOVE high _before_ the battle? Razz scoffed squinting at Salt as he herded Salt towards the house keeping him a decent distance from other people.

“This way! No! Don’t look at the people. You’re looking the wrong way. Come on, now!” Razz scolded as Salt gave every monster they walked by hungry stares.

They got to the house fairly quickly and Razz ushered him in. He kept giving monsters those looks up until he was brought inside and away from them. A little less murdery but still slightly crazed. And why did Razz find that so adorable? Razz clicked under his breath as he closed the front door shut behind them.

“You're back!” Slim teleported out of nowhere, pulling the two of them into a crushing hug.

“We’re _fiiiine_.” Razz whined. “I told you we would be! Let go of me! How dare you, you insolent fool!”

Salt said nothing as of yet, but a slightly maniacal giggle left him as they somewhat argued back and forth. Watching them both in amusement, looking just a little crazier than usual.

Slim’s attention left Razz and fell on the other little skeleton in his arms, looking him over with worry. “You alright?” Slim asked.

“He’s fine too.” Razz huffed crossing his arms as Slim caressed Salt’s face gently, his eyelights scanning him over.

“Who won?” Edge demanded walking into the room, looking much better. Razz scoffed and scowled at the floor.

“Won? Like the battle? I’m guessing our side.” Toffee said, he too looking at his brother with concern, he didn’t like that look in his eye.

“No. When Razz and I kill we keep score. Who had the higher body count, Razz? You or Salt?”

“Edge, that’s terrible.” Tof sighed.

Now Salt started giggling, a lot, but not his usual quiet laughter. This leaned more towards crazed, much louder than anyone but Toffee had ever heard from him. Until he was in an absolute fit of giggling, eyelights blown wide even though there really wasn't anything funny.

“Mweh heh heh heh!” It wasn't a good sign.

“Oh boy, that sounds bad.” Red said glancing at Toffee. Toffee sighed taking a step towards his brother.

“Razz?” Slim said giving him a demanding look.

“He might have gained a LOVE?” Razz said with an innocent shrug. “Look there was a lot of enemies, okay?”

“So he won the body count?” Edge drawled and Razz scoffed crossing his arms. “Oh, that's a yes! That means he gets the same prize I would have gotten.”

Slim glanced back at Salt. LOVE huh? When Razz gained LOVE he was happy, annoyingly so, if not a bit hyper or manic. This was different, more . . . unhinged. Slim glanced at Toffee, wondering what exactly should they do?

When his brother tried to get closer Salt suddenly stopped and almost seemed to hiss at him.

“NO!”

Salt bolted from the group of skeletons faster than they could even blink, maniacal laughter trailing after him as he went. The door slamming open as he fled the house, there was probably a hole in the wall now.

“Brother!” Toffee called after him, glancing nervously at the others. They had to find him, or who knew what might happen to not only the Snowdin residents but to Salt himself!? “I have no idea where he could have gone, we're going to need to split up in order to find him!”

Razz sighed, he knew he should have locked the other in the shed. This is what he got for being _nice._ It just goes to show, you should never be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Bye Salt *waves*
> 
> Razz misses what he used to [have](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKqs9gNLW1M). 
> 
> Zion: We currently have an ongoing [poll!](https://strawpoll.com/z7kw5ekp) We would very much appreciate if you would vote for what you wanted us to focus on. We will be leaving this poll open until next Sunday, we have so many stories going on. But we want to know what you, as our readers want.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
